Addiction sentimentale
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Certaines addictions sont plus néfastes pour la santé que d'autres, l'amour l'est autant pour celle mentale que physique. Il était tout ce que représente la réussite et l'élite, elle ce que représente l'échec et pourtant la vie a décider de les réunir et leur destin est étroitement lié depuis l'enfance... Univers Alternatif, Ita/OC, Dei/Saso, Sasu/Saku
1. Rencontre Fortuite

Il était de ces hommes qu'on n'oublie pas, un physique irréel et une beauté à couper le souffle, des yeux et des longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre ou la nuit, une peau blanche comme l'albâtre,...

La plupart des filles tombait à ses pieds, malgré ces rares sourires et il les mettait dans sa poche en un regard, on aurait pu le qualifier de don juan ou de séducteur mais ça n'était pas le cas. Sa froideur naturelle ainsi que sa tendance au mutisme le mettait hors de portée de toutes et de tous, telle une barrière naturelle le rendant encore plus inaccessible ou presque...

"Le prince" comme on l'avait surnommé, chose qu'il trouvait absurde, avait une faiblesse mais se gardait bien de la dévoiler, celle-ci pouvant mettre à mal sa réputation d'irréprochable.

Pourtant ce secret inavoué allait être connu d'une personne en apparence banale.

Elle, car c'était une fille, l'avait découvert par hasard dans une ruelle étroite et glauque, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand par terre et perclus de froid et de spasmes se trouvait cet homme qu'elle avait vu si majestueux et sur de lui.

Passé l'effet de surprise, elle voulu se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider mais son regard glacial l'en dissuada, il chercha même à se relever et la jeune femme remarqua alors du sang tachant sa chemise. Une seconde fois elle fit mine de venir près de lui et n'hésita plus à accourir pour l'aider car il était entrain de tomber et peinait à tenir debout.

Le soutenant comme elle pouvait et l'aidant à marcher, une pensée et une question lui vint à l'esprit:

_-Qui vous à fait ça?_

Seul le vent lui répondit, il ne daigna pas ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne le nom d'un hôpital.

_- Non... Pas l'hôpital..._

_-Pourquoi? Vous êtes blessé et saigné trop si vous restez comme ça vous allez vous vider de vôtre sang!_

_-Emmènes moi n'importe où mais pas là bas..._

Finit-il par dire dans un souffle. Elle céda à sa demande et l'emmena à son studio, c'était le plus près et le plus simple. Elle eu quelques difficultés car il est bien plus grand qu'elle et pesant, il lui fallait toutes ces forces pour le soutenir.

Arrivée à bon port, elle le laissa tomber sur son lit, ce qui arracha un gémissement de douleur au blessé et partit précipitamment chercher de quoi le soigner.

Quand celle-ci revint vers lui, il paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude et avait les yeux clos, la peur la saisit et elle le secoua prestement ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement et grimacer légèrement.

_-Tu as finis de me secouer, tu me fais mal..._Parvint-il à articuler et il referma les yeux, vaincu par l'épuisement et la douleur.

_-Désolé j'ai cru que vous étiez mort ou évanoui. _S'excusa-telle.

Elle se mit donc à le soigner mais un obstacle de taille vint lui barrer la route, sa pudeur lui empêchait de lui enlever sa chemise, cela fit revenir à lui le blessé qui l'interpella:

_-Tu attends quoi pour me soigner, que j'ai finis de rendre ma dernière goutte de sang?_

Elle rougit et bafouilla de nouvelles excuses et passa au delà de son malaise pour lui désinfecter sa plaie et arrêter l'hémorragie, les joues rouges et le teint cramoisi.

Une fois le sang arrêté, elle s'appliqua à recoudre la plaie, lui ayant au préalable donné de quoi le supporter. Son travail finit, son regard s'attarda sur lui et son corps plutôt tentant malgré la longue plaie et d'autres cicatrices plus anciennes qui parsemait sa peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau et de le détailler.

Une voix grave et belle la fit sortir de sa rêverie et sursautée:

_- Dis-moi quand tu as finis de me reluquer. _Lui lança t-il avec un sourire en coin, la surprendre ainsi, semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

Une fois de plus le rouge lui vint aux joues et en manque d'air elle se leva vivement, un peu trop car son pied se prit dans le drap et elle atterrit sur lui, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part et un grognement mécontent.

_-Je, je, je suis, vrai, vraiment de, dé, désolé!_

Ne sachant plus ou se mettre et remarquant ou elle avait atterrit son malaise ne fit augmenter ce qui fit légèrement sourire le jeune homme, se disant qu'il était tombé sur une vierge effarouchée, sa soirée lui parut nettement plus amusante qu'elle n'avait commencé, malgré la gêne que causait sa blessure.

_-Je ne vais pas te manger tu n'as jamais vu un homme torse nu?_

Les rougeurs de la jeune femme en face de lui, confirma sa réponse, il se mit à la détailler un peu plus ce qui fit baisser le regard de celle-ci, il remarqua furtivement que ces yeux étaient spéciaux, l'un bleu clair et l'autre plus foncé, ses cheveux étaient blonds transparent presque blancs et sa peau tout aussi claire que la sienne. Sa minceur l'interpella, son corps paraissait si fin et fragile trop même, les os de ses poignets et de ses jambes lui semblaient si facilement cassables et bien trop saillants mais cela n'entachait en rien sa beauté... Une voix douce et claire le tira de sa contemplation:

_-Pourquoi me fixez-vous comme cela?_

_-Tu peux me tutoyer, on doit avoir le même âge._

_-D'accord, vous, euh, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ou autre chose?_

_-T'as de la bière?_

Elle le regarde abasourdie :

_-Euh non pas vraiment en plus tu es blessé, je te signale._

Une rire franc et cristallin lui répondis, le voir rire la figea, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire ainsi, il est toujours si froid et distant et ne souriait jamais, l'impassibilité est sa force, ses sentiments si il en avait, étaient caché sous ce masque de froideur qu'il porte en permanence.

_-Je plaisante, de l'eau ça me suffira ou ce que tu as._

Il se recouche sur le lit, ces traits trahissent l'effort qu'il vient de faire, son teint est livide.

La jeune femme revint avec deux verres de limonade et deux cachets, et lui tends le tout.

_-C'est quoi?_

_-De la méthadone et un antidouleur._

_-Comment tu sais?_

Elle détourne les yeux et lui répond dans un murmure presque inaudible:

_-Les traces un peu partout sur ton bras et ailleurs, les taches rouges à certains endroits..._

Sa phrase reste en suspend car son regard rencontra le sien, il était polaire et la toisait durement.

_-Tu as intérêt à taire cela! _Lui ordonna t-il Le ton de sa voix se faisant très bas, dur et implacable résonnant comme un grondement, cela la fit trembler et aussi sortir de ses gonds.

_-Tu crois peut-être que je t'ai sauvé par intérêt! Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ternir ta réputation de toute façon tu crèveras par cette saloperie avant qu'on en le sache, ne t'en fais pas je tiendrai ma langue et tu emporteras ton secret dans ta tombe, j'aurai du te laisser te vider de ton sang, tiens..._

Ces yeux vairons le fixaient avec rage et lançaient des éclairs, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, le laissant ébahi par ce qu'elle venait de lui crier.

_" Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça encore moins une fille, surtout pas aussi frêle. Non personne ne s'opposait à un Uchiwa, ce sera bien la dernière fois." P_ensa t-il en sombrant dans un demi-sommeil.

De son côté la jeune femme essayait de se calmer, étant elle même choquée par ses propos, l'idée de prendre une douche lui parut la meilleure option, vérifiant d'abord si monsieur le prétentieux dormait, une fois cela fait elle se glissa sous la douche, laissant ainsi libre court à ses pensées.

Dire qu'elle le portait dans son cœur depuis quelques années déjà, mais lui n'en savait rien, il ne la connaissait même pas, trop occupé à rejeter toutes les idiotes sans cervelle qui en avaient après sa notoriété, son physique ou son argent, ou alors à se plonger dans ces études, trop sérieux et froid, il paraissait insaisissable, intouchable mais malgré sa froideur, il attirait la gente féminine et ça elle le déplorait. Car aucune de ses filles ne cherchait à percer son masque de froideur et voir plus loin contrairement à elle mais ça, il ne le saurait jamais. Avec son physique malingre, ses cheveux si claires et sa peau trop blanche, on l'avait affublé de sobriquets ridicules tels le fantôme ou la revenante, blanche neige étant celui le moins humiliant. Quant à ses yeux, ils terrorisaient ou fascinaient au choix.

Alors qu'elle finissait de prendre sa douche, un détail lui vint à l'esprit, il était entrain de dormir sur son lit et son armoire se trouvait dans sa chambre et ses vêtements de rechange aussi.

_-Kuso, y a qu'à moi que ça arrive des trucs pareils! _S'exclama celle-ci tout haut.

Mais elle songea aux médicaments qu'il avait avalé, à cette heure-ci il devait être assommé et dormir. Sure de son coup, elle retourna dans la chambre, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir éveiller entrain de fixer le plafond. Il tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil en la voyant si peu habillée, malgré son air impassible, elle perçu dans son regard un vide immense quelques instants avant qu'il ne redevienne morne, tout comme lui songea-t-elle tristement.

_-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je viens juste chercher des vêtements, je suis pas une de tes fans girls._

_-Hm._

Elle sentait son regard lui brûler le dos, mais fit autant que possible abstraction et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour se changer.

Quand la jeune femme réapparue, une question l'accueillie:

_-Pourquoi tu as de la méthadone chez toi, tu en prends aussi?_

_-Non pas moi, mon frère jumeau prenait cette saloperie..._

_-Hm, désolé..._

Sa voix paraissait pâteuse et engourdie par l'effet des médicaments. Mais c'est sa dernière phrase qui la surpris. Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur, ce qui lui fit demander:

_-Quoi_? Lança t-il l'air blasé_._

Elle se mit à rire discrètement ce qui lui fit un effet étrange, son estomac semblait abriter des papillons, cette fille lui faisait décidément ressentir de drôles de choses.

_-Itachi Uchiwa qui s'excuse, ça fait bizarre surtout devant une inconnue._

_-Hm._

Elle osa alors lui poser la question fatidique, soit il se renfermerai complètement, soit il voulait bien répondre après tout autant essayer... Se dit la jeune femme.

_-Pourquoi tu prends ça?_

_-Ca ne te regarde pas. Je pourrai te retourner la question en changeant par pourquoi tu es aussi maigre? _Lui réplica froidement sa voix.

Touché, il avait visé juste, c'était de sa faute, elle se tut et le fuit du regard, sachant que cette question était trop directe et osée et que ça le regardait mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher voulant savoir pourquoi il se détruisait à ce point_._

Sans un mot, celle-ci vint attraper un cousin et se dirigea vers la porte pour dormir dans ce qui faisait office de salon. Mais sa voix retentit et la figea:

_-C'est pour m'échapper, fuir..._

Il fixait un point dans le vide, son regard paraissait flou et perdu dans ses pensées, c'est ce qu'elle vit en se retournant vers lui.

_-C'est de l'héroïne que tu prends, tu risques d'en mourir..._

_-Et alors qui s'en soucierai..._

L'amertume et la rancœur transparaissait dans sa voix malgré son apparente froideur, sa vie paraissait avoir un goût si âpre, cette constatation lui donna les larmes aux yeux, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait autant souffrir, elle l'avait ressentit mais ce n'était qu'un léger aperçu.

Son rire se fit une nouvelle fois entendre mais avait des sonorités sinistres et éteintes, cela la fit frissonner d'effroi.

_-Comment peux-tu dire ça?_

Elle releva son visage et il le vit parsemé de larmes, pourquoi cette fille pleurait pour lui, il se releva à moitié, ne comprenant pas trop son inquiétude, ni la raison de ses pleurs. Son corps tremblait et lui ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment s'y prendre pour réconforter quelqu'un... Il la fixait de son regard vide et froid, pris au dépourvu par les réactions bien trop changeantes et étranges de la blanche.

_-Tu crois vraiment que personne ne tient à toi..._

Elle avait à peine murmurer cette phrase, certaine qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

_-C'est le cas, en apparence ma vie parait parfaite, j'ai tout pour moi mais quand on creuse c'est pourri, j'ai perdu mon père et ma mère, je n'existe pas ou à peine pour mon frère cadet, mes rares amis et les rares personnes auquel j'attachais de l'importance m'ont été enlevé grâce à mon tuteur... Ma vie est déjà tracée d'avance, une prison dorée voilà dans quoi je vis, on me jalouse, me hait et ceux qui veulent mon amitié, ce n'est que par intérêt..._

Il avait lâché tout ça d'une voix monocorde et détachée, son regard atone, accroché à elle, qui n'osait plus bouger.

Seul le silence accompagnait cette tirade, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, pourtant elle comprenait dans un sens, perdre ceux qu'on aime, ne pas être pris pour ce qu'on est réellement, ça oui elle l'avait saisi le fait de n'être pas considérée comme humaine voir, se faire traiter comme une paria, ça fait mal tout ça. Elle finit par sortir de son mutisme :

_-Je peux comprendre même si je n'ai pas vécu tout à fait la même chose je sais... Ce que ça fait qu'on vous prend pour ce que l'on n'est pas et aussi quand on perd tout..._

Le regard de l'Uchiwa la transperçait ses paroles avaient éveillé son intérêt_._

_-Tu cherches aussi à fuir ou à disparaitre?_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, cette question, on la lui avait déjà posé, mais aucune réponse ne lui venait pourtant en le voyant lui et son problème, il lui semblait proche et la réponse parut comme une évidence.

_-Oui, enfin assez pour qu'on me voit autrement... Au fond on n'est pas si différent toi et moi mais chacun à son addiction pour fuir ses problèmes, même si ce n'est pas la meilleure solution._

_-C'est l'anorexie ton addiction et ça explique le corps que tu as..._

La jeune femme rougit à cause de son affirmation, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait détaillé et se demanda comment il l'avait compris. Il répondit à sa question silencieuse:

_-Ma mère en a souffert..._Avoua t-il. Elle chancela et se demanda un instant si cette famille si prestigieuse n'était pas consanguine et n'abritait que des cas psychologiques graves.

_-Vous êtes tous comme ça dans ta famille, y a d'autres cas pareils voir pire? _Lui répondit elle perplexe.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, décidément il avait de drôles de réactions. pensa-celle-ci. Elle sourit d'un doux sourire en le voyant rire autant, la peur de le blesser à nouveau s'était envolée.

_-Tu es jolie quand tu souris et je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un sourire sincère depuis un moment._

Seul des rougissements et un cousin lui répondirent, ça l'amusait de la faire rougir pour une fois que quelqu'un était sincère avec lui.

_-Au fait je ne sais même pas ton nom, par contre toi tu as l'air de me connaitre comment ça se fait?_

_-On est dans la même faculté et je m'appelle Noana Amazuke. Par contre je ne suis pas en sciences politiques mais en psychologie. Pour ce qui est de te connaitre qui ne le peut pas, tu représente l'élite et l'exemple à suivre et puis dans l'option, ou je suis, tu as un fameux groupe de fans girls donc impossible de ne pas entendre parler de" Itachi-kun " par ci ou "Uchiwa sama" par là. _Mima t- elle avec une voix aiguë. Cela lui arracha un sourire en coin, apparemment elle détestait ce genre de filles et n'en faisait pas partie.

_-Tu imites bien, j'ai l'impression de les entendre._

Il lui sourit et elle se mit à rire_. _Celui-ci la regardait, clair, doux et discret son rire lui fit songer au bruit d'une rivière qui s'écoule. Elle cessa quand son regard croisa le sien et remarqua son insistance, de fortes rougeurs lui colorèrent les joues.

_-Tu rougis comme ça tout le temps?_

_-Que, ne, non! _Bafouilla celle-ci, il avait le don pour le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était d'un énervant et gênant.

_-Alors pourquoi avec moi? _Lui demanda t-il, son visage paraissait énigmatique seul ces yeux trahissaient une légère lueur de malice.

_-Je t'en demande des trucs pareils, moi! _S'exclame-t-elle excédée et faisant mine de sortir de la pièce, décidément elle l'amusait au plus haut point et s'empourprait et s'énervait pour un rien, la taquiner allait devenir son sport favori.

_-Attends tu vas où? _La héla t-il

_-Ben dormir, je vais pas danser la lambda. _Lui rétorqua-t-elle blasée, si la blanche s'était attendue à ça, ce type était un vrai gamin arrogant qui s'amusait à la faire enrager et rougir pour rien quand il s'y mettait, maudit soit mes émotions et sentiments pour lui pensa celle-ci.

_-Tu ne dors pas ici c'est ton lit pourtant?_

_-Euh tu es dessus je te signale._

_-On sait facilement dormir a deux dedans, tu ne prends pas tellement de place que ça en plus._

Elle le fusilla du regard et lui répondis vivement:

_-Non mais ça va pas, je dors pas avec toi, je_... Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa tirade qu'il l'avait attrapé par la main et la ramena sur le lit. Son cerveau beugua et eu du mal à encaisser l'information. La jeune femme était maintenant étendue sur le lit avec l'ébène couchée à ces côtés.

_-Reste là jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, s'il te plait..._

Sa voix était douce, à peine un murmure... pourquoi lui demandait-il ça soudainement, pas que ça lui déplaisait mais pourvu que son cœur n'explose pas et qu'il n'entende pas combien ça cavalait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle entendit son souffle régulier et comprit qu'il s'était endormi, et que bouger lui serait impossible au risque de le réveiller. Ce garçon ne cessait de l'étonner mais surtout ces revirements d'humeur, l'embrouillait et elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Inconsciemment celle-ci se mit à le détailler, le voir si paisible et détendu lui paraissait irréel, ces pensées dérivèrent sur cette rencontre particulière et son encombrant colocataire mais ô combien précieux, le sommeil finit par la cueillir aussi.

Le réveil fut plutôt plaisant, Noana sentait quelque chose de doux et de chaud contre elle lui chatouillant le cou et se blottis contre... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que cette information était anormale et étrange.

Sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

_Itachi Uchiwa... _Murmura t-elle horrifiée, son crâne lui fit mal d'un coup! Comment il était arrivé là, tentant de battre en retraite et s'extirper de sa prise, la jeune femme sentit qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa panique. Tirant de toutes ces forces, il finit par céder et la jeune fille atterrit par terre violemment, se cognant la tête au mur.

_-Itaaiiii, ma tête_! Gémit-elle de douleur

Itachi maintenant réveillé la regardait d'un air perplexe et toujours aussi froid, se demandant comment elle avait atterrit là.

_-Ca t'arrive souvent de t'assommer au réveil?_

_-Rooh ça va en plus c'est de ta faute!_

L'accusa telle en lui lançant un regard noir ce qui fit naître un fin sourire moqueur sur le visage de l'Uchiwa.

Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine, plantant là le jeune homme. Alors que celle-ci s'affairait à préparer un semblant de déjeuner, il se permit de prendre une douche et apparut dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et encore humides.

_-J'espère que tu aimes le thé j'ai que ça désolé. _S'excusa-t-elle tout en lui tendant une tasse.

_-Hm._

Et voilà qu'il se renfermait, son air impassible et neutre avait repris sa place et son mutisme avec, évidemment ça ne pouvait durer c'était trop beau, songea Noana.

Elle essayait vainement de trouver comment ne pas avaler son déjeuner mais étrangement un regard d'encre lui en dissuada et c'est avec effort qu'elle mordit dans cette tartine de confiture, son estomac se contracta, mais elle continua à manger quand même mais finalement son corps gagna la lutte et lui fit remettre le tout dans les toilettes.

Tremblant de tout ces membres, celle-ci s'effondra contre le carrelage froid, la colère mais aussi la honte la rongeait dans quel état était-elle, la tête entre ces mains, un cri de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres voulant faire taire tout ça, ses mains allaient s'abattre sur le mur en face d'elle mais quelque chose l'en empêcha...

_" Que... Pourquoi est-il encore là, me voir comme ça c'est juste pathétique furent les pensées qui lui vint à l'esprit."_

_-Pourquoi?_

D'une voix faible elle murmura cette question, n'osant pas relever la tête par crainte de croiser son regard et enchaîna_._

_-Qu'as tu à faire avec une gamine pathétique comme moi, tu n'as rien à faire avec quelqu'un d'aussi faible._

_-Peut-être parce qu'on n'est pas si différent, et puis j'ai une dette envers toi aussi..._

_-Une dette, laquelle?_

Un léger rire lui répondit, elle releva finalement la tête, le voir ainsi la fit cesser de pleurer, elle avait beau essayer de rejeter ces sentiments ou les enfermer, il avait le don de lui faire tout oublier.

_-Tu as donc si peu de mémoire..._

Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son visage si près du sien que le rouge lui monta au joues rivalisant avec son t-shirt, elle tenta de le cacher avec ses cheveux_._

_-Tu m'as soignée et aider, si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais vidé de mon sang... A mon tour de t'aider._

Il disait cela comme une évidence.

_-Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu, rien ne t'y obliges tu sais._

Elle avait beau dire cela, son cœur lui criait le contraire et son regard aussi.

_-Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai remarquer, tu sais..._

Entendre ça fit rater un battement à son cœur, c'est pas vrai se dit-elle, il se fiche de moi, c'est ça!

_-Nani!?_

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise, elle cru rêver, celui que son cœur avait choisit depuis bientôt deux ans, disait connaitre son existence, c'était un rêve éveillé, voilà ce que sa conscience lui criait en ce moment tout ça ressemblait à un de ces dramas écœurants de guimauve.

Il se releva et la laissa encaisser l'information et aussi son geste, il l'avait embrassé sur le front, chose totalement inattendue de sa part, ce qui la figea sur place.

_-Je te laisse ça, si jamais tu en as besoin, n'hésites pas._

Tout en disant cela, elle le vit noter quelque chose, puis il le lui mit dans les mains et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle resta encore un moment par terre, même en ayant entendu la porte de son appartement claquer, ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes qu'enfin son cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité et lui permit de se mouvoir enfin, elle contempla l'objet dans sa main.

Une montre à gousset et dedans un papier avec un numéro, sans doute le sien songea Noa.

L'inscription gravée à l'intérieur, retenue son attention: 3 octobre, c'était hier et ça coïncidait bizarrement avec la mort de ses parents...

* * *

Mon histoire était à la base un os qui s'est transformé en fic, finalement, je sais pas bien de changer d'avis mais je me suis rendue compte que pour bien finir cette fiction, fallait que je l'allonge un peu.

Et que me laissez des reviews pour m'aider et savoir si mon histoire vaut la peine, je ne mords pas et les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont bienvenue.

Et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de la lire.:D


	2. Retrouvailles

_"Un mois, ça faisait un bon mois depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec mister glaçon, j'ai toujours sa montre et la porte tout le temps sur moi, et mes sentiments pour lui n'en sont devenus que plus fort, pourtant c'est à peine si j'ai pu lui parler, tout ou presque est redevenu comme avant et je n'existe pas plus à ses yeux.  
J'aurai bien voulu espérer mais je savais d'avance que ça ne servait à rien du tout, en attendant mes amours sont impossible et pathétiques et faut que je me trouve un petit boulot pour rentrer de quoi payer mon loyer et le reste. Comment je vais faire..."  
_  
Voilà les pensées confuses de Noa, en ce moment même, mais quelqu'un en interrompit le cours en lançant un bout de craie sur elle.

-_Mademoiselle Amazuke, si mon cours est si passionnant que ça, rien ne vous oblige à y venir._

- Excusez-moi Inato sensei.

Se confondit-elle en excuse, ce professeur était en quelque sorte son protecteur, il l'aidait et veillait sur elle autant que possible, ayant vite remarqué la perspicacité et l'intelligence vivace de la jeune femme mais aussi ses failles qui la plombait. La surdouance était autant un fardeau qu'une bénédiction, sa protégée en était la preuve vivante.

Il reprit son cours et Noana suivait en partie car quelque chose d'autre même plusieurs choses occupait son esprit, notamment un petit paquet qui était dans son sac, il contenait un présent particulier pour un certain jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs...

**La saint valentin au Japon consiste à offrir des chocolats le 14 février, pour les filles aux hommes de leurs choix (petit-ami, ami, etc.) ce sont alors des giri choco ou chocolat d'obligation quand les friandises offertes ne sont pas pour l'être aimé, les garçons font pareil en retour environ un mois plus tard sous forme de fleurs ou de sucrerie à l'élue de leur choix et de leur cœur.**

Itachi Uchiwa haïssait ce jour comme jamais, avec tous les chocolats reçus, il pouvait au choix ouvrir une boutique ou avoir la plus grande crise de foie de sa vie. Ses amis à côté de lui se moquaient de son tas de paquets bariolés.

_-Alors Ita, t'as décider de te lancer dans une autre carrière que la politique. _Lui lança un rouquin à l'air blasé mais avec un léger sourire moqueur.

_-Tu es jaloux, on dirait Sasori, je peux t'en donner si tu veux, j'en ai quelques uns de trop_. Répondit le concerné l'air impassible.

_-Fais pas la tête, je t'en offrirai si tu veux moi des chocolats si tu en veux tellement mon rouquin_. Cru bon d'ajouter un blond à l'allure androgyne, il se fit fusiller du regard par le roux, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement et se mit à rire.

_-T'es trop con Dei et ne t'avise pas de le faire!_Fut la dernière réplique du dénommé Sasori avant de partir.

Elle connaissait cette coutume, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais quelqu'un mit fit à ce débat intérieur:

_-Noana-san tu es sur que ça va aujourd'hui? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, je me trompe, serait-ce le 14 février qui te met dans cet état..._Questionna un homme plus âgé aux cheveux grisonnants, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Kotetsu Inato était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un excentrique, s'habillant de couleurs vives mais toujours accordé entre elles, étrangement rien ne jurait, il dégageait une aura particulière et ses yeux brillaient d'un certain éclat malicieux, malgré son âge il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs professeurs de l'université mais aussi docteur en psychologies, celui aussi qui s'entendait le mieux avec ses élèves et en était le plus apprécié.

Elle rougit un peu de sa question mais finit par lui répondre:

_-Sûrement pas Inato sensei, vous savez très bien que suivre cette étrange fête n'a aucun sens pour moi et puis je ne suis même pas japonaise, qui voudrait de mes chocolats..._

_-C'est vrai mais on ne sait jamais, en Europe c'est presque pareil sauf que c'est moins ruineux._

_-En effet je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt d'offrir des chocolats à tous les hommes de son entourage mais bon pourquoi pas.  
_  
Soupira-t-elle, en fixant une bande de filles au loin encerclant un garçon qui essayait tant bien que mal de leur échapper.  
Ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise quand elle le reconnut, pas étonnant aussi ce jour était maudit pour lui, cela l'amusa autant que ça lui fit mal, un pincement au cœur même.

_-Tu es sur que c'est si absurde ou sans intérêt?_ La voix claire de son sensei la fit sortir de ses pensées une nouvelle fois.

_-Je préfère l'idée d'offrir un présent choisi alors._

_-Et qu'est ce que tu attends pour le faire?_

_-Mais, mais... Comment?!_

_-Ca crève les yeux, quand on te connait un peu, on devine facilement ce que tu ressens malgré tes efforts pour le cacher_. Lui déclara t-il avant de se retourner et partir.

-_Mwouais parles pour toi, tout le monde ne le voit pas_. Maugréa la jeune femme entre ces dents.

_-J'ai tout entendu jeune fille!_

Elle préféra la fuite, son protecteur était taquin et vite énervant dans son genre quand il s'y mettait. En passant devant le groupe de fan girl, celle-ci eu un regard méprisant pour ces filles, ce qui n'échappa pas à certaines d'entre elles.

-_Alors blanche neige, on n'offre pas de chocolat à son prince charmant ?_

_-J'ai passé l'âge d'offrir des chocolats à mon valentin._

_-Dis surtout qu'il n'en veut pas, t'es tellement laide !_

Des gloussements se firent ouïr mais cessèrent vite quand la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche.

-_La période du lycée, ou l'on est gamin et puéril est censée, être finie, ou alors vous avez oubliez d'évoluer…_

_-Que... Comment oses-tu, mocheté !_

_-En osant et en me servant de ma matière grise ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, vous devriez essayer plutôt que de passer votre journée à emmerder des mecs qui vous fuient._

Et elle planta là, le groupe de furies outré, ayant entendu assez et supporter leur présence.

D'un pas rapide la blanche se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire toute seule en repensant à l'expression des pots de colles ainsi que leur indignation. Alors qu'elle attendait son tour pour entrer dans la bibliothèque une affichette rouge attira son attention:

**"Hebi ", Jeune groupe d'artiste**

**Recherche modèle féminin particulier pour leur travail de fin d 'année**

**Profil: percée, tatouée, physique hors norme (maigre, en forme), look particulier.**

**Âge: entre 18 et 30 ans**

**Rémunération: 800 yens/heure de pose**

**Si vous êtes intéressé et correspondez à l'annonce veuillez vous rendre à cette adresse:**

**Ruelle de l'inquiétude**

**n°884**

Elle arracha l'affiche et la fourra dans son sac et une fois l'adresse trouvé, celle-ci ressorti en trombe de la salle de lecture et du bâtiment pour se rendre à son appartement.

_"Ce ne serait pas mal au fond, j'aurai un petit boulot pas super, payé mais assez pour m'aider à finir le mois. Dommage que ce fichu bar à fermer! Je me demande de quelle école, ils sont, l'académie des beaux-arts, si c'est le cas ce ne sont pas des pauvres et encore moins des manches en art."_

Noana poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, c'était son rêve, cette académie, le concours mais surtout les frais avaient eu raison de celui-ci, elle s'était donc résolue à choisir la psychologie en second choix et grâce aux bourses obtenues par ces résultats au lycée, elle avait la chance de suivre des études dans l'une des meilleures facultés de Tokyo, autant c'était une prouesse qu'on l'ait acceptée mais cela ne l'étonnait guère, il fallait un quota de boursiers et la jeune femme en faisait partie, pour son plus grand malheur, la grande majorité des élèves étant issu de familles riches, le mépris et très vite la jalousie fut les rares sentiments qu'on lui témoignait. Il faut dire aussi que celle-ci ne laissait personne indifférent sa personnalité autant que sa façon de s'habiller était spéciale et plaisait à très peu de monde et ce n'était pas ses excellents résultats qui allaient l'aider à être mieux acceptée et encore mois ses origines.

Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle tomba sur son petit paquet argenté en cherchant ses clés.

_'' Kuso j'avais complètement oubliée, t'as vraiment pas de tête ma vieille ! Tant pis, je le lui donnerai demain si il accepte, j'aurai l'air bien sinon d'avoir passé une semaine et m'être ruinée pour créer ce fichu cadeau dont personne ne voudra. '_'

Cette pensée la déprimait quelque peu, ayant mis tout son savoir faire dedans…Chassant ces pensées néfastes de son esprit, elle partit prendre un douche et s'habilla de manière un peu différente. C'est habillée de rose et noir et comme une poupée que celle-ci se rendit à ce fameux atelier. C'est en descendant du métro et constatant le quartier dans lequel elle se trouvait que Noa se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'être vêtue ainsi, pas que sa tenue soit indécente ou aguicheuse mais trop voyante ça oui…

Malfamé, lugubre et glauque étaient les mots lui venant à l'esprit, jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds de ce côté-ci de Tokyo mais le regrettait amèrement surtout en constatant les regards lubriques et peu amènes que certains lui lançaient, malgré tout elle continua sa route d'un pas rapide, ignorant les appels et remarques sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'un badaud plus entreprenant lui barre la route.

_-Alors ma jolie, on s'est égaré ?_

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et essaya de passer, mais il l'empêcha.

-_On ne t'a pas appris qu'ignorer c'est impoli ?_

_-Et vous qu'emmerder une femme l'est tout autant. Lâchez-moi et laissez-moi passer !_

_-Non pas vraiment et tu vas même me suivre. _Lui répliqua t-il en la tirant avec force vers une ruelle proche.

Elle se débattit et hurla, lui mettant même un coup de pied dans les tibias, cela ne lui fit que récolté un violent coup qui la sonna momentanément et la fis se retrouver par terre. Alors que son agresseur pensait sa proie acquise, une voix le fit se retourner :

_-Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tranquille…_

_-Ah ouais et pourquoi ?_

Un coup lui répondit et le fit s'étaler par terre.

_-Ca te suffit comme réponse... _Répliqua une voix rauque mais glaciale.

L'agresseur téméraire mais pas fou, se releva et pris ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste.

Le mystérieux sauveur se rapprocha d'elle et essaya de la réveiller en la secouant doucement. En ouvrant les yeux, celle-ci vu vaguement deux abysses noires la fixée et sursauta en le reconnaissant :

_-Que fais-tu ici ? _Murmura t-elle, encore sonnée par le coup, il l'aida à se relever et ce qu'elle vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

Il se tenait devant elle, l'air étrange comme lointain et froid, ces cheveux étaient défaits et en bataille, sa tenue laissait autant à désirée, sa chemise mal boutonnée et aux manches relevées, le lui indiquait. Et une marque fraiche de piqure attira son attention, une exclamation sortie de sa bouche sous la surprise :

_-Itachi-kun, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état, et ton bras!?_

Il cilla à l'entende de son nom prononcé de manière si familière par elle, et lui tourna le dos et fit mine de partir, mais celle-ci le retint par le bras. Choquée par l'attitude de celui-ci, elle n'avait eu d'autre pensée que de vouloir le garder plus longtemps près d'elle, à défaut de se faire entendre...

_-Attends, acceptes ceci, c'est un simple présent mais je voulais te le donner en gage de ta montre._

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet argenté et le lui mis dans la main. Le jeune homme le prit et le fourra dans sa poche arrière de son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie et repartit comme il était venu mais elle put l'entendre lui dire :

_-Retournes chez toi ce quartier est trop dangereux, Hime._

La jeune femme resta figée quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la nuit commençait à tomber et son conseil était justifié, elle se dépêcha de foncer vers la rame de métro et se promit de revenir en prenant plus de précautions la prochaine fois_._

_" Le hasard veut toujours que l'on se rencontre dans des situations critiques décidément, kami sama ne doit pas m'aimer… Hime pourquoi me surnommer comme ça en étant aussi distant ? C'est quoi son problème à lui… J'espère qu'il n'a pas jeté mon cadeau malgré toute cette froideur et ce vide qui émanait de lui. Comme mon frère, Kaname, mon dieu comme il me manque...»_

A ces pensées des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Noa et finirent leur course sur son oreiller, elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir un jour ressentir cette froideur mais surtout ce vide caractéristique dans ces yeux, son jumeau avait aussi ce même vide comme-ci il voyait un autre monde qui était intouchable pour ceux ne prenant pas ce poison… Et c'est comme cela qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil agité et trouble.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa faculté, les regards sur sa personne était persistants et pour cause, sa joue et son œil avait viré violet, bleuté et étaient ornés d'un bleu énorme, des cernes violettes soulignaient sa fatigue et son visage paraissait plus creux que jamais, autant dire qu'elle faisait pâle figure. Celle-ci malgré sa mine de déterrée et sa fatigue intense avait tenu à venir aux cours et ignorait les regards et les chuchotements sur son passage. Lançant même des regards noirs à ceux qui la dévisageaient un peu trop, la colère et la fatigue se mêlant, le craquage fut inévitable surtout à cause d'un certain groupe d'étudiantes et leurs remarques très pertinentes:

_-Quoi vous n'avez jamais rien vu de votre vie! Elles sont donc si fades qu'il vous faut trouver de quoi l'agrémenter en vous mêlant de celle d'autrui!_ Déclara-t-elle à celles qui les dévisageaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

Trois personnes observaient cette scène d'un œil intéressé ou presque si on pouvait considérer le regard impassible de l'un d'eux...

_-Ben dis donc elle est remontée la petite artiste, hm._

_-Apparemment ça doit être la jolie teinte de son visage qui la met dans cet état, elle n'aime pas qu'on la remarque pourtant d'habitude ça ne lui fait rien._

_-C'est vrai mais ça la rend jolie de s'énerver comme ça, plus vivante aussi, yeah!_

Le dernier n'ouvrait pas le bouche mais avait son regard fixée sur la jeune étudiante. Celle-ci sentant qu'on la regardait se retourna et l'aperçu mais ce qui retient son attention c'est un léger éclat brillant entre sa chemise légèrement ouverte, il le portait et elle l'avait vue cela lui arracha un sourire.

_"C'est pas vrai il l'a mis, j'aurai jurer que ça ne l'aurait pas intéresser mais non il le porte..."_

_-Pourquoi elle te sourit à toi, c'est toujours à ta personne que s'adressent les sourires niais de toutes ces filles, c'est pas juste!_

Râla le blond à ses côtés, n'ayant pas vu que le brun à qui il s'adressait était parti à la suite de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se dirigeait vers les toilettes des femmes pour se refaire une santé et mettre les idées au clair surtout...

A peine arrivée devant la porte qu'on l'attira dans celles d'à côté, Noana essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais l'odeur de son ravisseur et sa voix la fit cesser tout mouvement.

_-N'ai pas peur ce n'est que moi..._

_-Uchiwa-san, je ne savais pas que tu kidnappais les filles dans les toilettes des hommes maintenant._ Releva-t-elle de façon ironique.

Un sourire en coin lui répondit, et elle remarqua ses cernes plus prononcés et violacés que d'habitude et son visage creusé, en croisant son regard la tristesse y apparu clairement ainsi que de la lassitude et une pointe de culpabilité, c'est la première fois qu'on pouvait clairement lire ce qu'il ressentait. Rougissante et n'osant plus le regarder en face, son cœur se réchauffa ainsi que ses joues et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle ne perçut pas le regard qu'il lui lança en voyant son sourire...

_-Pourquoi tu m'as amenés ici, c'est n'est pas vraiment ..._

Il lui coupa la parole et elle cru défaillir en sentant ses lèvres froides sur les siennes.

_-C'est pour te remercier._ Lui souffla t-il en l'embrassant encore.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, pétrifiée mais finit par répondre à son baiser. Mais quelqu'un les interrompit.

_-Euh je dérange on dirait... Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Ita._

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux tirant au rouge se tenait devant eux, la jeune femme reconnut le dénommé Sasori l'ayant entendu se faire interpeller par un blondinet qui l'accompagnait presque tout le temps. Le concerné ne releva même pas et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_-Attends ,tu ne nous présentes pas?_

Il finit par se retourner en le toisant de son regard perçant mais cela ne déstabilisa aucunement l'autre, trop habitué à sa froideur.

_-Et pourquoi, tu as des visés sur elle peut -être?_

_-Non pas du tout vu qu'elle t'appartient, je ne lui ferai rien mais je voulais juste connaître le prénom de l'heureuse "élue"._

Sa phrase avait des intonations sarcastiques comme-ci cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

_-Laisse la tranquille surtout et ne te mêles pas de ça. _Le ton était sans appel et dur comme une menace.

_-Eh bien tu as l'air de tenir à elle, bravo jeune demoiselle, tu as réussi là ou les trois quarts des filles de cette faculté ont échouées_.

Il fit mine d'applaudir un sourire accroché aux lèvres, rien ne l'amusait plus que de trouver des failles aux gens et les titiller dessus avec celle qu'il avait trouver chez l'Uchiwa, il allait s'amuser et qui sait déclencher un peu plus que des menaces et enfin faire sortie celui-ci de sa réserve glaciale, le rendre plus humain en quelque sorte. Tout en disant cela, l'Akasuna s'était tournée vers elle, la détaillant de ses pupilles dorées. Une autre voix près de la porte se fit entendre et Noa se perdit dans deux lagons bleus.

_-C'est quoi ton nom, la p'tite artiste?_

_-Noana et pourquoi me surnommes-tu comme ça? Sa voix tremblant légèrement..._

_-A cause de ta façon de t'habiller, c'est génial, ça apporte de la couleur, j'aime ça!_

Elle rougit à cause sa remarque et de leur regard insistant, ne s'étant toujours pas remise du baiser d'Itachi, celle-ci n'en menait pas large face aux trois garçons.

_-On devrait y aller, les cours vont commencer sans nous sinon..._ Tout en disant cela, Sasori attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraina avec lui dehors et fit remarquer en passant devant l'ébène:

_-Tu nous dois un service, Itachi, on protège ta chérie des furies qui forme ton fan club._

_-Pas sur que ce soit suffisant, si on la voit avec nous, c'est risqué et pas que pour ça..._ Osa le blond, mais un regard noir et glacé le fit déglutir et il se tut.

_-De toute façon avec ou sans vous je suis déjà la risée de ces idiotes, alors bon._ Compléta la blanche désabusée.

_Hey fais pas cette tête, il t'arrivera rien foi de Deidara!_ Elle toisa le blond, incrédule, se demandant si elle devait rire ou le prend au sérieux.

_-Dorénavant tu resteras près de nous._

Itachi ouvrait enfin la bouche et cela ne fit que renforcer son malaise et son incompréhension. Etaient-ils fous, tous les trois pour vouloir d'un coup se coltiner sa présence, elle ne saisissait pas trop pourquoi des gens comme eux voulaient sa présence, un fossé les séparant.

_-Euh pourquoi comme ça d'un coup vous décider de me prendre dans votre "clan", on est pas du même monde et ne se connait pas, si on vous voit en ma compagnie vous allez finir pestiférés, si c'est ce que vous voulez libre à vous mais ne m'entraîner pas dans vos délires._

_C'est pas un délire et on choisit encore avec qui on traîne, hm, t'es adoptée alors fait pas la difficile, on te rejoins tantôt, faut qu'on y aille._

Le temps qu'elle digère l'information, ils s'étaient éloignés d'elle et disparaissaient au bout du couloir.

_-Hey, attendez! Adoptée, c'est quoi ce truc encore..._ Murmura -t-elle

_"Kami sama me hait c'est pas possible autrement, dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée, pitié... Me voilà "adoptée" et amie avec les gars les plus en vues de cette stupide fac et il a fallut que ça tombe sur ma gueule! C'est déjà pas assez que ces bourges me piffent pas à cause de mes résultats et voilà ça en plus"_

Elle se lamenta mentalement la tête entre les mains et finit par lâcher en une exclamation :

_Je vais me faire tuer c'est sur!_


	3. Amitié et même plus

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que Noana avait finalement acceptée leur présence à lui, mais aussi ces deux acolytes à ses côtés, d'ailleurs ils ne les remercieraient jamais assez sans eux, il n'aurait pas osé autant la côtoyé de peur que ça finisse mal pour elle. Celle -ci avait finit par céder car ils ne se gênaient par pour venir s'installer près d'elle au plus grand étonnement des autres étudiants.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, il ne s'ennuyait plus autant et pour cause, soit la jeune femme s'engueulait avec Sasori ou faisait l'idiote avec Deidara et avec lui rougissait mais arrivait malgré tout à avoir assez d'audace pour le surprendre.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une fille prenne autant de place encore moins comme ça, de condition, de nationalité et d'éducation différente, tout les séparait et pourtant...

Au départ, Itachi n'avait pas fait attention spécialement à elle, la seule chose qu'il en retenait c'est que celle-ci se fichait royalement de son existence voir le méprisait ce qui le laissait de glace, la classant dans la même catégorie que les autres: inintéressante.

Sa propension à vouloir se faire remarquer ou plutôt se démarquer et sa hargne envers les gens comme lui, mais aussi son sens de la justice, elle avait défendu le blondinet qu'on accusait de tricherie envers et contre tous et ça l'avait plutôt étonné. Il comprit qu'ils partageaient un point commun quand celui-ci su son âge, 19 ans et déjà trois années sans échec et avec mention : leur intelligence hors norme.

Et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer mais tout simplement être acceptée comme elle était. Du coup le fait que l'étudiante le niait commença à le travailler, il se demandait pourquoi celle-ci le fuyait, faisait-il si peur que ça, le doute s'immisça alors en lui.

Il se mit à l'observer et l'étudier un peu plus, et peu à peu, elle devenait un centre d'intérêt et d'autres points communs firent leur apparitions: chercher à cacher ce que l'on ressent est un art, lui en était passé maître, pas elle et son indifférence pour lui cachait mal l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait.

L'Uchiwa le comprit plus encore lorsqu'elle l'aida, au lieu de le laisser là et s'occupa même de lui sans broncher. Mais surtout se tut sur cette dépendance honteuse et destructrice. Il perçu enfin ce que cachait sa fausse aversion: un amour mal contenu et très fort.

Ce qui fit fondre ses dernières réticences et défenses, fut ce pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert, étant celui qu'il avait perdu et ayant appartenu à sa défunte mère...

Mais ces découvertes le chamboulèrent bien plus qu'il ne le cru et comprit que cette fille ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il était vraiment et avait même réussi à le faire rire ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années. Sa présence l'apaisait et celui-ci aimait l'entendre rire et la voir sourire.

Sa nature première d'introverti et d'impassible l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment et puis il avait du mal avec ça mais finalement faisait avec et les exprimait à sa manière.

Tout cela le jeune homme se garda bien de l'exposer à quiconque...

_-Allez manges bon sang, ça a l'air bon en plus!_

_-Je t'en prie goûtes y Dei'._

_-Non, c'est pour toi et tu as intérêt à manger sinon c'est moi qui le ferais à ta place._

C'était comme ça presque tous les midis, ils devaient la menacer pour qu'elle mange et finalement le chantage des deux autres et les menaces froides d'Itachi la faisaient plier.

Il faut dire aussi qu'en deux mois elle paraissait encore plus frêle et les évanouissements fréquents de celle-ci rendaient la chose encore plus suspecte.

Le brun s'inquiétait pour elle même si il ne le montrait pas, c'était lui qui payait ces repas malgré les protestations de Noa, il en venait à se demander comment elle tenait encore debout...

_-Comment ça se fait que tu ais maigris autant?_ Questionna sa voix froide

Elle sursauta à sa question et fuit son regard. Depuis leur rencontre ils s'étaient fait une promesse, celle que chacun se débarrassait de son addiction respective et pour le moment c'est elle même qui ne la respectait pas. Il sentait que la jeune femme lui cachait quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi et était bien décider à le découvrir.

_-Je ne sais pas pourtant je fais des efforts..._

Il la toisa de son regard neutre mais froid c_o_mme-ci ses yeux voulait lire en elle, Noa se sentit mal à l'aise et finit par se relever pour partir et cela énerva encore plus l'ébène.

_-Ou vas-tu?_

_- Aux toilettes, tu ne vas pas m'y suivre non plus et je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon!_ Explosa-t-elle vexée

Sourd à ses remarques, Itachi l'agrippa part le bras et l'emmena avec lui, sous les regards plus qu'étonné des autres étudiants, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient "le prince" dans un tel état d'énervement.

Une colère froide et sourde s'était emparée de lui et c'est avec brusquerie qu'il la poussa dans le premier local vide qu'il trouva. Un peu trop même car celle-ci ne sut pas se retenir et tomba à terre non sans se cognée, mais elle oublia vite sa douleur quand son regard rencontra le sien. Mélange d'inquiétude et de colère, ses yeux se firent durs et glacés, elle se releva et voulu reculer pour mettre une distance de sécurité entre elle même et le jeune homme.

Mais ce mouvement de recul ne lui échappa guère, il savait qu'en colère il terrorisait surtout en voyant l'expression de peur qui se peignait sur son visage.

Il la perçu mais s'avança vers elle malgré tout et la pris dans ses bras ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre encore plus.

_-Que...Itachi?_

Pour toute réponse, il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui, la mettant non seulement dans l'embarras mais l'incompréhension totale. Quand celui-ci la lâche enfin, elle ne savait plus quoi penser trop déroutée par ses revirements d'humeur et de comportements.

_-Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi, je ressens ton anxiété et ta peur, ça se voit même si tu le caches mais ton corps ne ment pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais te taire est inutile, saches que je le découvrirai._

Pour seule réaction, elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant et débitait plus d'une phrase.

Il repartit non sans avoir oublier de l'embrasser et la laissa encaisser le trop plein d'informations et d'émotions. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire chanceler Noa qui se retrouva au sol, les jambes tremblantes et en proie à une crise de nerfs. Les paroles de l'Uchiwa, sa voix froide ainsi que sa colère lui revenait en tête, tout ça l'avait chamboulée

_"Comment il a fait pour comprendre... Lui l'asocial et l'impassible, en plus il s'inquiète pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire, ça ne le regarde pas et puis je ne veux pas le mêler à ça."_

Ce ne fut qu'après une grosse demi heure qu'elle réussit à se remettre et retrouvée une respiration normale, la fatigue se faisant sentir, elle décida de retourner à son studio, les cours attendraient son corps était trop épuisé.

De son côté le prince cherchait quelqu'un, plus particulièrement Kotetsu Inato, persuadé que celui-ci pouvait l'aider à en savoir plus quand aux problèmes de la jeune fille. Ayant remarqué que ce professeur était une sorte de confident et protecteur, il tenta sa chance et attendit patiemment que son cours se finisse.

Après une demi-heure d'attente, il put enfin voir la silhouette du professeur s'avancer vers lui.

_-Eh bien que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en dehors de mes cours, Uchiwa-san?_

_-Je viens à propos de Noana..._

_-Amazuke-san, mais pourquoi, elle a un problème?_

_-Oui mais elle refuse de m'en dire plus et je suis persuadé que vous savez quelque chose._

Son vis-à-vis soupira longuement et lui proposa de le suivre dans son bureau.

_-Ça va être long donc nous serons mieux là bas et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes._

Quand Itachi vit dans quoi, il devait entrer, là surprise se marqua légèrement sur son visage, le bureau d'Inato était un foutoir sans nom, des piles de livres et de feuilles s'amassaient un peu partout, même son bureau n'était pas épargné. De plus la lumière filtrait faiblement car d'épais volets métalliques cachaient la baie vitrée. Le vieil homme essaya de faire de la place sur un vieux fauteuil bordeaux en envoyant valser une pile de livres et de papier.

_-Désolé pour le désordre mais personne ne vient jamais ici_. Dit- il tout en relevant les volets ce qui illumina la pièce instantanément et les fit tous les deux cligner des yeux.

_-Assieds-toi fais comme chez toi._ Lui indiqua celui-ci en désignant le fauteuil en face du sien.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et attendit patiemment qu'il ait finit de désordonner encore plus son bureau et de se servir un verre d'alcool.

_-Tu en veux un aussi?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Non merci, je ne bois pas._

_-C'est dommage tu devrais goûter ça ne te ferait pas de mal, halala les Uchiwa, toujours parfaits et irréprochables ce n'est pas trop dur à la longue de ne jamais faillir à sa réputation._ Plaisanta le professeur, puis il resta quelques instants pensif, puis devient sérieux tout d'un coup :

_-C'est marrant, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu t'intéresserais à ma protégée. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain?_

_-Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre..._

_-Je te reconnais bien là, trop fier pour avouer que tu tiens à quelqu'un. Et comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance en ne sachant pas si tu tiens un minimum à elle, quels sont tes intérêts ?_

_-Aucun, sinon je ne serai pas ici..._

Ce fut au tour d'Inato d'être surpris son élève le plus froid mais le plus réputé venait d'avouer de manière voilé mais compréhensible son attachement à quelqu'un

_- Eh bien si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu te prenais d'affection pour cette jeune fille là, j'aurai perdu beaucoup aux jeux!_ S'exclama-t-il en riant.

_-Je peux donc te révéler une partie de son histoire, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas et que tu sauras la raisonner... Je pense que je peux te faire confiance, tu tiens à elle n'est ce pas ?_

Il dit tout ça en fixant de manière dur son interlocuteur de ses petits yeux gris perçants comme-ci il cherchait un signe qui le dissuaderait de continuer à parler du passé de Noa. Pour toute réponse, l'Uchiwa fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer à sa demande silencieuse, l'homme continua alors :

-_Noana, je la connais depuis longtemps, elle a été ma patiente, il y a de ça 5 ans et quand je l'ai vu vouloir devenir étudiante en psychologies, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on l'accepte dans cette faculté. Elle avait un frère jumeau Kaname qui est mort il y a deux ans et a perdu ses parents, environ vers ses 11 ans coïncidence étrange dans le même attentat qui tua tes parents, le destin est cruel parfois... Ces deux décès l'ont énormément affectée à tel point qu'elle même refusait de vivre, son anorexie n'en est que le désir inconscient refoulé et ça la suit depuis tout ce temps et réapparaît à chaque contrainte. Chez son frère se fut la drogue, très vite il sombra dedans commençant par du cannabis et finissant avec de l'héroïne, mais pour se procurer ce poison il a du contracter des dettes et faire du deal lui même mais n'étant pas très assidu, Kaname a perdu de trop grosses sommes et n'arrivai pas à éponger tout ce qu'il devait, sa soeur s'est portée garante pour l'épargner, très mauvaise idée... Si d'ici un mois elle n'a pas rassemblée 3 000 000 yens*, elle devra se mettre au service du mafieux qui approvisionnait son frère... Son "sacrifice" est illusoire car vu qu'il est mort à peine un an après son engagement d'une overdose, Noa a mit sa vie en danger et en suspens juste par amour pour son frère c'est admirable mais naïf et j'ai beau avoir essayé de la raisonner, cette tête de mule n'a rien voulu entendre! Je ne sais pas exactement quelle relation te lie à elle mais j'espère que tu pourras lui venir en aide, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu et la soutiens autant que je le peux mais ce n'est pas suffisant..._

L'ébène avait tout écouté sans ciller jusque là et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

_-L'argent n'est pas un problème, c'est cet engagement qui risque de mal tourner ce genre de gens n'en ont jamais assez..._

_-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète le plus, tu es vraiment près à lui donner autant, eh bien elle t'a ensorcelée on dirait._ Releva l'homme avec un air goguenard et finissant son verre d'une traite.

_-Hm,pas vraiment... Je suis désolé mais il faut déjà que je m'en aille... _Déclara Itachi mal à l'aise à cause des allusions d'Inato.

_-Déjà, tu as un emploi du temps de ministre toi, dis donc ou bien tu fuis les questions. _Releva-t-il en devenant plus sérieux.

_En tout cas j'espère que tout ce que j'ai dis n'est pas vain et aussi méfies toi, elle s'est amourachée de toi et risques aussi de vouloir te sauver, elle a déjà commencé d'ailleurs._

_-Comment ça?_

Ces dernières paroles avaient attiré l'attention d'Itachi qui s'était immobilisé la main sur la clinche de la porte en attente d'une confirmation de ces soupçons.

_J'ai ramasser l'autre jour des coupures de journaux qu'elle avait fait tomber de son bloc de cours, c'était sur ce fameux attentat et elles concernaient la mort de tes parents plus particulièrement..._

De son côté Noa était revenue chez elle avec Deidara, celui-ci avait tenu à la raccompagner en voyant son état de fatigue et sa pâleur.

_-C'est génial chez toi dis donc, tout est coloré et personnalisé, j'ai voulu faire pareil dans mon appart mais Sasori n'était pas très d'accord, du coup je n'ai fait que ma chambre._

_-Je vis seule donc personne ne peut rien me dire, pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que tu redécores votre appart?_

_-Divergence d'opinion sur l'art, on va dire_. Maugréa le blond.

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme, s'étant elle même engueulée un certain nombre de fois sur leur vision respective de l'art avec le rouquin, elle comprit mieux pourquoi.

_-Vous avez le droit d'être en colocation?_

_-Oui c'est le seul "caprice" qu'on nous a accordé mais c'est surtout pour être sur qu'on fait pas de connerie, nos parents ont pensés qu'on se surveillerai mutuellement._

_-Pourquoi toi et lui êtes en sciences politiques et économiques alors que vous êtes plutôt centré artistique?_

Il soupira et fixa quelques instants la vue qui s'offrait à lui avant de lui répondre :

_-Pour que nos familles respectives se fassent bien voir, un artiste dans une famille riche et à la tête de grands groupes financiers et autres n'est pas tolérable, étant les aînés et héritiers il faut qu'on soit capable de reprendre la tête de ces empires. Et encore moi et Sasori pouvons pratiquer nos envies artistiques comme un loisir, mais Itachi ne pourra jamais réaliser ce dont il rêvait... De nous trois c'est celui qui a le plus de pression et de responsabilités._

_-En fait c'est super nul et contraignant la vie de riche..._ Lui répondit-elle pensive.

_- Eh ne me traite pas de riche! Je veux bien te filer ma place, tu verras comme c'est gai en plus je suis fiancé à une pimbêche et non seulement faut la supporter à chaque dîner important, mais aussi qu'elle soit dans la même université que moi._ Pleurnicha Deidara

Cela fit surtout rire de Noa plutôt que l'apitoyer.

-_C'est qui je la connais, elle en quelle option?_

_-En psychologies et elle s'appelle Yuna, c'est une rouquine maquillée comme une voiture volée et habillée de trucs moches et trop courts, quand elle embrasse j'ai l'impression d'une ventouse collée à moi, beurk..._ Grimaça-t-il.

_-Arrêtes, pitié tu vas me faire mourir de rire là! J'en peux plus!_

Elle pleurait de rire en imaginant le pauvre blondinet avec une fille comme cette idiote collée à lui.

_-Je vois qui c'est d'ailleurs, je comprends mieux pourquoi madame me fusille du regard souvent et se fiche de moi avec sa bande de copines enfin de rockets._

_-C'est depuis que tu m'as défendue, elle est persuadée que t'es amoureuse de moi, si elle savait..._

_- Ca ne serait pas d'un rouquin plutôt qu'elle devrait se méfier, non. _Glissa malicieusement Noa, pour toute réponse elle le vit rougir.

_-T'en fais pas je dirai rien. Mais faut que t'arrêtes de le dévorer des yeux aussi souvent sinon ça va devenir suspect._

_-A part, toi et Ita, personne ne le remarque c'est parce que tous les deux vous êtes des décrypteurs de comportements humains sur pattes._

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de rougir, la comparer à lui, la faisait se sentir étrange, elle avait du mal à se mettre à la même hauteur que celui qu'elle aimait.

_-t'exagères je suis pas aussi doué que mister freeze, d'ailleurs il cache bien son jeu lui et s'est trompé d'option._

_-T'as surtout un complexe d'infériorité vis à vis de lui! Tu sais t'es l'une de seule fille avec qui il parle et a su le voir tel qu'il était malgré sa froideur. Et il tient à toi malgré qu'il le montre très peu._

-_C'est quoi ce rêve sur lequel il a du faire une croix?_Questionna-t-elle_,_préférant changer de sujet, celui-ci le mettant mal à l'aise.

_-Succéder à son père et devenir diplomate c'est une manière de l'honorer, mais son "cher"tuteur veut qu'il lui succède et reprenne en main l'empire qu'il a crée. Seulement on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit des plus reluisant et fréquentable, on le soupçonne de fraude et d'association de malfaiteurs et de tremper dans des trucs pas nets pour justement le construire mais on sait difficilement l'accuser faute de preuves._

_-Rien que ça, eh ben... Et tu sais pourquoi son frère le déteste?_

_-Non mais tu devrais lui demander toi même, je pense, c'est déjà pas mal tout ce je te dis d'ailleurs ne dis rien sinon il risque de pas être très content que je t'ai autant parlé de lui._

_-Promis je serai muette comme une tombe_.

" _Deidara enfin partit, je peux cogiter un peu plus sur ce que je sais à propos d'Itachi, les coupures de journaux que j'avais récolter m'avait appris pourquoi dans cette montre qu'il m'avait donner, était gravée cette date, on partageait ce point commun macabre d'avoir perdu nos parents dans ce même évènement tragique, je me demandai si il le savait... Mes pensées furent interrompues par des coups frappé à ma porte, qui peut bien venir chez moi à dix heures du soir?"_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte méfiante et s'arma d'une lame prise au préalable dans sa cuisine et la cacha dans son dos et ouvrit à moitié la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qui était derrière, et en laissa même tomber son arme.

_-Tu ouvres souvent la porte armée d'un couteau?_ Lui demanda une voix grave.

_-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là et à une heure pareille chez moi?!_

_-C'est pas gentil de laisser son invité sur le pas de la porte, tu ne me laisserais pas entrer d'abord avant de me bombarder de question._ Fut sa réponse le tout dit de manière désinvolte, il empestait le saké et la fumée de cigarette et d'une autre substance dont elle reconnaissait l'odeur.

A contre cœur elle laissa entre le jeune homme malgré son état et alla ranger son arme provisoire a sa place, en revenant Itachi était debout près de l'entrée et la dévisageait de manière insistante cela la mis mal à l'aise, jamais elle n'avait perçu encore son regard si noir briller autant, un sourire charmeur s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

_-Tu devrais arrêter les substances illicites ça ne te réussit pas tu sais à chaque fois que je te vois tu es dans des états étranges et je ne te reconnais plus._ Osa-t-elle lui dire en soutenant son regard.

Cela le fit beaucoup rire et dérouta Noana , ça lui rappelait leur première rencontre...

_-J'aime quand tu es énervés ça te rend encore plus jolie.._

Cette phrase fit rougir la blanche qui ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Il enchaîna alors tout en la fixant :

_Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu ici?_

Elle hocha de la tête en signe de négation, ses joues étaient colorées de rouge virant au cramoisi, il se rapprocha d'elle et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_Parce que je sais qu'ici dans un état aussi lamentable, je me ferai pas jeter ou traiter d'incapable ou que sais je encore..._

Ouvrant grand les yeux et choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne le vit pas se pencher pour l'embrasser ce n'est que quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes que celle-ci réagit et le gifla.

_-Il est pas mis assistance publique sur mon front!_ Hurla t-elle folle de rage et les larmes aux yeux,

L'Uchiwa était encore sonné et dérouté par la baffe qu'il venait de se prendre et ne réagit pas tout de suite à ses propos, l'alcool n'aidant pas...

_-Tu me veux quoi à la fin, ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi... Qu'est ce que tu attends de ma part?_ La peine et la douleur transparaissaient dans sa voix et malgré son taux d'alcoolémie élevée il comprit qu'elle se sentait trahie et blessée par ses propos, encore une fois il s'était mal exprimé.

Soupirant il regarda longuement la forme devant lui, agitée de soubresauts, se maudissant d'être aussi peu doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça alors il l'enlaça pour la calmer, et fut surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas allant même jusqu'à se blottir contre lui.

_-Désolé d'être si peu doué, Noa-chan, je suis loin d'être parfait_. Murmura le brun à son oreille, la sentant frissonner dans ses bras.

Les larmes qu'il sentait mouillé son tshirt, se tarirent et elle osa relever son visage vers lui, il aurait bien voulu l'embrasser mais se retentit, elle pouvait très bien le repousser.

Un léger rire lui répondit et ça lui réchauffa le cœur de l'entendre à nouveau et qu'elle ne pleure plus.

_-En effet vous ne savez pas bien vous exprimer surtout quand il s'agit d'amour Uchiwa -sama._ Noa s'amusa à appuyer sur le sama pour le taquiner. Il rencontra deux yeux vairons et rieurs et captura ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

_-Il y a d'autres moyens pour..._ Répliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin et l'embrassa à nouveau ce qui fit rougir à nouveau violemment la jeune femme.

Itachi profita de sa gêne pour la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener dans sa chambre, malgré les protestations faiblardes de sa prisonnière.

Le reste de la nuit étant plus calme, vu que l'ébène dormait comme un bienheureux, les cheveux défaits sur Noana qui les caressait tout en réfléchissant.

_"Eh bien monsieur le tombeur si vos fans vous voyais comme cela, elles mourraient devant un tel tableau ou bien me tueraient surtout, c'est d'un romantique... Si il ne s'était pas endormi je ne pense pas qu'on dormirait d'ailleurs..."_

Elle sentit tout d'un coup la chaleur lui brûler les joues, décidément son imagination lui jouait des tours ainsi que ces hormones, des pensés peu catholiques lui passaient par la tête, et celle-ci maudit son petit ami et son corps d'Apollon de la gêner autant.

* * *

*30 000 euros rien que ça, la somme que doit Noa pour éponger les dettes de son frère jumeau.

Uhuh eh oui pas de lemon cette fiction étant ma première je n'ose pas encore me lancer dans ce genre d'exercices et puis vu que je vise un large public ben la flemme aussi d'en écrire un. ( Shikamaru sort de ce corps!*...*).

Par contre je me demandais c'est si nul que ça ce que j'écris que personne ne laisse de reviews?T_T


	4. Poison insidieux voir mortel

Des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre dans l'appartement d'à côté, d'abord à moitié endormie Noa ne perçu pas trop ce que c'était mais une fois bien réveillée elle se mit à taper sur le mur en criant après ces voisins de faire moins de bruit et d'aller voir dans un love hotel si c'était pas mieux. Tout cela en oubliant qui dormait à côté d'elle...

_-C'est la deuxième fois que je dors ici et c'est toujours aussi bruyant le réveil..._ Releva une voix pâteuse et enrouée.

La jeune femme rougit en voyant l'allure débraillée de son prince pas trop charmant, le tableau était le suivant:

Ces longs cheveux noirs étaient défaits et emmêles , ses yeux rougis par le sommeil et encore plus cernés que d'habitude , il avait le teint blafard et pour compléter le tout était torse nu. Mais ce n'était pas les bruits suspects de ces voisins qui allait aider ses rougeurs et sa gêne à se calmer et malgré sa gueule de bois Itachi restait attirant. Ce n'est que quand elle le vit faire la grimace et se prendre la tête entre les mains, que celle-ci pensa a lui trouver un anti-douleur, et ça ne serait pas de trop pour le remettre.

Quand elle fut revenue de la cuisine pour lui donner le tout, il avait disparu dans la salle de bains et revint avec un gant de toilette rose sur la tête et attrapa le verre que Noa tenait et le but d'une traite. C'en était trop pour elle qui se mit à rire ce qui étonna l'Uchiwa.

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça?_

_-Toi._ Réussit à lui répondre la jeune fille qui se tordait de rire.

_-Hm._ Fut la seule réponse auquel elle eue droit, il s'était renfrogné à cause de son hilarité à ses dépens.

_-Désolé c'est nerveux mais te voir avec un truc rose sur le front et la gueule de bois c'est pas tous les jours, on dirait que tu fais un dédoublement de personnalité presque vu comment tu te comportes en public et quand tu es avec moi, c'est un peu monsieur parfait en façade mais rock n roll en privé._Rigola-t-elle.

Il voulut lui répliquer quelque chose mais des coups portés à la porte l'interrompit, ils se regardèrent un instant et elle finit par se lever pour aller voir qui les dérangeaient mais celui-ci l'interpella:

_-Attends , mets quelque chose de plus long, tu ne vas pas ouvrir comme ça._

Elle fit des gros yeux, et regarda sa robe de nuit puis lui.

-_A part Dei et Saso, je ne vois pas qui ça serait, y a pas trente six milles possibilités et je ne penses pas que j'intéresse l'un ou l'autre et ma robe de nuit n'est pas trop courte._

_-Elle est transparente je te signale et tu les intéresses plus que tu ne le crois, mets ça au moins._ Répondit t-il tout en lui envoyant un pull long qui trainait là.

Elle resta coit quelques instants et enfila le pull en vitesse et alla enfin ouvrir, non sans rougir en voyant les deux concernés en face d'elle et en pensant aux propos du brun.

-_Eh ben t'en mets du temps, t'es dur d'oreille ou t'as le sommeil lourd._ Charria le blond.

_-Dis plutôt que tu as un invité._ Renchérit le rouquin avec un sourire moqueur.

_-Et pas des moindres_.Continua l'autre tout en souriant.

_-Ça serait pas un brun ténébreux que toute la gente féminine de notre fac se dispute? _Ajouta le rouquin.

Excédée, celle-ci hésitait entre les laisser là et leur claquer la porte au nez sans un mot ou les engueuler :

-_Si vous faites encore une allusion débile, vous restez dehors, c'est clair!_

_-Oula mais mademoiselle est de mauvaise humeur, tu t'es levée du pied gauche ce matin?_

_-Bon si débile et débilos ont finis leur numéro, je peux peut-être les laisser entrer, non?_ Lâcha -t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf en ignorant la dernière remarque.

Deidara éclata de rire et Sasori fit la moue , sa remarque ne lui plaisait guère mais elle lui avait clouée le bec, ils finirent par entrer et s'installer pour déjeuner. Ceux -ci avaient ramener de quoi manger pour faire un festin. Elle se demanda même si ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'Itachi serait ici. Attrapant un pain au chocolat, ça lui parut le plus facile à manger sans que son estomac ne le lui fasse recracher, elle se mit à l'émietter et le manger par petit bout.

_-Que me vaut votre visite un samedi matin, vous êtes tombez du lit, tous les deux?_

_-On voulait te proposer une sortie à toi et Ita, au fait il est où?_

_-Mister freeze est dans ma chambre et tente de se remettre de sa gueule de bois..._

Sa remarque fit rire Deidara et arracha un sourire à Sasori.

_-C'est vrai que ça lui va bien._ Renchérit celui-ci.

_-C'est marrant d'habitude, il vient se réfugier chez nous quand il a trop bu,mais apparemment il a préféré venir ici hm._

Tout en disant cela, il lui fit un clin d 'oeil qui n'échappa à Noa,elle avala de travers un morceau de sa viennoiserie même et se demandait si ces deux-là étaient aussi au courant pour l'héroïne.

-_Au fait tu devrais aller te préparer et ramène nous au passage ton chéri_.Cette allusion la fit rougir, elle se hâta de finir de manger et se releva en vitesse du canapé mais trop vite car un vertige la pris ainsi qu'une violente douleur au coeur et ce fut le trou noir.

_-T'es sur qu'il faut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital?_

-_Non, ça ne sert à rien et puis elle ne voudra pas, de toute façon elle revient à elle_. C'était sa voix, qu'elle reconnue en premier mais aussi trois paires d'yeux qui la fixaient qu'elle aperçu en ouvrant les siens. Du noir, du bleu et de l'or c'est à peu près ce que distinguait la blanche pas encore bien remise de son malaise.

_-Ouch ma tête, il m'est arrivée quoi?_ Demanda -t-elle tout en essayant de se relever, mais peine perdue ses jambes refusaient de la portée la faisant atterrir dans les bras d'Itachi.

_-Toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger ça_.Lui ordonna une voix , elle vit Deidara lui tendre une barre chocolatée et bourrée de graisse se dit la malade en voyant la bombe calorique devant son nez.

Elle l'a pris à regrets et mordit dedans, encore une fois son corps l'avait lâcher ou plutôt avait démissionner car trop fatigué, et cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent mais étrangement elle n'arrivait pas à se résonner et manger la terrorisait toujours autant, si à ce rythme elle continuait comme cela, c'est sondée, perfusée et contrainte par la force de manger que ça finirait. C'est avec peine qu'elle retint ces larmes et la nausée qui la prenait et sentis la faiblesse peu à peu la quitter. Une voix grave la sortis de ces pensées néfastes et elle sentit qu'on lui caressait le dos.

_-Noa tu es sûre que ça ira?_ Celle-ci sourit à l'ébène et hocha de la tête pour lui signifier que oui et quitta ses bras à contre coeur pour aller se changer.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, leur langue se délièrent laissant paraître leur inquiétude.

_-Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il ne faut pas être grand clair pour voir que son état empire et la maladie va avoir raison d'elle en la laissant continuer comme ça._

Sasori venait de parler d'un ton froid mais ou transparaissait toute sa colère quant à son mauvais état de santé.

_-Je le sais mais si tu crois que c'est facile, de plus même si je trouve un clinique spécialisée là dedans, il faut encore que je saches comment faire passer ses frais sans que lui le saches..._

Le brun affichait un air de lassitude extrême et d'inquiétude aussi.

-_Et si nous on se partageait les frais, ça ne serait pas plus facile?_ Proposa le blond

-_Je ne pense pas qu'elle acceptera, il faut plutôt essayer de la convaincre de se faire soigner ou qu'elle y atterrisse de force mais c'est trop dangereux et reste la dernière limite._

_-Et puis nos parents trouveraient ça suspect que d'un coup tout notre argent part dans de gros frais, ça aussi ça risque d'être découvert... _Renchérit Sasori soucieux.

_-Tu parles d'elle mais il y aussi toi Ita, si tu crois que tu pouvais nous cacher ça longtemps, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil._

Itachi toisa froidement le blond qui venait de dire cela.

-_Pour le moment ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle mais d'elle._ Ce qui ne fit qu'énerver son ami .

_-Raaah mais t'en as pas marre de fuir à la fin, tu te la joues mature et responsable mais en fait t'es un lâche!_ Lui cria t-il ce qui ne plut pas du tout à l'Uchiwa qu'il l'attrapa par le col, alors que Sasori était au milieu des deux pour les séparer. Cela finit en bagarre générale entre les trois qui fut interrompue par Noana...

_-Arrêtez_! Leur cria-t-elle dessus en plongeant sur eux pour séparer.

_-Pire que des gamins, c'est pas vrai ça! Vous avez la vingtaine pas la dizaine et ce n'est pas en vous disputant derrière mon dos et décidant aussi à ma place que ça va arranger les choses! Quant à toi Dei ce n'est pas en traitant Itachi de lâche que ça va l'aider, on a chacun nos raisons et vous ne me mettrez pas dans une clinique tant que je tiens debout, voilà la discussion est close. _Finit celle-ci en les fusillant tous les trois du regard.

Elle avait beau être plus frêle, plus jeune et plus petite qu'eux, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en colère, et contrastait avec sa faiblesse physique, cette particularité étrange fascinait chacun à leur manière les trois garçons.

_-Bon alors on l'a fait ou quoi cette sortie finalement?_

Cela les fit sortir de leur mutisme, Sasori étant le premier, y allant de sa remarque sarcastique :

_-Désolé on osait plus rien dire, tu nous as terrorisés aussi avec ta colère, t'es imposante quand tu t'y mets malgré ta carrure._

Pour toute réponse celle-ci lui tira la langue.

_-Et c'est toi qui nous traite de gamins hein..._ Il leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant.

Un groupe de quatre jeunes gens attiraient l'attention, il faut dire aussi que la tenue qu'on peut qualifier d'excentrique de la seule fille qui les accompagnaient ainsi que celle d'un certain blond n'aidait pas. Il étaient en quête d'endroit ou pouvoir passer l'après midi tranquille sans être assaillis ou accostés à tout bout de champ.

_-Shibuya?_

_-Non trop de monde, on va encore plus se faire emmerder._

_-Harajuku?_

_-Pareil..._

_-Shinjuku?_

_-Idem que le précédent._

_-Ben quoi alors, proposez si vous êtes si doués pour trouver. _Soupira la blanche.

_-Le jardin botanique d'Ueno, c'est vert et on aura moins de chance de se faire embêter là bas. On a qu'à acheter de quoi manger et pique niquer sur place, il y a des endroits réservés pour et même un zoo si on s'ennuie._

_-Mais c'est un super idée ça! Par contre on y va comment?_

_-Ben en métro._ Cette idée lui parut normale mais moins pour les trois autres qui la regardaient perplexe, de façon neutre et choqué.

_-J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas?_ Leur demanda la jeune femme inquiète face à leurs réactions.

_-C'est qu'on a jamais pris le métro en fait..._ Révéla le plus causant des trois, gêné.

Abasourdie par cette révélation, elle finit par rire un peu.

-_Eh bien comme ça ce sera vôtre baptême, je ne pensais pas que l'on vous empêchait à ce point de ne pas vous mêlez à la plèbe, même les transports en communs vous sont épargnés et vous faites comment alors pour aller en cours?_

_-On a des voitures particulières qui nous déposent._

A cette affirmation elle resta sans mot une fois de plus et se dit que ça devait être pas mal par certains aspects d'être aussi riche...

Finalement ils s'étaient mis d'accord et avaient pris le métro, cette expérience fut traumatisante pour deux d'entre eux surtout, Sasori s'était fait draguer ouvertement par plusieurs filles et garçons, Deidara plotté les fesses ainsi que draguer mais comme on le prenait pour une fille cela le fit enrager et Itachi étant celui qui s 'en sortait le mieux, Noa veillait à ce qu'on ne l'approche pas en lâchant des remarques acerbes mais les regards noirs du brun furent les plus efficaces.

_-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, je crois que plus jamais de ma vie je ne reprendrai le métro!_ S'exclama l'androgyne outré.

_-Comment tu fais pour survivre là dedans tous les jours?_ Demanda le roux avec les joues encore rouges des avances qu'on lui avait faites.

_-Le pelotage j'y ai déjà eu droit, y en a un même un qui a réussi à me toucher la poitrine mais je lui ai mis un coup de poing assez fort pour lui enlever l'envie de recommencer. Grâce à mes robes froufroutantes et mon corps asexuée on ne me touche plus ou presque à de rares exceptions._

_-Hm_. Visiblement cette révélation ne plaisait pas du tout à l'Uchiwa qui abhorrait une expression contrariée.

-_Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire Ita._ Plaisanta le blond toujours prêt à le taquiner,mais avant que l'ébène ne puisse lui répondre, la mélodie de "Slow hands" d'Interpol* se fit entendre et c'est à contre-coeur que celui-ci répondis à l'appel.

Après ce coup de téléphone Itachi dut partir rapidement, le devoir l'appelant, son oncle lui téléphonant pour qu'il vienne tout de suite sans se préoccuper de le déranger pour une chose de la plus haute importance. Il planta là les trois, avec un minimum d'explications, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire au revoir, ni de s'excuser car une voiture noire attendait déjà pour le conduire.

_"Me voilà seule avec le duo infernal, pas que je ne les aime pas au contraire mais j'aurai voulu que lui soit là aussi, c'est si rare les moments ou l'on peut être réunis sans la foule ou les idiots autour...Tant pis ce sera pour une prochaine fois. "_

Légèrement déprimée par cet évènement, Dei et Sasori firent leur possible pour redonner le sourire à la jeune fille. L'après midi passa vite et fut comme une bouffée d'air pour tous les trois malgré l'absence de leur ami, entre engueulades, rigolades et défis stupides et tordus, ils s'amusèrent bien même, ces deux aînés étant aussi gamins qu'elle. Elle avait même réussi sans vraiment le vouloir à savoir pourquoi ils faisaient tout pour la tenir éloignée de leur monde, une promesse demandée et faite par lui pour la protéger, mais de quoi ça Noa ne le savait pas vraiment et se posait énormément de questions à ce sujet et se dit que le lendemain elle lui demanderait, des questions et pas de réponses il y en avait trop et des mystères aussi, il fallait qu'elle en sache un peu plus quitte à le pousser un peu...

En revenant chez elle, Noa se sentit étrange comme épuisée, très mais aussi une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la poitrine, reconnaissant ce symptôme caractéristique mais refusant de l'écouter et se disant que ça passerai, elle l'ignora et attendit que ça aille mieux...

Le brun s'ennuyait à mourir, Madara son tuteur l'avait emmener avec lui pour assister à l'une de ses réunions importantes pour qu'il apprenne comment ça marchait dans ce milieu et aussi puisse surveiller ses adversaires et associés et lui rapporter leurs faits et gestes ou tout autres actes suspects de leur part. Paranoïaque, rusé et vicieux étaient des mots qui correspondait bien pour décrire l'homme que l'Uchiwa haissait le plus mais pour le moment il rongeait son frein, attendant le bon moment pour frapper... Alors qu'il se concentrait sur les paroles toutes plus ennuyantes et inintéressantes que les autres, son smartphone vibra dans sa poche, profitant de la cacophonie générale, il l'attrapa discrètement et regarda qui lui avait envoyer un message, ces yeux seuls trahirent sa surprise, son visage restant de marbre :

Message de **Noana** :

Help

Reçu à 20h08

Tout à coup une certaine appréhension se disputant à l'incompréhension, le prit même si extérieurement rien ne transparaissait. Que signifiait ce message et que lui était-il arrivé, toute son attention se portait dorénavant entièrement vers elle et il n'écouta plus rien durant les 30 dernières minutes de cette stupide réunion. Quand il put enfin être libérer, celui-ci appella Sasori, qui avait essayer plusieurs fois de le joindre après la réception du message

_-Qu'est ce qui passe?_

_-Tu l'as eu aussi ce message d'elle?_ Sa voix lui parvenait grave mais fatigué à travers son téléphone.

_-Hm._

_-On est à l'hôpital avec elle, pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand chose à part qu'elle est inconsciente et qu'on a pas le droit de la voir, le médécin n'a rien voulut nous dire de plus, peut-être que si tu viens..._

_-On?_

_-Dei et moi, on t'attends..._

_-Quel hôpital?_

_-Universitaire._

Il raccrocha coupant court à la conversation son visage était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude et malgré la neutralité qu'il affichait, son expression laissa paraître une certaine inquiétude. Quand il arriva là-bas, on voulu d'abord l'empêcher de rentrer mais bizarrement quand on su son identité et avec l'aide d'un demi mensonge, Itachi put enfin rejoindre ces deux amis qui l'attendaient et la voir aussi.

Ce qu'ils virent en entrant dans sa chambre, les glaça, Noana était étendue et paraissait plus maigre que jamais son teint livide et ces lèvres si pâles n'aidaient en rien donnant l'impression que la mort l'avait déjà figer. Des fils et un respirateur avaient envahis son corps, branchée et perfusé de partout, on aurait dit un être artificiel dont la vie ne tenait que par la grâce de tous ces embranchements. Le silence régnait dans la pièce et seul le bip bip monotone et autres bruits de machines venaient le briser. Quelqu'un vint rompre ce silence funèbre en entrant dans la pièce, un médecin et il s'adressa d'abord à l'ébène, celui-ci ayant prétendu être le fiancé de la jeune femme.

_-Vôtre fiancée a été victime d'un arrêt cardiaque, j'ai d'ailleurs été étonnée qu'elle soit encore debout avec le poids qu'elle pèse, d'après nos examens son corps présente les signes typiques d'une anorexie mentale sévère qui dure depuis plusieurs années. Son corps est abîmé de l'intérieur son coeur est le plus touché et quand elle reprendra connaissance des mesure d'urgences sont à prévoir pour la soigner, elle ne peut pas rester comme ça..._

_-Lesquelles?_

_-Si dans l'immédiat, cette jeune femme n'est pas prise en charge pour reprendre rapidement du poids, sa vie est en danger et son coeur peut lâcher à n'importe quel autre moment. Elle souffre d'hypotension grave, de tachycardie et des diverses carences sévères même son cerveau est atteint et présente des dysfonctionnements, je vous épargnerai tout le vocabulaire médical mais je tiens à souligné la gravité de son état. Les séquelles à long terme sont un coeur et un corps affaibli et vieilli prématurément et des problèmes telle de l'hypotension, de la tachycardie et mais aussi des problèmes du aux carences grave comme une masse osseuse diminuée et des fractures plus vite arrivées._

A nouveau Itachi devint blême mais resta impassible encore à l'entente du verdict du médecin mais il n'était pas le seul, Deidara paraissait choqué et peiné et Sasori tentait de garder une contenance malgré son visage livide seul son regard trahissait son malaise.

Intérieurement, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir agit, la voir comme ça, l'avait dévasté et son regard paraissait encore plus froid et vide. Il demanda si il avait le droit de rester auprès d'elle malgré que ce soit un service de soins intensifs, on le lui accorda. Le brun raccompagna les deux autres le tout en silence, la soudaine chute de celle qui avait su les conquérir les terrassaient et faisaient étrange à voir de l'extérieur. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le glacial et asocial Uchiwa Itachi serait touché d'apprendre le sort peu enviable de celle qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer aimer, que l'arrogant Akasuna no Sasori serait mal à l'aise et tout aussi anxieux quand au sort de la blanche ou encore que l'excentrique Usagiwa* Deidara serait choqué et si triste de savoir dans quel état se trouvait sa petite artiste comme il aimait la surnommer.

En revenant dans la chambre le jeune homme se plaça près d'elle la veillant au cas ou celle-ci se réveillerait dans la nuit, il finit par s'endormir la tête dans les bras, la frôlant de près . Le réveil fut brutal, une jeune infirmière aux cheveux coiffés étrangement en deux macarons vint vérifier les machines de la patiente et lui fit une prise de sang et releva d'autres choses. Quand elle vit la tête que tirait l'héritier Uchiwa, elle se rougit et s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé avec un sourire charmeur. Celle-ci partit sans demander son reste quand elle eue finit, le regard noir qu'il lui lançait aidant. L'ébène en profita pour partir en quête de quoi se réveiller.

"Une douleur me tenaille le bras gauche et tout le côté en fait et ma tête, kami-sama, qui a invité une fanfare dedans pitié! J'aimerai ouvrir les yeux mais mes paupières semblent peser trois tonnes et pas qu'elle en fait tout mon corps parait ankylosé. Allez un effort et je pourrai ouvrir les yeux, j'y suis presque... Aie mes yeux ça brûle toute cette luminosité, mais j'ai réussi après un effort surhumain puis ce fut de nouveau tout noir..."

Quand il revint dans la chambre, armé d'un café et l'air moins endormi, une surprise l'attendait, Kotetsu Inato était là regardant son élève toujours inconsciente, sur la table de nuit trônait un pot de chrysanthèmes pourpres.

_-Uchiwa san, eh bien tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..._ Le ton du professeur paraissait éteint, il fixait Noana l'air grave et désolé.

_-C'est fou de se dire qu'elle était si pleine d'énergie malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui rodait au dessus de sa tête comment a t-elle réussi à cacher ça et la gravité, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été aveugle._

_-On l'a tous été alors..._ La voix atone et froide d' Itachi résonnait étrangement comme-ci il était étranger à tout voir détaché, cela frappa Inato qui le dévisagea.

_-Tu es sur que ça va?_ Il n'eut comme réponse un regard vide et froid, se sentant de trop il décida de revenir plus tard et se leva avant de partir il déclara :

_-Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans le mutisme que ça passera mieux, extérioriser tu devrais regarder la définition de ce mot dans un dictionnaire...De toute façon, elle est plus forte que ça et tient à la vie enfin à une nouvelle raison d'y tenir..._ Il le fixa quelques instants,l'air sévère et sur ces mots partit, désespérant d'avoir réussi à provoquer une réaction chez le jeune homme.

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit c'est du blanc et beaucoup trop cela l'éblouit et la fit cligner des yeux, puis elle distingua du rouge et un rectangle de couleur bleu foncé quand sa vue s'était enfin stabilisé le morceau de papier, car c'était ça, était raturé d'une écriture fine et élégante, et seul un mot y figurait :

Wabiru*

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre un peu moins joyeux même si j'ai essayer de faire léger et pas super tragique et lourd.^-^"

*Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est un groupe de rock indé américain. Ce que j'écoute pendant que j'écris m'inspire et puis je trouvait que ça allait bien dans le contexte.

*Ce nom est une pure invention, j'ai toujours trouver bizarre que certains persos n'aient pas de nom de famille mais bon...-_-

*Pardonnes moi.

Une petite review n'est pas de refus.:)


	5. Passé et présent liés

Six mois, voilà maintenant tout ce temps qu'une certaine jeune femme était isolée et soignée dans cet hôpital, six mois qu'elle n'avait plus vu, ni de nouvelles d'Itachi, seul Deidara et Sasori venaient de temps à autre la voir ou lui passait un coup de fil mais ils restaient silencieux quand celle-ci cherchait à savoir le pourquoi de cette disparition soudaine. Ses seuls contacts avec l'extérieur était donc avec eux et son sensei, Noana malgré tout avait réussi à reprendre plus de dix kilos ce qui était un exploit, Inato avait vu juste car ayant maintenant une raison de se battre mais aussi une motivation supplémentaire pour sortir et le retrouver, ses efforts et son envie de guérir étaient énormes.

_"Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, 20 années d'existence sur cette terre et quelles années mouvementées... J 'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir vécu bien plus que certains petits vieux..."_

A cette idée elle soupira et se dit aussi que son année sera difficile à rattraper et quand enfin on la laissera sortir de cette prison, le retour à la réalité allait être difficile pendant un moment. Ce milieu l'amoindrissait et la jeune fille enguirlandait souvent les infirmières et les médecins qui voulaient lui prescrire des anxiolytiques et autres choses du genre car selon eux elle souffrait de dépression, s'emmurant dans le silence et ne voulant communiquer avec personne, surtout pas les autres patients, seul ses visiteurs avaient le droit d'entendre sa voix. En réalité, ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir c'était le fait que non seulement on lui interdisait de rester seule mais en plus l'obligeait à faire des activités idiotes et anti-créatives selon ces termes, l'empêchant de dessiner ou s'exprimer comme elle l'entendait. On finit par la surnommer la poupée solitaire et ne l'obligea plus à participer vu l'entrain et la mauvaise foi que celle-ci y mettait...

Sa chambre était un foutoir ou gisait tout plein de dessins représentant un certain brun, ça virait à l'obsession et Dei lui faisait remarquer en la taquinant tandis que le roux essayait de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Ces deux-là avaient finis par se mettre ensemble le tout de manière discrète, il faut dire aussi que leur famille respective n'aurait pas apprécier, il leur fallait déjà gérer les excentricités du blond, ce qui leur valait déjà pas mal de sueurs froides.

_-Amazuke-san vous avez de la visite._

_-Hm._ Voilà qu'elle avait attrapée le même tic que lui maintenant, à force de ne plus vouloir parler à personne ou presque. Son langage se cantonnait à ça et quelques phrases pas plus.

En arrivant dans le couloir,celle-ci fut surprise et resta immobile quelques instants et pour cause se tenait devant elle, un jeune homme qui lui était inconnu mais ressemblant furieusement à Itachi mis à part ses cheveux plus courts et son air arrogant, c'était sa copie conforme mais plus jeune.

_-Qui es-tu_? Demanda- t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Il lui lança un regard noir et finit par lui rétorqué sèchement tout en la toisant :

_-Sasuke, le frère d'Itachi._

Noa écarquilla les yeux en se demandant si il ne se fichait pas d'elle et surtout que faisait-il là avec un gros paquet rouge et bleu dans les bras qui apparemment le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

-_Je croyais que tu le détestais et refusais de le voir ou lui parler..._

Pour toute réponse il soupira et finalement daigna répondre :

_-C'est trop long à expliquer, en gros je fais le messager pour lui, il ne peut pas venir donc c'est moi qui t'amènes ce truc._ Dit-il tout en pointant l'imposant paquet.

_-Messager..._ La jeune femme se mit à rire, il faut dire que l'air profondément ennuyé et la façon dont il était habillé faisait un contraste étrange le faisant ressembler à une sorte de magicien. Elle remarqua que contrairement à son aîné, Sasuke était nettement plus excentrique et portait une redingote noire en velours et en dessous une chemise pourpre, le tout lui donnait un air de dandy. Elle cessa de rire en rencontrant le regard furieux que lui lançait l'adolescent.

_- Si tu crois que ça m'amuse!_ Il la planta là sans plus d'explication en ayant fourrer son fardeau dans les bras de la jeune fille qui resta ébahie quelques instants par le manque de patience de son visiteur, mais se reprit :

_-Attends! J'aimerais savoir quand je pourrai revoir ton frère, tu ne peux pas me le dire?_

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

_-J'en sais rien, ça ne dépend pas de lui..._

Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus, ce qui la mit en rogne, à croire que c'était de famille de parler par énigme et prononcer moins de trois phrases. Se dit-elle, tout en regardant avec curiosité son colis, un détail lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de son cadeau d'anniversaire, une étiquette bleu foncé avec une écriture fine pendait au ruban blanc énorme. Mais sa contemplation fut interrompue par la venue d'une autre visite dont l'informa une infirmière, décidément c'était sa journée pensa celle-ci en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

En y arrivant, Noana aperçut quelqu'un qui lui était aussi inconnu et se dit que ça devait être le jour des visites surprises. Le visiteur qui se tenait devant elle, devait être à peine plus âgé que trente ans si on se fiait aux parties de son visage qui n'étaient pas dissimulées, ces cheveux étaient en pétards et aussi blanc que les siens, un masque cachait la partie inférieur de son visage ce qui l'intrigua.

_-Euh à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler? _Demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

_-Kakashi Hatake, inspecteur._ Le salua l'homme d'un signe de la main.

_-Inspecteur mais pourquoi la police vient me rendre visite? Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu en plus..._

_-C'est en rapport avec deux affaires, l'une concerne la famille Uchiwa et l'autre un certain dealer du nom de Kabuto._

Elle tiqua en entendant ces propos et compris en quoi le nom d'Hatake lui était familier. Il était celui qui avait rouvert le dossier, il y a trois ans sur ce fameux attentat, qui avait été classé sans suite faute de preuve pour trouver un coupable. La surprise et l'anxiété se disputaient dans l'esprit de Noa, mais elle se reprit.

_-En quoi ais-je un rapport avec la famille Uchiwa, est que ça concerne l'attentat?_ Tout en disant cela son visage devint blême.

L'homme sembla sourira à travers son masque pour la rassurer :

-J_e vais commencer par la bonne nouvelle si je puis dire... Kabuto le trafiquant a qui tu devais plus de 3 millions de yen a été coffré, il te faudra témoigner à son procès._

_-Et la mauvaise?_ Lui demanda t-elle toujours aussi anxieuse.

-_On aimerai que tu témoignes pour l'autre affaire qui est tout aussi importante, tu es impliquée dedans car tes parents sont morts dans le même attentat que les Uchiwa, mais surtout tu connais et a vu le commanditaire... Ou du moins a été en contact indirect, le nom de Madara Uchiwa ne te dis rien?_

-_Si vaguement, c'est un parent éloigné de cette famille je crois, je l'ai vu un peu avant que l'explosion n'ait lieu, il m'a même sourit mais ça m'a fait peur car s'était malsain et j'ai vite compris que cet homme n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être et que ce qui s'est passé ne lui était pas étranger..._ Elle semblait réfléchir tout en lui répondant.

_-Ton témoignage sera important pour disculper Itachi Uchiwa, son tuteur donc Madara veut se faire disculper et lui faire encaisser ses activités mafieuses, il a su je ne sais comment que son neveu avait des liens pas nets avec un groupe d'activistes altermondialistes du nom d'Akatsuki et prenait certaines drogues dont de l'héroïne et compte se servir de ça pour tout lui faire porter pour mieux l'évincer à sa propre succession, mais surtout l'empêcher de dévoiler ses trafics et autres magouilles et surtout la vérité concernant la mort de ses parents et les tiens._

A l'entente de cette accusation, elle se figea et comprit mieux pourquoi il taisait tout cela et voulait à tout prix le garder pour lui seul, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal fut d'entendre que cette ordure avait fait tuer ses parents et ceux de l'Uchiwa et comptait se faire disculper de tout cela.

_-Akatsuki, ce nom je le connais, j'ai travailler pendant deux ans dans un de leur bar mais ils ont du fermer boutique. La brigade de sécurité a fait fermer tous leur bars soi disant parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aux normes et ne respectaient pas les mesures de sécurité. Mais ça me paraissait étrange comme motif..._

_- En effet c'était un prétexte, officieusement car officiellement, un certain Hidan était accusé de trafic et de vol de données confidentielles et sécurisées qu'il revendait aux plus offrants._

_-Je comprends mieux alors... Mais quel est le rapport avec l'Uchiwa?_

_-Je vois que tu était aussi impliqué sans le vouloir... Itachi a pris contact avec eux, il y a deux environ et depuis collecte des preuves pour le faire accuser avec l'aide de ces malfrats en échange de ça, il leur donnait et détournait des fonds a certaines fins peu recommandables. En fait il jouait sur deux fronts en faisant ce que voulait Madara mais aussi ces types qu'il fréquentait mais tout en faisant foirer une partie de leur plan de temps à autre... C'est un jeu dangereux auquel il jouait car maintenant les autorités autant que les malfrats sont à ses trousses._

_-Vous savez ou il est ?_ Pour toute réponse l'inspecteur lui tendit le journal et en voyant la une Noa fut prise de frissons, il était en cavale et porter disparu depuis six mois, mais l'affaire éclatait seulement maintenant.

_-Nous aimerions mettre la main sur lui, tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où il pourrait être? Sa soudaine disparition et l'éclatement de l'affaire concernant son tuteur si rapidement font que tout porte à croire qu'Itachi a fait express de laisser planer le doute sur sa culpabilité pour mieux avoir et faire accuser Madara, mettant ainsi à jour tout son trafic et ses magouilles, seulement pour étayer mes preuves le principal interpellé manque à l'appel et je ne peux pas l'aider._

_-Je... Je ne sais pas..._

_-Tu es sure? _Rencherit-il l'air suspicieux.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et semblait hésiter et pour cause, ne sachant même pas si cette source était sûre et puis si cet homme n'enfoncerait pas le fugitif.

_-Si je vous donne un indice, vous me promettez de me dire ou il est? Ça va faire six mois que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles de lui._

-_Mon travail est de servir la justice, je ne peux que promettre d'essayer de le retrouver. Et faire la lumière sur cette affaire l'aidera d'une certaine manière et il reviendra plus vite aussi. _Cette réponse parut lui suffire car elle lui répondit :

_-Je comprends... Peut-être que si vous interrogiez Sasuke Uchiwa cela vous mènera à une piste plus intéressante qu'avec moi._

_-Je te remercie et te tiendrai au courant si on le retrouve et ne t'en fais pas._ Il la salua d'un signe de tête et partit laissant la jeune femme seule avec des questions et des espoirs plein la tête. Mais son répit fut de courte durée, on lui annonça encore une visite.

_-Encore! Mais c'est pas vrai, ils se sont donner le mot ou quoi_! S'exclama t-elle en soupirant.

_-Eh ben c'est comme ça que tu nous accueilles, si tu veux on repart d'où on vient aussi._ Lui reprocha un voix grave mais calme.

Noana eue un sursaut de recul en voyant ces visiteurs, non pas parce que c'était eux mais leur tenues,enfin surtout celle d'un en particulier.

_-Que... Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Sasori? Deidara t'as contraint et forcé pour que tu sois habillé comme ça?_ L'expression de surprise qui se peignait maintenant sur son visage fit rire le roux.

_-Au moins ça provoque une réaction à défaut de te plaire._

_-Mais il s'est passé quoi aujourd'hui, vous avez décidez de piller ma garde robe ou quoi?!_

Se tenait devant elle, un rouquin habillé tel un marquis lui donnant des allures d'aristocrate et ce n'était pas son air froid et hautain qui arrangeait la chose.

_-J'ai perdu un pari contre Dei, il m' obligé à porter ça._ L'éclaira celui-ci tout en regardant sa tenue avec dédain.

_-Pourtant ça te va trop bien, yeah t'es sexy!_

Le blond venait d'arriver et paraissait hilare d'avoir gagner son pari et faisait rougir le roux par ses remarques. Cela fit sourire la jeune femme et oublier un peu ce que sa visite précédente avait soulever comme inquiétudes et questions.

_-Eh t'as pas ouvert ton cadeau!_ S'exclama Dei en s'avançant vers son lit ou trônait toujours son imposant paquet cadeau en le montrant du doigt.

_-J'ai pas encore eue, le temps, depuis ce matin j'ai eu la visite du frangin d'Itachi et d'un inspecteur alors bon._ Maugréa la blanche.

_-Le frère d'Ita? Comment ça? Je croyais que ces deux-la ne se parlaient plus._ Sasori paraissait aussi surpris que moi.

-_Eh bien je n'en sais pas plus car il est aussi loquace que l'ainé mais Sasuke a l'air de savoir ou il est pour le reste j'en sais pas plus, il m'a ramené ce gros cadeau avec un air de "mais qu'est ce que je fous là et je m'emmerde" et c'est barré. Ah j'oubliais, on a échangé trois phrases en tout._

Pendant qu'eux deux parlaient de ces visites, le blond avait déballé le précieux colis et en extirpa en sifflant plusieurs vêtements et accessoires emballées.

_-Eh ben il t'a gâtée dis moi, hm!_

Sa phrase attira l'attention des deux et ils se tournèrent ver lui. Noa posa les yeux sur les différents emballages et les écarquilla en reconnaissant les lettres d'un logo bien connu, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux et se mit a déchirer avec vivacité les plastiques.

_-Mais il a grillé un durite ou quoi! Ça coûte la peau des fesses un ensemble de chez AP*_! S'exclama t-elle ébahie.

-_En tout cas ça vaut la peine, cette robe est magnifique dommage qu'il ait choisit du noir mais tu devrais l'essayer._ Soutint le roux.

Elle s'exécuta tout en emmenant son cadeau avec et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bains quand celle-ci revint habillée de tout l'ensemble, les deux restèrent quelque peu figer en la voyant. La minute d'avant, Noana était habillée tout en violet et maintenant c'est tout en noir et blanc avec quelques touches argent qu'elle était vêtue. Sa robe la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine, elle était simple en velours noir, mais féminine sans faire trop enfantin, la mettant en valeur et lui donnant des airs de princesse d'un autre monde surtout avec ces cheveux blancs ornés d'un noeud complexe noir et argenté.

_-C'est qu'il a l'oeil, dis donc tu es magnifique et je parle de toi cette fois, pas de la robe._

_-Comment il a su?_ Leur demanda -t-elle en rougissant et plutôt perplexe. Étrangement Deidara s'était tu jusqu'à maintenant et semblait tout à coup gêné.

_-Deidei tu sais quelque chose, je me trompe?_ Le questionna le roux en le dardant de ses yeux mordorés et inquisiteurs.

_-Non, pas du tout!_ Répondit le concerné en agitant les mains et l'air paniqué

_-Pourquoi tu rougis alors, c'est toi qui l'a aider? De toute façon il n'est pas là mais j'aimerai savoir quand même en plus c'est mon anniversaire, t'as pas le droit de me refuser la vérité!_ La jeune femme faisait une tête de chien battu qui finit d'entamer les résistances du concerné, il abdiqua en soupirant :

_- Il m'a demander de l'aide pour un service et ça te concernait mais il ne m'a pas dis plus et m'a juste fait promettre de tenir ma langue._

_-C'était quand? Tu l'as vu?_

_-Une semaine avant ton anniversaire, et non j'ai reçu un coup de fil mais c'était un numéro masqué d'habitude je ne décroches jamais mais là je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais... Enfin bon et il m'a posé pleins de questions sur toi, je l'ai jamais entendu autant parler par contre quand j'ai voulu lui demander des trucs, il m'a presque raccroché au nez en me disant que pour le moment rien ne pouvait être dévoiler et que le temps lui était compté. Il m'a rappeler une seconde fois et ça a aussi duré dix minutes comme-ci il avait un temps imparti..._

_- Il t'a demander quoi sur moi?_

_-Comment tu allais, ainsi que moi et Sasori et aussi si je pouvais lui rendre un service pour ton annif, si on nous avait pas interroger... Et puis il m'a charrié aussi sur ma prestation en fille et m'a demander si je pouvais faire du repérage dans ce fameux magasin que tu aimes tant vu que ça passerai mieux que si lui y allait._

Noa se mit a rire en repensant à cet incident, elle et le blond avaient fait un pari idiot et le perdant devait se balader habillé en sweet lolita* pendant trois jours, la chance n'étant pas de son côté Deidara perdit et se balada tout de violet,rose et blanc vêtu mais ce fut sans compter sur des indiscrets qui le photographièrent et envoyèrent le tout sur internet, il devint célèbre mais à son insu et pour son plus grand déplaisir car tout le monde fit courir des rumeurs toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres sur son compte.

_-Quoi tu veux dire que monsieur Uchiwa est rentré dans une boutique rose de Angelic Pretty* et à acheter une robe là bas!_ Un fou rire prit la blanche rien que d'imaginer la scène. Elle n'était pas la seule, le roux était aussi mort de rire seul Deidara ne rigolait pas, et paraissait perplexe, pendant que les deux autres riaient comme des hyènes, il avait trouver quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention et le tenait maintenant en main.

_-J'imagine que les vendeuse ont du l'assaillir, le pauvre des trucs rose et froufroutants qui vous drague ça doit être traumatisant._ Rajouta Noa en essuyant les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue à force de rire. Elle se calma quand son regard se posa sur ce que tenait le blond.

_-C'est quoi?_ Demanda Sasori en pointant ce qu'il tenait.

_-Une lettre pour toi._

Il s'avança et tendit celle-ci à la jeune fille qui resta un moment ahurie puis attrapa le précieux papier qu'elle parcouru rapidement des yeux, dévorant l'écriture petite et fine qui s'y étalait. Un message étrange y était écrit.

**Sedner88 oit à tec tiordne,4 idram tiuh serueh ud ****_ligne 7_**** rois**

**En et taif sap ervius ****_Akiba_**

**Sel sorémun te el mon tircsni 1 tnos esserda l uo ut soid et serdner ****_Aout_**

**Te al etad et l'erueh ud zedner suov***

Elle resta quelques instants surprise, le blond la fit revenir sur terre en lui demandant ce que c'était et si quelqu'un comprenait quelque chose à ce charabia.

-C_'est bizarre, on dirait un code ou une énigme, c'est tordu il veut dire quoi en plus c'est écrit tout petit comment tu veux lire ça. _Rala le blond en jetant le papier rageusement, laissant le soin à Sasori et moi de cogiter dessus

Alors qu'ils cherchaient et cogitaient ardemment sur cette lettre mystérieuse, une infirmière vint leur signaler que les visites étaient terminées.

_-Au fait je sors après demain, les gars._

_-C'est vrai!? C'est génial ça._ S'exclama Deidara

_-Mais tu sors quand, enfin à quelle heure?_ Questionna Sasori.

-_On me met à la porte vers 11 heures du mat' et après je suis libre comme le vent._

_-Dommage on saura pas être là, on a du boulot pour nos exams de repêche,mais si jamais on est libre l'après midi._

_-Oh c'est vrai, c'est rien au pire je viens squatter chez vous après et puis je dois récupérer mes clés aussi._ Leur lança t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quand elle revint dans sa chambre après avoir raccompagner ses deux amis, Noa se mit en tête de déchiffrer le code car elle en était certaine ce n'était pas anodin et cachait un contenu. Finalement c'est pendant le repas que la solution lui vint et aussi d'une aide extérieur, Sai un patient avec qui elle avait en quelque sorte sympathiser et l'un des rares, lui avait fait remarquer que ça ressemblait à un de ces textes tordus que parfois elle écrivait en dessus de certains dessins pour que personne ne comprenne.

_-Sai tu es génial!_

Et elle l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras ce qui surpris fortement le concerné qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes. Puis fila décoder sa missive dans sa chambre là où on lui fichait la paix. Quand cela fut fait et que le texte lui offrait quelque chose de compréhensible son attitude passa par différents état d'âme, d'abord la surprise puis l'appréhension et enfin la joie ce qui se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment et fit accourir deux infirmières alerter par son cri. Elle s'excusa en leur expliquant le pourquoi de son soudain accès de joie et alla finalement se coucher, fatiguée par sa journée riche en émotions.

_-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de la voir, c'est dangereux non..._

_-T'inquiètes pas._

Deux silhouettes noires se dessinaient dans le ciel de Tokyo, perchées sur le sommet d'une haute tour. Elles étaient là immobiles scrutant la vue qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, seul le vent faisait volter les longs cheveux noir encre de l'une d'elles.

_-Fais gaffe quand même, le lieu choisit est bourré de monde...Vérifies d'abord qu'elle n'est pas suivie_

_-Je sais..._

La plus petite des deux se détacha et disparut peu satisfait de la réponse, celle restante toujours aussi statique fixait l'horizon de ses iris noirs, d'un air songeur.

_-Enfin libre! _

Noa était sortie et parlait tout haut, et ce n'est pas son allure de princesse perdue qui aidait,ce qui fit légèrement peur à certains patients qui se réchauffaient au soleil sur un banc à l'entrée de l'hôpital, ils la scrutaient d'un air peu engageant. Elle les ignora et partit d'un pas léger vers... En fait elle même n'en savait rien ce qui la fit s'arrêter en plein trajet. Celle-ci se mit à cogiter ardemment pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment de précise.

_"Mon appart, c'est mort, c'est les deux énergumènes qui ont mes clés donc je n'ai plus qu'à attendre l'après midi qu'ils aient finis leurs révisions... Je vais aller ou alors moi?Et si j'allais rendre une petite visite à Inato, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir!" _Et sur ce, elle repartit direction le métro.

Arrivée sur le quai, la jeune femme s'amusait à détailler les gens qui l'entouraient comme passe temps, les regards insistants ou curieux voir indiscrets, elle en avait l'habitude mais étrangement un regard plus insistant et long lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction opposé.

Une apparition c'est ce qu'elle cru voir à tel point que celle-ci se releva précipitamment abandonna sac et valise et courut comme une dératée à l'autre bout du quai sous le regard pour certains étonné de sa soudaine agitation. Mais une rame de métro lui boucha la vue et à part une tache noire et furtive c'est tout ce qu'elle put distinguée au loin. Elle en était certaine, c'était lui...

_"Il n'existait pas trente six milles personnes qui possédaient des cheveux noirs longs et cette peau aussi pâle ou alors j'ai des hallucinations et crois le voir partout c'est leurs médocs qui m'ont rendue dingue c'est ça! Je perds la tête... Le rendez vous est demain, faut quand même que je me méfies surtout si je me mets à le voir n'importe ou."_

Et c'est sur ces réflexions intenses que la jeune femme prit son métro sans remarquer qu'une silhouette la filait...

* * *

Un chapitre qui éclaire un peu plus sur le pourquoi de la disparition soudaine d'Itachi et un peu de son passé aussi.

Je tiens aussi remercier ceux qui me lisent ou me suivent, même les anonymes. D'ailleurs les lecteurs ou visiteurs fantômes, rien ne vous empêche de laisser une trace de votre passage.:D

* AP abrévation d'Angelic Pretty, et aussi pour vous éclairer leurs boutiques sont supers mignonnes et tout dedans est rose et super kawai.J'ai ajouter quelques références au monde lolita et ai oublier de préciser que Noana, mon perso principal l'est aussi d'ou ses tenues spéciales parfois.^-^"

* Angelic Pretty pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent le lolita ça peut vous dire quelque chose, c'est une des marques la plus connue et emblématique du style lolita.

* C'est le style le plus mignon qui soit dans le lolita,celles qui en portent ressemblent soit a des barbapapas ou des poupées roses et violet ou menthe, les couleurs pastels et le côté enfantin sont les aspects les plus importants et mis en avant dans la tenue. Pour plus d 'infos ou si ça vous intéresse aidez vous de google ou wikipédia et des mots gothic lolita ou gosu rori je ne vais pas vous faire un cours la dessus ça n'est pas vraiment le propos et n'a pas trop avoir avec le reste de ma fiction.^-^" Je n'ai pas pu résister à transformer Deidara en jolie poupée rose ça lui irait trop

*Uhuh ce message tordu veut dire en remettant les lettres à l'endroit :

Rendes 88 toi à cet endroit,4 mardi huit heures du ligne 7 soir

Ne te fait pas suivre Akiba

les numéros et le nom inscrit 1 sont l adresse ou tu dois te rendres Aout

Et la date et l heure du rendez vous


	6. Réminiscences

_"Un garçon d'une dizaine d'année s'ennuyait à mourir, ces parents l'ont emmener dans un endroit ennuyeux ou il y a beaucoup de monde, il se dit qu'il doit être le plus jeune ici. Lassé de devoir écouter les discussions pas très intéressantes de ces aînés et du brouhaha, celui-ci décide de s'en aller faire un tour dans le jardin énorme de la propriété. La vision qui s'étend sous ses yeux l'apaisent et le sort de son ennui, il apprécie le calme du lieu jusqu'à ce qu'une tache blanche apparaisse dans son champ de vision visiblement essoufflée._

_-Dis t'aurais pas vu passer un garçon habillé de bleu et blanc et coiffé comme moi? C'est mon frère..._

_Il hoche la tête pour signifier que non._

_-T'es muet que tu parles pas? Demanda la fillette, ce qui sembla agacer le concerné. Il daigna poser son regard d'encre sur elle, petite malingre et habillée comme un garçon, possédant de courts cheveux blancs en bataille et des yeux vairons rempli de malice, elle le toisait attendant une réponse semblait -il._

_-Non, mais je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire._

_Sa réflexion la fit rire, elle voulu lui demander autre chose mais une voix l'interrompit :_

_- Noaa-chaaan t'es où!?_

_-Ici Kaname, regarde j'ai trouver un garçon de notre âge s'extasia -t-elle en montrant le brun du doigt. Celui-ci hésitait maintenant entre partir ou laisser ces deux-là venir à l'ennuyer et piétiner son espace vital. Il toisa froidement le nouvel arrivant copie conforme de la fille._

_- Eh je te connais toi, tu es le génie de la famille Uchiwa._

_- Tu t'appelles comment? Questionna la blanche, intriguée._

_- Itachi._

_- T'es pas très loquace dis donc, ça doit être de famille. Fit remarquer Kaname en plaisantant._

_- Tu le connais d'où?Demanda la dénommée Noa l'air ébahie._

_- On est dans le même lycée et, c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves avec moi. Constata le gamin en lançant un regard noir à l'Uchiwa._

_- T'es jaloux de lui, je parie qu'il est plus doué et a plus de prétendantes que toi. Se moqua sa soeur en lui tirant la langue._

_- Ça ça m'étonnerai tiens! Rétorqua son frère vexé et remarquant les regards en coin que lançait le brun depuis tout à l'heure._

_- J'aimerai bien être avec toi, c'est pas juste!Là où je suis la plupart des filles m'ennuient et je suis toujours seule. Se lamenta la gamine_

_- Tu sais bien que maman ne veut pas. Et c'est une école spéciale, pour y entrer il faut être surdoué..._

_- Je sais mais c'est pas une raison! Je voulais être avec toi, pas dans cette école stupide pour filles ou l'on me méprise! De toute façon Itachi est plus doué que toi, j'en suis sure! t'es bien comme maman aussi méchant et froid et me vois comme inférieure! Hurla la gamine dont la voix aiguë laissait transparaître toute la jalousie et la rancoeur. Sous le regard étonné du brun et las de son frère __celle-ci s'enfuit en courant, il__ finit par partir à ses trousses en soupirant._

_En voyant ces deux-là se disputer, il avait __étrangement __l'impression de se voir avec son petit frère, quand celui-ci lui reprochait ses absences et nourrissait une certaine jalousie à son égard._

_Itachi Uchiwa, jeune génie de cette famille prestigieuse venait de rencontrer, les jumeaux Amazuke, il ne le savait pas encore mais ça n'était pas la dernière fois..."_

Celui-ci se réveilla d'ailleurs en sursaut, son téléphone vibrait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il l'attrapa et regarda vaguement le numéro affiché puis le reposa. Depuis plusieurs mois, il ne cessait de faire des rêves ou son passé lui apparaissait sous forme de bride. Et depuis qu'il l'avait revue même si c'était de loin, ce phénomène s'amplifiait. L'heure qu'affichait son réveil était tardive : **19h05** fatigué mais résigné, le brun se leva et se décida à sortir de son lit improvisé pour se préparer, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, plongé dans de lointains souvenirs...

_"Cette gamine hyperactive et ce gamin espiègle, il les rencontra plus d'une fois pendant les trois années qui précédaient l'attentat, ils étaient comme lui, des gosses qui étaient déjà pris pour des adultes en raison de leur trop grande intelligence et dont les parents cherchaient à tirer le plus et le meilleur d'eux quitte à les priver d'enfance. Pourtant des trois, la plus insouciante mais aussi la plus fragile c'était elle : Noana, son jumeau faisait en sorte de la préserver contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas dans une école d'élite et en souffrait, la mère de ses deux-là étant stricte et dure, ne les ménageait pas et attisait la rivalité entre eux, rabaissant sa fille même publiquement. Cette femme ressemblait à son propre père Fugaku la discipline, le sérieux et la noblesse et surtout un caractère dur et intraitable n'acceptant pas l'échec et dédaignant ceux qui étaient faibles. Étrangement sa mère Mikoto, était tout l'inverse, la douceur, la gentillesse et l'amour la caractérisait, tout comme le père des jumeaux, une sorte de yin et de yang..._

_Leur famille se ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points, grande réputation, héritage prestigieux, progéniture douée et élevée dans l'excellence, une aura politique étendue et prégnante, mais une seule chose les différenciait le lien fraternel qui liait Kaname et sa soeur représentait un îlot sentimental qui jurait avec toutes les autres valeurs... Ces deux-là étaient fusionnels et dès que l'un était malmené l'autre le protégeait ou le défendait comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. L'Uchiwa leur enviait parfois cette complicité ayant du mal à établir un tel lien avec son frère. Mais pas que, il eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter aussi à leur comportement parfois déroutant ou impulsif, car contrairement à lui, ils avaient été élevés non pas dans l'art de masquer et brimer ce qu'on ressent mais plutôt l'exprimer, il soupçonnait leur père un inventeur excentrique de les influencer mais aussi de savoir percer les gens à jour Noana étant le digne portrait craché de son géniteur. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui l'avait inclus dans leur duo et lui apprenait toute sorte de choses inutiles mais ô combien créatives et farfelues. Le forçant à parler et cherchant par tous les moyens à ce qu'il s'ouvre un peu à eux et le faire sortir de son indifférence lassé."_

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un message, son téléphone de rechange un vieux modèle pourri mais résistant vibrait faiblement.

Message de **Ramen** :

**Changement de lieu, elle est filée, je la préviens comment?**

**Tu pourrais décrocher quand on t'appelle!**

Le nom du destinataire arracha un sourire à l'impassible, son petit frère avait dénicher des cas comme amis. Ce surnom étrange venait du fait que le meilleur ami de Sasuke était un adorateur de ces nouilles instantanées, c'est devenu naturellement son nom de code pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il répondit rapidement :

Message de **0345784588**

**Fais un détour par ici, tu feras le messager, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.**

Il avait du changer cinq fois de numéro et autant de gsm, pour ne pas être localiser, les vieux modèles étant les plus durs à repérer, il avait opter pour ça, cela leur laissait un peu de temps pour changer et respirer entre. Depuis qu'il se cachait pour échapper autant à la police qu'aux malfrats, Itachi ne dormait pas ou presque plus toujours sur le qui vive. Ayant la tête ailleurs, il n'entendit même pas qu'on frappait à sa porte, ce n'est que quand elle menaça de crouler sous les coups portées que le brun réagit enfin.

_-Eh ben il t 'en faut du temps pour ouvrir, tu faisais quoi, tu dormais ?!_

_-Ça ne sert à rien de lui demander, il ne répondra même pas..._

Son frère était accompagné de son binôme hyperactif inséparable, Naruto Uzumaki un gamin qu'il connaissait depuis des années ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux bizarrement rose Sakura Haruno, ces deux-là réunis étaient bruyants et très envahissants mais attachants, il les tolérait même si parfois il regrettait le calme et la sérénité qu'apportait le fait d'être solitaire. Étrangement Sasuke avait sans le vouloir recréer un trio semblable que lui même formait plus jeune avec les deux jumeaux, cette constatation le frappa. Ce fut son frangin qui le fit revenir sur terre :

_-Aniki* quelque chose ne va pas? Tu parais bizarre comme perdu dans tes pensées._ Il le toisait avec un regard perplexe et pas que lui.

_-Euh... Si ça va très bien._

La réponse évasive et hésitante eut finit d'achever son auditoire qui le regardait maintenant encore plus intrigué, le voir hésiter n'était pas dans ces habitudes.

_-Hou toi t'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, il est ou le gars blasé et impassible qu'on connait, d'abord tu réponds même pas quand on t'appelle et en plus tu parais rêvasser c'est bizarre de te voir comme ça. Tu serais pas amoureux toi._ Releva le blond avec un sourire en coin.

_-Je suis blasé et impassible, seulement quand on m'ennuie..._ Répliqua froidement Itachi irrité par le ton de la plaisanterie et les allusions de Naruto.

_-Mwouais ça dépend quoi mais là tu l'es plus trop, tu fais genre mais en fait tu l'es pas tant que ça. C'est qui? Le rendez vous secret c'est ça, c'est une fille? Allez dis le! Je parie que c'est elle qui t'a dégelée..._

Exaspéré par le flot continu et les questions indiscrètes, il finit par se réfugier dans la salle de bains sans un mot et pour éviter le mal de crâne.

_-Bravo, Naru, t'as réussi à emmerder mon frère et le faire fuir, t'es content._

Sasuke toisait l'air peu amène son meilleur ami, apparemment pas très content de son comportement.

_-Rooh ça va j'essayais juste de le décoincer un peu quoi, toi et lui vous êtes trop rigides, c'est pas drôle si on peut même plus rigoler et vous taquiner un peu._ Râla le blondinet.

_- Si tu pouvais te taire deux minutes ça nous ferait des vacances, usuratonkachi!_

_-Je t'emmerde Sasuke-teme!_

La réapparition de l'ainé Uchiwa mit fin à la joute verbale des deux autres. Celui-ci daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche et s'adressa à Naruto :

_-Puisque tu es si curieux alors, ce sera toi le messager, donnes ceci à la fille que tu verras là bas, elle est censée s'y rendre d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, le lieu est un immeuble d'Akiba._

Il lui tendit une grue en origami bleu nuit. C'était elle qui lui avait appris à les faire et quand ils s'ennuyaient trop en cours, ils s'amusaient à se les envoyer sous forme d'avion et autres formes avec des messages.

_-Et je fais comment pour la reconnaître?_

Le brun lui remis une photo, celle-ci datait d'hier et on la voyait habillée tout en noir.

_-L'adresse entière ou tu dois te rendre est écrit derrière._

La tête que tira l'adolescent arracha un rire à Itachi, il paraissait dubitatif et contemplait la photo très surpris :

_-Tu sors avec ça, on dirait euh... Une poupée sortie d'une boite, je t'aurai jamais vu avec une fille si..._

_-Excentrique?_ Suggéra le brun avec un sourire narquois sachant que Naruto avait tendance à le prendre pour trop coincé et peu enclin à fréquenter ce genre de personnes.

Mais une tape sur la tête du plus jeune des Uchiwa le fit cesser tout commentaire.

_-On te demande pas ton avis sur elle, baka! Et je te signale qu'Hinata s'habille comme ça aussi._

Le blond partit sans dire un mot de plus, Sasuke venait de lui clouer le bec et le sourire en coin de son frère le dissuada de rajouter quoique ce soit...

De son côté Noana se dirigeait vers le lieu du rendez vous, stressée au possible et se demandait si vraiment elle pourrait enfin le voir, ces cachotteries et secrets commençaient légèrement à l'énerver et puis à force elle commençait à ne plus espérer le revoir un jour. Alors que la jeune femme descendait du métro, quelqu'un la percuta et la fit tomber. C'est en essayant de se relever qu'elle vit une main tendue et rencontra deux yeux bleus et une tignasse blonde en pétard.

_-Désolé je t'avais pas vu, rien de cassé?_

Un adolescent blond et l'air passablement embêté lui faisait face, elle le dévisagea puis quelque chose par terre attira son attention, une grue bleue foncée... En la ramassant elle ne vit pas l'air surpris, ni hébété de son vis à vis, trop plongée dans ses pensées, cet objet lui rappelait bien des choses qu'elle croyait avoir rêvée mais qui s'avéraient bien réelles et seulement oubliées.

_"-Qu'est ce que tu fais Noa chan?_

_Son frère regardait sa soeur s'affairée depuis déjà un bon moment à la confection d'origami dont gisait déjà quelques exemplaires ratés et d'un paquet cadeau._

_-C'est l'anniversaire d'Ita-kun, je veux lui faire une surprise. Répondit-elle tout sourire._

_ Kaname se sentit tout à coup jaloux de l'attention de celle-ci pour le brun, il le savait peu enclin à accepter ce genre de présent et redoutait que sa soeur ne soit blesser par son refus mais surtout que cette amitié ne devienne plus, sachant très bien que sa soeur admirait secrètement Itachi et faisait tout pour attirer un tant soi peu son attention. Le garçon comptait jouer sur son indifférence pour dissuader Noana._

_-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, il risque de ne pas en vouloir, tu sais comment il est..._

_La réaction de la blanche ne se fit pas attendre :_

_Pff si tu dis ça pour me décourager, ça marchera pas, je sais qu'il ne me considère pas comme ces gamines! T'es jaloux mais t'inquiètes pas je penserai à toi aussi quand ce sera ton anniversaire, Kan-kun._

_Elle partit en emportant son butin et en plantant là son frère._

_En se dirigeant vers la demeure des Uchiwa, la jeune fille ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour offrir son présent, c'était la première fois qu'elle osait faire cela, il fallait dire aussi que l'élu de son coeur était très prisé, trop peut-être à son goût par la gente féminine surtout depuis qu'il avait atteint l'adolescence._

_Arrivé à destination, la grille imposante et noire de l'entrée faillit la dissuader de faire demi tour, mais un regain de courage la fit continuer et même oser sonner. Mais tout à coup une question lui vint à l'esprit en qualité de quoi venait elle le voir, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils soient réellement amis, Itachi supportant plus qu'autre chose leur présence en cours mais en dehors, ils ne se voyaient jamais ou presque. Toute à ces tergiversations, Noa n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait, ce n'est qu'au troisième appel que celle-ci s'en rendit compte._

_Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années se tenait pas loin d'elle à bord d'une berline noire et lui souriait doucement, de grosses lunettes noires lui mangeaient le dessus du visage,cachant ses yeux._

_-Uchiwa sama, je... Je m'excuse de..._

_-Ah non pas de sama s'il te plait, ça me vieillit. Tout en disant cela elle retira sa paire de lunettes et dévisagea la fillette qui n'osait plus rien dire, intimidée par le regard noir encre qui la fixait._

_-Je te reconnais tu es la fille de Fuki, que viens-tu faire ici?_

_Soudainement les joues de Noana devinrent très rouges et elle balbutia :_

_-C'est pour, euh..._

_-Ne serais tu pas là pour l'anniversaire de mon fils Itachi? Tout en disant cela, elle pointa du doigt le paquet que tenait la blanche entre ses mains,celle-ci acquiesça toujours aussi rouge que sa salopette et ses chaussures. Ayant reconnu Mikoto Uchiwa, Noa ne savait plus ou se mettre, et avait peur de se faire virer de là._

_-Entres et vas y, je suis sure que ça lui fera plaisir, tu le trouveras surement près de la pièce d'eau tout au fond du jardin, il peut y reste des heures. Le regard doux et de sollicitude qu'elle lui lança, encouragea la fillette et elle pénétra enfin dans le jardin traditionnel en s'inclinant plus bas que terre avant pour remercier sa sauveuse._

_Quand elle arriva à l'endroit indiqué tout paraissait respire le calme et la sérénité c'était un endroit qui invitait à l'introspection, son regard se posa sur une silhouette qui tranchait dans ce paysage si clair, sa chevelure noirâtre contrastant avec la blancheur des lieux, il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu arriver, celle-ci en profita pour le regarder mais surtout trouver comment ne pas lui faire peur, son visage paraissait si paisible on était loin de l'expression fermée qu'il arborait en public , ni de la froideur qui émanait de lui, tout ça avait laisser place à une expression plus douce et plus détendue. Cela la frappa au point que la blanche déstabilisée, fit un faux pas et des brindilles craquèrent et firent cesser tout, un regard encre la fixait maintenant plutôt surpris._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais là et comment es tu entrée?_

_ Sa voix n'était pas froide, juste neutre, mais cela dérouta quand même Noa qui ne savait ni quoi dire, ni ou se mettre se sentant de trop. Alors dans un élan insensé et courageux selon elle, celle-ci s'avança rapidement vers lui et planta son présent dans ses mains. Poussant même l'audace à l'embrasser sur la joue et déguerpissant sans demander son reste. _

_Elle cessa de courir frôlant l'apoplexie et remarqua que ses pas l'avaient mener assez loin de lui mais pas tant que ça ce qu'elle vit la surpris et la fit rire. Sa présence était masquée par de gros massifs et on avait une jolie vue sur l'étang et ceux qui se trouvaient là._

_Noa pu voir alors le pauvre Itachi passablement choqué et abasourdi mais c'était compréhensible vu son comportement, qui regardait le paquet l'air absent puis finalement se décida à l'ouvrir. Apparemment le présent en lui même était aussi bizarre que celle qui lui avait offert mais quand elle entendit un rire clair, elle prit peur et se demandait si sa réaction ne lui avait pas fait péter une durite tellement son approche était étrange. Jugeant en avoir vu assez, la blanche décida de partir __mais c'est sans compter sur un gamin qui sortit de sa cachette et la fit hurler de peur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre qu'il la questionnait déjà :_

_-C'est toi l'amoureuse d'aniki? _

_En entendant ça, la pauvre devint rouge de gêne mais répondit quand même :_

_-Non pas vraiment, je suis juste une amie à lui, mais d'où tu me connais?_

_Le petit semblait ravi et enchaina :_

_-Pourtant Tachi-kun, il me raconte souvent des histoires avec toi, lui et un autre garçon, et y a jamais de fille qui vient chez nous, t'es la première._

_Noana n'en crut pas ces oreilles, alors comme ça Itachi parlait à son petit frère, d'elle et de Kaname et les frasques dans lesquelles il était entrainé, ce fait la fit sourire. Mais celui-ci s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix :_

_-Sasuke, ou tu te caches encore, Otoo-san* te cherche!_

_Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'ainé qui en voyant la jeune fille rougit légèrement ce qui ne lui échappa guère, elle même étant gênée. Finalement ce fut son frère qui brisa le silence :_

_-Oh des dangos, je peux en avoir?_

_Le plus jeune des trois paraissait très intéressé par le contenu du cadeau que tenait entre ses mains Itachi, celui-ci ne répondit tout de suite fixant la pauvre Noa plus rouge que jamais et finalement s'adressa à son frère :_

_- Non c'est un cadeau pour moi, Otouto*, désolé. _

_Puis il attrapa Sasuke par la main et se dirigea vers la grande demeure, non sans oublier de la remercier :_

_-Au fait merci pour ton cadeau, c'est original._

_Il lui avait adresser ces mots en souriant, l'air amusé."_

Quand elle revint à la réalité, le blond lui demandait depuis cinq bonne minutes déjà si ça allait et paraissait inquiet.

_-Désolé, je... Cet origami est à toi?_

_-Pas vraiment je dois le donner à une dénommé Noana._

En entendant son nom, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, décidément kami- sama était clément ces derniers temps songea-t-elle.

_-C'est moi Noana, est ce que c'est pour moi? _

_-Oui mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu me suives, c'est débile ce jeu de piste tu trouves pas._

Elle acquiesça et son interlocuteur continua a parler.

_-Au fait moi c'est Naruto, j'suis le meilleur ami du p'tit frère d'Itachi. _

_-Tu les connais depuis longtemps?_

_-Quoi Sasuke et Itachi?_

_-Oui, pour ma part j'ai connu le premier alors qu'il avait 8 ans et son ainé 10._

_-A quand même ça date, ben moi en fait c'est surtout Sasuke avec qui j'ai quasi grandit, son grand frère ça fait à peine six mois que je le connais. _Révéla Naruto gêné en se grattant la tête.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et faire connaissance comme cela un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bâtiment qui semblait être un hôtel de style ancien et qui ne payait pas de mine.

-C'est ici que je te laisse, normalement le reste est mis sur l'origami. Et bonne chance! Plaisanta le blond avec un clin d'oeil, il tourna les talons et disparu rapidement dans la foule.

La jeune fille contempla quelques instants l'entrée et semblait hésiter, puis finalement osa enfin s'y engouffrer En arrivant dans le hall, l'intérieur n'avait rien du tout avoir avec l'extérieur et malgré l'aspect rétro c'était plutôt joli et lui rappelait un séjour qu'elle avait fait en Angleterre, plus jeune.

Noana resta quelques instants à tergiverser puis finit par s'emparer de la grue et la déplia, un nom et quelques instructions y était annotées de cette écriture fine mais petite qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Ces indications ainsi que les renseignements qu'on lui avait donner à l'accueil la conduisirent devant la chambre 88, ce nombre lui arrache un sourire pour elle c'était un chiffre porte bonheur.

Un mélange d'appréhension et de stress ainsi que de joie se mélangeait et la faisait maintenant hésiter à ouvrir cette porte, mais finalement elle le fit après quelques minutes à se raisonner et actionna la poignée et l'ouvrir doucement .

Ce qu'elle vit lui semblait déjà vu et ressemblait furieusement à ce souvenir que son esprit lui avait rappelée plutôt...Il ne l' avait pas entendue entrer et lui tournait le dos, ces cheveux de jais lui arrivaient maintenant presque dans le bas du dos et il avait toujours ce maintient si rigide lui donnant une attitude si noble mais gracieuse. Le soleil couchant rendait le tableau presque irréel la chambre baignant dans des rouges presque sanguinolents et contrastant avec sa silhouette noirâtre.

Elle mit fin à ce tableau idyllique en prononçant son nom, mais sa voix se fit à peine audible, sa gorge serrée et sèche la retenant. Son corps parla alors pour elle et s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça ce qui fit sursauter violemment le concerné qui fit volte face ne s'attendant pas vraiment à la voir devant lui. Les yeux écarquillés, Itachi la fixa quelques instants surpris puis son visage se radoucit et finalement il l'embrassa ce qui fit fondre en larmes la pauvre Noa qui n'en menait pas large et semblait submergée par un trop plein d'émotions.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de la consoler et la calmer et finit par y arriver.

_-Me revoir est si terrible que cela?_ Le brun paraissait inquiet et n'en menait pas large non plus face aux pleurs de la jeune fille qui était dans ses bras.

-_Je suis désolé, j'aurai plutôt du te crier dessus pour m'avoir abandonner mais apparemment, il y a un léger trop plein._ S'excusa t-elle gênée.

_-Tu n'as pas vraiment changer au fond, tu t'excusais aussi tout le temps avant..._

Cette phrase lui fit songer à tout ce qu'elle même s'était souvenue depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, de leur passé commun... L'attentat auquel ils avaient survécu et les séquelles engendrées par ce terrible évènement, y était pour quelque chose dans l'oubli de cette période.

_-Toi aussi tu t'es souvenu? C'est bizarre pourquoi maintenant..._

_- Oui même déjà avant quand on s'est rencontré dans cette ruelle ou tu m'as aidé, je n'arrivai juste pas à mettre un nom sur ton visage mais je savais que tu ne m'étais pas inconnue._

_-Pourtant de nous trois, tu as été celui le plus gravement blessé et le plus longtemps dans le coma, pourquoi tu te souviens mieux que moi._

_-On cherchera ça plus tard, tu ne crois pas..._

Tout en disant cela, il la fit taire en l'embrassant, le reste de la nuit leur appartenant et réservée à leurs retrouvailles...

* * *

_Et un de plus, un.:D J'ai décider d'un peu éclaircir le lien et le passé de nos deux tourtereaux, je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup de mystère et de zones d'ombre et puis j'aime bien l'idée d'un lien fort mais mise à mal part certaines épreuves.^-^" Vive le romantisme ou pas.x) _

_Sinon les reviews sont encouragées, car je vois que j'ai des visites mais pas d'avis, est ce barbant trop long, trop cucul? Je me pose la question là.o.O Votre avis m'intéresse donc à vos claviers amis visiteurs et visiteuses!:o)_

_*Grand frère ou frère aîné_

_*Père _

_*Petit frère ou frère cadet_


	7. Traque et menaces

Madara Uchiwa était ce qu'on pouvait appelée une crapule, c'était un homme mauvais aux ambitions démesurées et à la volonté d'acier capable de briser des vies rien que pour son profit personnel. L'égoïsme dont il faisait preuve et le peu de remords qu'il éprouvait envers les victimes de ces actes le rendait encore plus cruel aux yeux d'autrui, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à éliminé son propre frère et sa famille rien que pour assouvir ses envies de grandeur et sa soif d'argent, l'un amenant l'autre. Il n'avait pas hésité à les tuer eux, ceux du même sang que lui mais aussi d'autres gêneurs potentiels, juste pour s'arroger une place de choix au pouvoir et continuer ses activités illégales en toute tranquillité et étendre son influence. Oui il avait tout du parfait méchant mais cachait le tout sous une couverture lisse et parfaitement normale, ça n'en était que plus effrayant! Mais une petite chose faisait sa faiblesse : sa trop grande confiance en lui...

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le mettait en rogne depuis plusieurs mois, Itachi son neveu avait été plus malin que lui et était sur le point de l'avoir en beauté, se sentant acculé, il comptait bien jouer sur la carte des mauvaises fréquentations du jeune homme ainsi que son addiction pour le faire tomber avec lui. Ce fichu petit génie avait monté un plan quasi parfait, écartant son frère cadet et faisant express de porter sur lui certaines accusations, pire celui-ci avait même prévu que si il devait finir emprisonné, une solution le tirait de là : le témoignage de la seule survivante de la famille Amazuke, le disculpant pour certains chefs d'accusations. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux, le plus vieux des Uchiwa aurait bien régler son compte à ce gamin insolent en lui logeant un balle entre les deux yeux, mais la mort de ce dernier le ferait croupir en prison pour le restant de ses jours, dans tous les cas il était piégé. Ces deux survivants allaient le faire tomber mais il ne rendrait pas les armes avant d'avoir tout donner ... Son téléphone vibra, il prit l'appel, ne faisant qu'écouter ce qu'on lui disait, une fois qu'il eut raccroché, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, un éclair malsain illumina ces pupilles ternes et sombres et un sourire de requin s'affichait sur son faciès si froid habituellement. Vraiment Madara faisait peur car il avait tout du manipulateur sans pitié et ferait tout pour les avoir quitte à ce qu'ils les emportent avec lui dans la tombe...

De leur côté, les deux amants dormaient encore, enfin surtout Noana qui était collée à Itachi et ne prétendait pas le lâcher. Celui-ci avait beau avoir essayé de se dégager, il du abandonner sous les grognements intempestifs de la blanche. Le brun s'amusa à la contempler et remarqua que son corps avait repris quelques formes, seul quelques os dans son dos saillaient encore mais moins qu'avant même son visage était moins creusé et ses bras moins grêles. S'amusant à promener ses mains sur son dos et s'attardant sur ses côtes, il esquissa un sourire en le voyant frissonné et grimacer, la sachant chatouilleuse à cet endroit, c'était le moyen parfait pour la réveiller.

-_Hmm c'est bon t'as gagné, je me lève monsieur le sadique._ Maugréa-t-elle pas très bien réveillée.

Elle l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena contre elle, ce qui surprit Itachi pas vraiment habituée aux élans affectifs même si ceux-ci venaient de la jeune femme.

_-Et tu crois qu'après m'avoir réveiller, tu peux partir comme ça._ Lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille avec un sourire malicieux.

L'effet fut immédiat, le brun eut de légères rougeurs qui colorèrent son visage, le changement du corps de Noa ne le laissait pas indifférent et encore moins le fait que la blanche s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le cou, son point faible.

_-Je crois que ... Qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se prépare..._

_-Serais tu devenu humain que tu réagis, il est passé ou mister freeze?_ Le taquina Noa tout en le relâchant de son emprise, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et comptait bien se venger, l'attirant vers lui et la faisant basculé sur le lit. Il dominait maintenant avec un léger sourire en coin, une Noa rougissante.

_-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire..._

Seulement son gsm en décida autrement et la jeune femme en profita pour se défaire de son emprise et s'éclipser dans la salle de bains.

L'ébène décrocha, tout en soupirant légèrement d'avoir été dérangé et maudit intérieurement celui qui l'appelait. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, son visage afficha un air fermé, sa mâchoire se contractait et sa main gauche se serra tellement fort que les jointures devinrent blanches...

Quand Itachi raccrocha, sa mine affichait maintenant son air détaché et neutre habituel, mais ces gestes trahissaient une certaine angoisse... Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila prestement puis rassembla ceux de Noana. Il avait beau afficher un calme olympien, son corps parlait pour lui. Il toqua nerveusement à la porte de la salle de bain et finit par entrer ce qui surprit la blanche qui le dévisageait maintenant toute aussi, surprise. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de dire quelque chose, ce fut lui qui parla le premier :

_-Faut qu'on s'en aille, habilles toi et vite, ils nous ont trouvés._

_-Qui ça, on?_

_-Les hommes de mon cher tuteur Madara._

Sa voix tranchante exprimait une ironie qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais ne posant pas plus de questions, elle attrapa ces vêtements qu'il lui tendait et s'empressa de s'habiller. Une fois cela fait, le brun l'attrapa par le poignet et lui laissa à peine le temps d'enfiler ces chaussures, la tirant vers la porte.

Une fois hors de la chambre, ils firent à peine quelques pas dans le couloir, que des coups feutrés se firent entendre et des trous dans le mur apparurent. Itachi plus vif que la jeune femme l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol pour la protéger. Noa ne comprenait plus trop ce qui se passait et cru défaillir en voyant une forme étendue pas très loin. Une femme de ménage gisait morte, son sang maculait le sol et une tache pourpre se formait petit à petit sur son tablier. Ce ne fut pas le seul corps qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin, cela les renseigna sur les intentions de leurs poursuivants...

Ils courraient maintenant dans les couloirs quasi déserts et réussirent à atteindre entiers l'ascenseur après une course sur plusieurs étages pour semer leurs ennemis. Noa suivait comme elle pouvait le brun qui l'entraînait à sa suite, la pauvre semblait livide et demanda d'une voix blanche :

_-Comment tu as su et pourquoi on nous court après comme ça?_

_-Des contacts à moi m'ont prévenu, ils sont en route pour venir nous chercher... Toi et moi sommes des cibles et les seules preuves vivantes que Madara est l'exécuteur du meurtre de nos parents, nous deux morts, plus personne ne pourra l'entraver._

_-Quoi mais comment il a su?!_

_-Ça je n'en sais rien et j'ai essayé de t'éviter ça mais apparemment c'est trop tard il a finit par savoir et emploie les grands moyens._

Un bruit strident mis fin à leur conversation et les prévint qu'ils étaient à l'étage voulu. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied hors de la cage de l'ascenseur que l'Uchiwa se prit une violente manchette dans le visage mais rendit en retour un violent coup de pied, ce qui envoya au tapis, son agresseur, Noana fut plus réactive cette fois et réussit à frapper l'autre homme d'un coup de crosse de revolver et le mettre k.o. Elle aida aussi Itachi passablement sonné et chancelant sous le coup qu'il s'était pris à se relever, en le soutenant.

_-Ils sont combien, c'est pas possible!_

La peur se faisait sentir dans sa voix qui tremblait légèrement et la faisait dérailler. Elle l'aidait à marcher mais sa voix à lui la prévint de choisir un autre itinéraire :

_-Pas l'entrée, va plutôt par l'arrière, ils doivent nous attendre à l'avant c'est trop dangereux._

L'ébène se tenait le nez d'une main pour que le sang cesse de couler et se laissa guider par la blanche puis finalement passa devant elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Un mauvais pressentiment le tiraillait et celui-ci se confirma quand surgit derrière eux, deux hommes... Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les cuisines avec Noa qui suivait comme elle pouvait accrochée à son bras et esquivait les coups de feu et les gens qui fuyaient pour sauver leur peau. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de distancer les deux autres mais peine perdue. Car ils eurent à peine atteint la porte de service qu'un autre homme sorti de nulle part ceintura Itachi brisant le contact avec la jeune fille. Elle même fut attrapée par ceux qui les poursuivaient, la peur maintenant se joignait à la panique car la dernière fois que Noana avait été coincée comme cela, ça avait mal finit...

Tremblant de tout ces membres, elle se débattit et se mit a crier ce qui lui fit récolter une gifle magistrale mais ça ne la calma pas pour autant, sa respiration devint sifflante et difficile. L'Uchiwa comprit ce qu'elle avait : une crise de panique, il fallait à tout prix que celle-ci se calme sous peine de finir rouée de coups ou pire, le temps leur était compté mais il devait en gagner et l'épargner.

_-Lâches là_, _elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça!_

_-Ta gueule le minet! Emmenez le et occupez vous de lui, moi je me charge de la fille._

Tout en disant ça il eut un sourire malsain et lubrique, qui alerta l'ébène. Une colère froide mais sourde le pris et il réussit à se dégager de l'emprise d'un des hommes en l'envoyant au tapis mais n'évita pas le coup de l'armoire à glace qui le plia en deux, le souffle court. Un autre coup lui brouilla la vue de sang et un cri affolé l'interpella, il essaya même de se relever mais se prit une pluie de coups si violents que son corps abdiqua, vaguement il entendit son nom une second fois mais c'est à peine si son oreille le perçut, seul la douleur l'assaillait de partout.

Puis d'un coup tout cessa, il sentit qu'on l'aidait et reconnut une voix éraillé qui lui parlait mais la seule chose qui l'entêtait c'est elle et de savoir qu'on ne lui avait rien fait.

-_Itachi, tu m'entends?_

_-Noana..._ Souffla t-il difficilement.

_-La fille?_

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pouvant à peine parler, la douleur vrillait son corps, il recracha même du sang.

_-Hidan est parti la chercher, t'inquiètes pas il va la trouver._

Mais les paroles de son sauveur loin de le calmer l'affolèrent, il se releva d'un bond mais bien trop vivement pour son corps meurtri, cela le fit chanceler et voir encore plus trouble, son ami l'aida en le soutenant.

_-Calmes-toi, c'est pas comme ça que t'iras mieux, y t'ont bien amochés ces types!_

C'est finalement après dix minutes qui parurent une éternité pour l'Uchiwa que le dénommé Hidan réapparut avec la blanche dans ces bras, son état n'était pas meilleur que le sien, des bleus marbraient sa peau ainsi que du sang, ses vêtements pendaient en lambeaux sur son corps qui était agité de soubresauts. Itachi écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, imaginant le pire mais comme pour répondre à sa question muette le gris lui répondit avec un sourire goguenard:

_-T'en fais pas je lui ai évité ça, cet enfoiré a eu son compte!_

L'Uchiwa n'en doutait pas et redoutait que cela n'aggrave et n'attise les envies de meurtres de Madara à son encontre. le gris était connu pour ses penchants violents et meurtriers et le type dont il avait régler le compte, devait surement être plus à moitié mort que vivant à l'heure actuelle...

Ils marchèrent surtout en clopinant et soutenu par un géant du nom de Kisame pour le brun, vers une voiture garée au début de la ruelle, on entendait les sirènes de police pas très loin. Hidan pris le volant et démarra en trombe, ils ne devaient pas être pris, un fugitif recherché, deux membres d'une organisation à la réputation douteuse et lui qui conduisait sans permis... Ça faisait amplement de quoi finir embarquer et passer quelques heures en garde à vue voir même pire... Itachi avait pris place à l'arrière avec Noa près de lui, mais il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de l'effrayer, celle-ci paraissait prostrée mais ne tremblait plus, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, et puis lui même était dans un état lamentable.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur planque, elle n'avait toujours pas donner signe de vie et ressemblait plus à une poupée de chiffon qu'à une humaine.

Mais le brun n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps la douleur qu'il ressentait en respirant lui faisait soupçonner d'avoir des côtes fêlés. Leurs agresseurs n'ayant pas été de main morte, on l'avait tabassé allègrement avec une barre de fer.

Ce fut une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui s'occupa de lui, confirmant ses doutes et soignant ces autres blessures, bien qu'il soit solide le brun était plus pâle que d'habitude et son front était couvert de sueur, la bleue l'enguirlanda même mais rien n'y fit quand il tint à être près d'elle quand celle-ci alla s'occuper de l'autre blessée.

Itachi tenait la main de Noa qui était glacée, il avait toujours cette impression étrange qu'elle paraissait comme morte, ces yeux était vides et ternes et ces membres paraissaient flasques, son teint était cireux. Mais la voix de l'infirmière improvisée lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait :

_-Elle est en état de choc et fait de la catatonie, c'est spectaculaire comme réaction mais d'ici quelques heures ça devrait passer, si ce n'est pas le cas faudra lui injecter quelque chose pour la booster._

Konan avait été infirmière pendant près de trois ans dans un service des urgences et elle en avait vu des gens défilés dans toute sortes d'état, la première chose qu'on lui avait appris c'est à aider et gérer l'entourage des personnes blessées ou des malades, mais surtout ne pas se faire envahir par sa propre peur.

_- Pourquoi son corps réagit comme ça?_

_-Certaines personnes sont plus sensibles que d'autres et réagissent en conséquence aux agressions. Ce n'est pas la première personne que je vois dans cet état et je suppose que vous ne veniez pas de faire une balade en amoureux... Ces habits déchirées et les marques et hématomes sur son corps, c'est une agression. Plus ton état à toi, ça n'avait rien d'une promenade de santé._

Il ne répondit même pas et se contenta d'acquiescer, trop fatigué, la douleur combiné aux émotions violentes de cette journée lui retombaient dessus, la dernière chose qu'il fit avant de s'endormir c'est de se coucher à ses côtés.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'Itachi émergea d'un sommeil lourd mais bénéfique pourtant il ne s'était pas réveiller seul. Quelque chose d'humide et tremblant était contre lui, son cerveau enregistra l'information et en ouvrant les yeux, il trouva Noa contre son corps parcourue de tremblements et qui pleurait. Et ce depuis un bon moment lui semblait-il, ses yeux étaient rougis et des sillons de larmes séchées barrait son visage. Il la serra contre lui pour la calmer, l'embrassa même, la blanche se laissa faire et finit par se calmer dans ses bras. Elle semblait prendre conscience de l'état du brun car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit le pansement énorme qui ornait l'oeil et le front de son bien aimé, plus les bleus violacés qui couvraient certaines parties de son visage et de son torse. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement sa peau de peur de lui faire mal, malgré cela l'Uchiwa ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, ses côtes et ses multiples blessures le faisaient souffrir.

_-Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait..._ C'est dans un souffle qu'elle avait prononcée ces mots.

_-Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du chercher à te revoir, ça ne serait pas arrivé._

_-De toute façon, tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement et il aurait fini par trouver ma trace et savoir qui je suis et puis ce n'est pas ta faute._

_-Tout de même, c'est la première fois que ces hommes m'attaquent aussi violemment, j'ai déjà eu des intimidations, et me suis même battu contre eux, mais à ce point..._

Tout en disant cela, il s'était pris la tête dans les mains et paraissait accablé par la culpabilité et le remord, jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait vu exprimée aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait comme-ci cette agression était la goutte d'eau qui faisait tout débordée. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'excuser à nouveau.

_-Itachi..._

_-A cause de moi, tu as failli être violée..._

A ces mots elle se raidit mais essaya de calmer son trouble, y repenser lui faisait mal.

_-J'ai été violentée et ce porc a failli réussir son coup, il était entrain de... De me... Il allait... Mais ce type lui a foncer dessus et à commencer à le tabasser comme un forcené..._

Ses iris étaient emplis de larmes qui refusaient de couler, les mots ne venaient pas bloquer dans sa gorge. Le brun se figea en attendant l'aveu partiel de Noana, la rage l'emplit mêlée à une rancœur sans nom, tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ressortait enfin, c'était trop. Il se releva d'une traite, ne sentant même plus la douleur et voulut frapper le mur mais des mains fines et tremblantes l'arrêtèrent.

_-S'il te plait calmes toi, ça ne sert à rien._

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui et exprimait toute la rage qu'il éprouvait.

Elle venait de faire un effort pour se relever tant bien que mal, et l'aider pour qu'il arrête et se calme. La blanche avait eu un poignet cassé et l'épaule luxée en attestait son atèle de fortune que Konan lui avait mise. Une de ces chevilles aussi en avait pris un coup car foulée, son agresseur n'y ayant pas été de main morte, ses mains et ses ongles montraient d'ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était pas laisser faire, couvert de sang et en partie arrachée à certains endroits.

_-Je l'aurai..._

La façon dont il avait soufflé ces mots et quand elle rencontra son regard lui fit froid dans le dos, jamais l'Uchiwa n'avait montrer un visage aussi froid et une expression empli de haine, une aura malsaine et meurtrière émanait de lui. Cherchant à le calmer, Noa l'attrapa avec son bras valide mais il la foudroya du regard.

La jeune femme eue peur et esquissa un mouvement de recul, car c'était la première fois qu'Itachi lui paraissait aussi méconnaissable, elle n'osa pas continuer son geste, son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps. Il la planta là sans un mot et sortit de la chambre telle une ombre, la laissant figée d'effroi.

Kisame vit le brun sortir d'une des pièces passablement énervé, il se dit que l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient ramenés, ne devait pas lui être indifférent. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait s'énerver autant et transparaître clairement sa colère. Il le suivit discrètement du coin de l'oeil et finalement le trouva sur le toit de leur planque improvisé, contemplant le vide.

_-Eh ben c'était violent, heureusement qu'on est arrivé à temps, sinon dieu sait dans quel état tu serais et la fille aussi._

_-Hm..._

_-C'est la première fois qu'il t'attaque aussi ouvertement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps, t'attends quoi de te faire choper par lui et croupir en prison le restant de tes jours ou crever?_

_-Je n'attends rien, j'ai toutes les pièces en main._

_-Ben alors?! On t'a pas aider pour rien aussi, ce mafieux est aussi une de nos cibles et pas des moindres en le faisant tomber, tu rendras service autant à la justice de ce pays qu'à nous même._

_-C'est juste qu'il a tiré sa dernière carte, il est prêt à tout maintenant, ça n'en est que plus dangereux._

_-Ben raison de plus pour le devancer._

_-Hm... J'y compte bien._

De son côté, Noa était recroquevillée sur le lit, la tête sur ces genoux et ceux-ci entourés d'un de ses bras,l'autre étant invalide reposait sur un coussin, elle semblait vouloir se protéger et sursauta quand un homme entra dans la chambre sans prévenir.

_-Wow, du calme je vais rien te faire, je t'amène de quoi te changer et si tu veux prendre une douche ben c'est la première porte à gauche quand tu sors d'ici._

La blanche murmura un faible merci et sembla reprendre ses esprits. La perspective de se décrasser lui donna un semblant de courage pour se lever, ce qu'elle entreprit de faire avec difficulté vu l'état de son corps.

Mais un détail lui frappa l'esprit lorsque l'air froid lui donna la chair de poule, elle était à peine habillée d'un tshirt trop grand et cet inconnu l'avait vu si peu vêtue. Se reprenant malgré une certaine gêne, elle arriva dans la salle de bains sans trop d'encombres et ne rencontra personne pour son plus grand soulagement.

De son côté Itachi maintenant seul, réfléchissait aux paroles de Kisame, et aussi à ce qui c'était passé, tout cela le travaillait et encore plus l'état de Noa. Il décida de redescendre voir comment elle allait. En passant par ce qu'on pouvait dénommer comme un salon, une pièce immense ou trônait quelques canapés et fauteuils et un écran géant devant lequel Hidan et deux autres personnes y étaient affalés. Le gris l'informa qu'elle devait prendre une douche et qu'il lui avait piqué des fringues pour les lui donner pour se changer. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas plus et partit voir dans sa chambre si Noana n'y était pas déjà, il remarqua alors qu'elle avait oubliée un léger détail : ses vêtements de rechange.

Il les attrapa et entra sans difficulté dans la pièce, ce qui le surprit... L'ébène se dit que la jeune femme devait être inconsciente ou encore perturbée pour oser laisser la porte de la salle de bains non verrouillée. N'ayant pas trop confiance, dans les autres mâles qui contrairement à lui étaient beaucoup plus vite échauffés dès qu'une jolie fille était face à eux. Il ferma la porte à clé et déposa les vêtements sur le bord de l'évier, attendant que Noa ait fini et se rende compte de sa présence.

La blanche fit glisser le savon qu'elle tenait en main et essaya de le rattraper, peine perdue son bras et ses atèles la gênaient pour se pencher et l'attraper. Elle ne vit pas et n'entendit pas quelqu'un se glisser dans la douche et son corps fut pris d'un sursaut au contact de deux mains la touchant. Elle cria d'effroi mais la voix qui murmura à son oreille la rassura sur l'identité de son possesseur et la calma.

_-Itachi, qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

_-Je vais t'aider un peu..._

Ne comprenant pas trop les paroles du brun, elle voulu lui faire face mais il l'empêcha et se mit à lui savonner doucement le dos, Noa protesta mais le brun fut persuasif. Vaincue elle abdiqua mais son corps parlait pour elle et semblait tendu voir crispé. Il continua quand même évitant certaines zones de peur de la brusquer et se permit même de l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce qui surprit encore Noa pas très à l'aise et la fit frisonner. L'Uchiwa finit par sortir de là, les cheveux dégoulinant et la blanche dans le même état et les joues colorées, ce qui le fit sourire.

Ils finirent par sortir de la salle de bains, habillé de vêtements appartenant à Itachi pour la jeune fille et un joli noeud rouge qui retenaient ces cheveux pour lui, petite vengeance de la part de Noana pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait causer.

Un rire les accueillirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Kisame était hilare face à la tête qu'affichait le brun qui paraissait blasé et affligé du résultat peu flatteur de ses cheveux.

_-Ben alors Ita, tu t'es fait beau?_

Le concerné ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, habitué aux blagues parfois lourdes et aux moqueries de la part du géant. Hidan se retenait de rire et pouffait dans sa barbe, les autres souriaient en dévisageant le brun avec amusement.

_-Au fait tu ne nous à pas présenter, qui est cette jeune femme._

Un rouquin à l'air nonchalant et peu concerné venait de s'adresser à Itachi et regardait maintenant avec insistance Noana qui avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à la scanner du regard et lire en elle, celle-ci n'osa pas répondre mal à l'aise et c'est l'ébène qui le fit à sa place :

_-C'est ma petite amie... Et aussi avec moi la seule survivante et témoin d'un des crimes commis par Madara, elle m'est utile pour le contrer et renforcer sa culpabilité._

A l'entente de ces mots, elle fut surprise qu'il évoque aussi clairement leur lien, d'habitude c'est à peine si il en parlait vaguement limite faisait comme-ci il n'y avait rien entre eux. La fin de la phrase ne lui plut pas du tout par contre, Itachi parlait de sa personne comme d'une vulgaire pièce sur un échiquier. Elle se sentait de trop et comme jaugée par tous et finalement la jeune femme se décida à parler, se demandant qui était tous ces types dont certains n'avaient pas l'air très engageants.

_-Et vous vous êtes qui?_

Sa voix claire venait de percer le silence qui s'était installé. Le roux la toisa quelques instants l'air de la défier, décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas avec sa manie de fixer longuement les gens et son air je m'en foutiste, il finit par lui répondre :

_-Pein, je suis le cerveau de ce groupuscule douteux plus connu sous le nom de "Lune rouge" et tous ceux qui sont ici y compris Itachi en font partie._

* * *

_Miss: Merci pour ta review, par contre j'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce que je publie pas assez vite.x)_


	8. Changement radical

Le rouquin qui semblait être le chef toisait toujours Noana et continua d'une voix laconique ses explications sur ce qu'était réellement Lune rouge :

_-Selon les autorités nous sommes des hackers qui escroquent les gens et piratons les données comme se font à l'idée, la majorité des gens. Seulement nous sommes des hackers blancs*._

_-Et en quoi est-ce différent?_

_-Nous travaillons dans l'ombre et dans l'illégalité mais au service de ce pays en quelque sorte et puis nous avons accès à des données censées êtres inviolables en contre partie de services rendus, de plus nous combattons les hackers noirs et Madara n'en manque pas pour blanchir son argent et en trouver._

Un grand brun coiffée d'une touffe de cheveux semblables à un ananas venait d'ouvrir la bouche, son regard noisette et endormi vrillait Noa qui semblait mal à l'aise.

_-Et je suppose que vous avez trouvez beaucoup de choses compromettantes et des preuves pour faire juger Madara Uchiwa..._

_-C'est qu'elle est fortiche, tu percutes vite toi._

Hidan venait de s'exclamer et mis même une tape sur la tête de Noa, il récolta un regard noir de la jeune fille mais se fit aussi foudroyé par le brun ce qui ne fit que redoubler son amusement.

_-T'inquiètes chiwawa, je vais pas te la piquer ta poupée!_

Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais le fusilla d'un regard glacial. De son côté la jeune femme avait du mal à assimiler les infos que lui donnait ces inconnus.

_-Mais quel intérêt avez vous à le déchoir?_

_-Beaucoup de gens veulent le voir mort, mais certains aussi servent ces intérêts et en usent c 'est compliqué... Pour nous ce n'est qu'un ennemi à rayer et une crapule en moins._ Termina le type à l'ananas, il paraissait avoir prononcer son quota de phrases pour la journée c'était valable pour le roux aussi.

_"Je n'en revenais pas et digérai l'information que venait de me donner ce rouquin... Alors c'est bien vrai d'un côté ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement de la part d'Itachi mais l'entendre dire ne me rassurait pas. Ce que venait de me raconter ce type était-ce la vérité..._

_Leur mine me donnait à pencher pour quelque chose de négatif envers ce groupe, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas et leur rôle était des plus ambigu. Celui qui semblait leur chef, ressemblait plus à un clone de Sid Vicious* qu'à un geek mais pourquoi pas. Le seul dont je connaissais le nom, Hidan me fixait aussi mais contrairement au brun il semblait amusé par la situation. La fille qui m'avait soignée était de la partie, son air froid n'était pas du tout engageant, d'autres se joignaient à ce tableau sympathique : un géant aux cheveux bleu électrique un homme caché par une cagoule noire dont seul les yeux pouvait être aperçus et un autre qui marmonnait seul dans son coin, son physique était le plus effrayant surtout ces tatouages lignés qui lui barraient le visage lui donnant un air sauvage et dément."_

_-Pourquoi tout le monde me fixe?_

_-Parce qu'ils cherchent à savoir si tu es fiable et celle que nous cherchions..._

Le gars aux cheveux bleu venait de prononcer cette phrase comme une sentence et son regard sur elle se faisait suspicieux mais pas que le sien.

_-Pourquoi me cherchiez vous, qu'ai je avoir avec votre organisation et peut vous apporter de plus?_

La blanche tout d'abord surprise par leur propos, se recroquevilla sur elle même l'air inquiet, se sentant analysée et sondée par tous ces regards et toutes ces questions qui pleuvaient.

_-Tu nous seras utile car tu es la seule personne vivante qui peut faire tomber l'Uchiwa car tu l'as vu faire..._

Elle sentit une main dans son dos et sursauta en sentant cela, son regard reconnu une silhouette familière : Itachi, il se trouvait près d'elle, une main posée sur sa taille, manière subtile de montrer une certaine possessivité mais aussi de soutenir Noa qui paraissait très mal à l'aise.

_-C'est toi la fille de Fuyu Amazuke... Tu as une idée de pourquoi Madara l'a éliminée?_

_-Pas vraiment si ce n'est que elle et Fugaku Uchiwa tenaient des postes importants, je n'en savais pas plus, j'étais une gamine à l'époque._

_-Ta mère voulait mettre en place une loi pour durcir les conditions de certains crimes notamment les trafics en tout genre et surtout permettre une coordination entre la Chine, la Thaïlande et les Philippines pour pouvoir arrêter plus facilement à la source, les commanditaires de ces réseaux. Mais surtout avec ces pays cordonner les informations et mettre en place une sorte de système de banque de données sur les gens les plus dangereux. Fugaku Uchiwa étant premier ministre et ta mère ministre de la justice, ils eurent tôt fait de proposer ces nouvelles lois et directives mais c'était sans compter sur ce dingue qu'est Madara pour qu'elles ne passent pas, la corruption n'a pas fonctionné comme il fallait alors il a employé les grands moyens..._

_-Un attentat..._

Pein acquiesça et la jeune femme blêmit en prononçant ce mot, ses parents étaient morts parce qu'un fou dangereux ne voulait pas qu'une loi passe pour une raison totalement futile et personnelle, le reste du récit fut terminer par un invité inattendu :

_-Il a fait ça non seulement pour continuer ces trafics en tout genre mais aussi sauver ses fesses car le père d'Itachi commençait à s'intéresser un peu trop à ses activités!_

Un brun qui avait un air de famille avec son petit ami se tenait debout dans l'embrasure d'une porte fenêtre, pas très loin du reste du groupe, la blanche ne l'avait pas remarquer tout de suite. Il avait une bonne moitié du visage défiguré et parsemé de cicatrices, des cheveux courts noirs en bataille et de drôles de lunettes d'aviateurs des années 30 qui cachaient le dessus de sa figure. Bizarrement Noa eut un sentiment lointain mais familier le même que quand elle avait vu Madara, la peur ainsi que la méfiance, ce type ne lui inspirait rien de bon comparé au reste du groupe.

Finalement l'interrogatoire se termina sur son intervention et la jeune fille en profita pour s'éclipser dans la chambre ou elle était restée jusqu'à maintenant, la foule la stressait et puis le fait de savoir que son témoignage changerait et pouvait aider lui faisait peser une pression bien trop forte, car cela déciderait de leur avenir.

_-J'ai peur..._

Itachi venait de la rejoindre, cela faisait plus d'une demi heure que Noana fixait le mur en face d'elle, perdue dans ses pensées et recroquevillée sur elle même sur un bout du lit.

-_De quoi?_

_-Que malgré tout ce que tu fais, ça ne marche pas voir se retourne contre toi, j'ai pas envie que t'aille en croupir en prison pour le restant de tes jours à cause d'une combine foireuse de ton tuteur!_

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la jeune fille vint même se coller contre lui, ce qui le fit frisonner légèrement :

_-Tu sais ça m'a prit des années pour y arriver ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais faire marche arrière, j'ai sacrifier beaucoup pour que justice soit faite et que moi et Sasuke on soit enfin libre..._

-_ C'est à cause de ça, c'est pour protéger ton frère que tu t'es démené autant?_

_-Hm, sinon il aurait fini en pantin et je l'aurai perdu..._

_-Tu as finalement réussi alors? Tout en disant cela elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec l'Uchiwa, Noa avait alors un magnifique sourire qui étonna l'ébène mais qui disparu aussitôt avec sa réponse._

_-Non puisque j'ai passé plusieurs années à lui faire croire que je le méprisais, l'ai rabaisser et fais en sorte qu'il paraissait toujours plus faible que moi._

_-Il doit te détester alors, tu lui as dis pourquoi tu as du faire cela?_

_-Hm_

_-Et maintenant? Je l'ai revu quand il m'a apporté ton cadeau et je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il te ressemble tellement physiquement ça m'a fait bizarre, il est encore plus fermé que toi, sarcastique et dédaigneux d'après le peu que j'en ai vu. Ça promet!_ S'exclama la blanche dépitée.

Itachi esquissa un sourire en coin, elle l'étonnerait toujours en à peine une phrase, celle-ci avait viser juste sur le caractère de son petit frère. En effet ça promettait car il fallait que la jeune femme soit cachée et justement l'atelier de son artiste de petit frère avait été choisit, ils devraient donc cohabiter et ça risquait d'être difficile voir explosif.

_-Ça tombe bien tu pourras lui dire demain._

_-Nani!?_ Mais pourquoi? Noana se releva d'un bond du lit et se fit mal au poignet en s'appuyant dessus, il faut dire qu'elle n'y attendait pas à ça et avait oublier son corps meurtri.

_-Doucement tu es déjà en assez mauvais état comme ça._

Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la ramena près de lui sur le lit tout en enchaînant sur la question de Noa

_-C'est pour te mettre en sécurité, si les autres n'avaient pas été là à temps on serait mort tous les deux, ce n'était qu'un avant goût et je ne veux plus que ça arrive._

La jeune fille soupira et se blottit contre lui, cherchant à se réchauffer, il le remarqua et entreprit de la couvrir des draps. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

Mais le réveil fut plus violent que la nuit. Hidan déboula dans la chambre en criant et réveilla en sursaut les deux amoureux qui pour le brun le dévisagea impassible mais Noa ne le manqua pas:

_-Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête, espèce de débile, on réveille pas les gens comme ça!_

Celle-ci lui balança tout ce qu'elle trouva sur sa route et le gris dut battre retraite sous une pluie d'objets et de vêtements. La blanche l'entendit encore rire et à moitié s'étouffer un peu plus loin.

_-C'est quoi ici un repaire de mecs givrés...Abruti..._

Alors que Noa marmonnait des noms d'oiseaux dans sa barbe à cause de ce réveil trop bruyant, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'Uchiwa qui la dévisageait l'air passablement endormi et surpris :

-_Quoi, j'ai un truc sur le nez?_

Il hocha la tête et ne semblait pas très enclin à vouloir parler. Elle haussa les épaules et soupira longuement en levant les yeux au ciel, passablement remontée ce qui fit ricaner le brun. La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate et celle-ci se retourna d'un coup se demandant quelle mouche avait piquer son petit ami.

_-Euh Itachi ça va?_

L'air perplexe de Noana finit de l'achever et un rire clair se fit entendre de la part du brun. Au départ cela énerva légèrement la jeune femme mais c'était si rare de le voir rire sans retenue que finalement cela lui arracha un sourire.

_-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tant rire?_

_-Toi, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te transformer en furie, je retiens._

_-Hey! Je suis pas une..._

Mais ces protestations furent interrompues par l'entrée soudaine de Kisame dans la chambre.

_-C'est un moulin ici ou quoi..._ Releva-t-elle en grognant. Mais à nouveau elle se posa des questions sur la santé mentale des ces gars en voyant l'intrus se retourne avec un air gêné.

_-Noa, tu devrais mettre quelque chose de plus décent..._

La remarque d'Itachi fit tilt et lui fit comprendre la réaction soudaine du géant bleu. Elle plongea sous les draps tout en piquant un fard monumental.

-_C'est bon tu peux te retourner Kisame._

_-Hé hé préviens la prochaine fois que t'as de la compagnie._ Tout en disant cela il affichait un air goguenard qui plaisait moyennement à l'Uchiwa mais celui-ci préféra l'ignorer et poursuivi :

_-Tu voulais quoi?_

_-Te prévenir que t'avais l'autorisation du chef pour accompagner ta protégée et que je dois venir avec toi pour plus de sécurité, donc t'as intérêt à te grouiller pour te préparer, parce que je t'attends pas trois plombes moi._

Le bleu sorti une fois sa tirade achevée, sachant très bien qu'Itachi lui répondrait à peine. Celui-ci chercha après Noa qui était planquée sous les draps et réussit à la convaincre de sortir de là et se préparer. Une fois tout cela fait ils se mirent en route vers une destination inconnue pour la jeune femme.

_-On va ou là en fait?_

_-On va passer chercher tes affaires et vider ton appart, puis on ira chez le frangin d'Itachi._

_-Hey attendez moi!_

Hidan venait de débouler en courant et brayant après eux, dans la ruelle ou traînait des voitures en état douteux, ce qui ne rassura pas Noana.

_-Ah non pas toi!_

_-Et si poupée je viens aussi, vu que j'ai rien à faire et puis c'est pas de trop pour te protéger._

Le gris affichait un sourire de trois pied de long apparemment il prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la jeune fille, ce qui ne plaisait pas à un certain brun. Mais ça ne faisait que renforcer l'amusement du fauteur de trouble.

_-Bon on a pas toute la journée, donc on y va!_

Kisame venait de casser la tension qui s'était installer entre les trois autres. Il s'avança vers une voiture bâchée et enleva celle-ci plus tout ce qui traînait dessus sous le regard perplexe de la blanche.

_-Euh c'est pas pratique comme planque..._

_-Mais si c'est efficace car parmi toutes ces m**des, tu distingues pas la bonne de caisse en plus on peut se planquer en cas d'attaque..._

Noa ouvrit grand les yeux effarée par les explications d'Hidan, ça ressemblait plus à un gang qu'à une organisation de hackers, c'était bizarre quand même... Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de cogiter plus longtemps, Itachi lui expliqua qu'il devait lui bander les yeux, ordre de leur supérieur et mesure de sécurité au cas ou la jeune fille se ferait kidnappée et pourrait dénoncer leur planque soit à Madara, soit à la police.

_-Sympa votre truc, je me sens à peine juger tiens._ Releva -t-elle vexée et en grognant.

-_T'inquiètes c'est juste le temps d'arriver en ville, après tu pourras voir librement. _Assura Kisame_._

La blanche ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, s'enfermant dans le silence en boudant. Le trajet lui parut long malgré qu'on lui ai enlevé son bandeau des yeux mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En arrivant au bas de l'immeuble miteux dans lequel elle logeait quelque chose lui parut bizarre, un truc clochait...

Une fois l'avant dernier étage gravit pour les quatre, le tableau était le suivant, la porte était grande ouverte et semble-t-il défoncée vu que les gonds ne tenaient plus, des papiers, des livres et quelques vêtements trainaient ça et là, la première pensés qui vient à la jeune femme fut que son chat devait s'être fait la malle. Par mesure de précautions, Itachi, Hidan et Kisame entrèrent avant elle pour voir si on n'avait rien laisser de fâcheux genre une petite bombe ou quelqu'un de planqué...

En pénétrant à son tour dans son appartement, Noana hurla et crut faire une crise cardiaque tout avait été saccagé et retourné et gisait dans un bordel monstre, des vêtements se baladaient avec des morceaux de vaiselle brisée parmi des feuilles et des bouquins.

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pourquoi tout est dans cet état?!_

_-Ces hommes te cherchent et ils ont voulu en savoir plus mais ça n'a pas été concluant, encore heureux finalement que tu étais avec moi..._

La phrase en suspens du brun fit frisonner Noa de peur, elle imaginait sans mal ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire si au lieu d'être avec l'Uchiwa, elle serait revenue ici.

_-Et ben t'es douée_. Releva Kisame pour changer de sujet, tout en attrapant des dessins éparpillés à terre, certains portaient même des traces de pas ou étaient déchirés et froissés par endroit.

-_Hm, merci._

Elle se mit en devoir l'air morne de rassembler ce qui était encore en état au final le peu de bien que celle-ci possédait tenait à présent dans deux valises et un sac, le reste avait été rangé dans quelques boites. Seul quelques meubles restaient vidés de leur contenant.

_-Dorénavant tu vas devoir faire comme nous disparaître de la vie civile et peut-être même prendre un faux nom ça serait dans ton intérêt._

_-Et le reste de mes affaires, vous allez en faire quoi?_

_-Ben te les ramener et faire croire que tu as déménager, le fait que tu ais été hospitaliser va nous aider pour plus facilement te faire enlever des endroits ou tu es répertorié._

Kisame et Hidan lui disaient cela comme-ci en un coup de cuillère à pot ça se faisait, c'était flippant pour elle, sa vie allait changer et en partie effacée, six ans de sa vie rayée d'un coup, finit la vie tranquille, la voilà prise dans celle nettement moins calme de l'Uchiwa.

Ils repartirent en n'oubliant pas le peu d'affaires que Noa possédait, celle-ci d'ailleurs s'était enfermée dans le silence atterré par ce soudain changement brutal. Itachi avait presque du la tirer de force de là car elle ne voulait pas partir et semblait plongée dans ces souvenirs depuis qu'ils étaient partis de là.

Le trajet ne fut pas long pour arriver à ce qui serait son refuge provisoire, mais bizarrement l'environnement ne l'enchantait guère...

Et pour cause, le quartier semblait tout aussi malfamé et sale que celui de la planque des hackers.

_-C'est normal la paire de chaussures sur les fils électriques_? Demande la jeune femme plutôt perplexe

_- Ça ça veut dire que y a des dealeurs dans le coin et ce quartier est leur repère et qui faut pas les faire ch**r, sinon tu finis sans pompes et au fond d'un canal._

_-Charmant..._

Sa remarque ironique fit ricaner Hidan et lui valu des moqueries de sa part, mais Kisame fit cesser leur chamailleries en interpellant le gris.

_-Hey tu viens, faut qu'on y aille nous, on a pas que ça à faire!_

_-Dommage j'aurai bien voulu rester avec la miss, elle est marrante. A bientôt peut-être poupée._

_-Oui c'est ça, à jamais aussi..._ Marmonna t-elle dans ses dents, alors que les deux autres s'éclipsaient.

Itachi attrapa Noa par la main et l'a fit entrer à sa suite dans un hangar mal foutu à l'extérieur mais qui à l'intérieur était en fait un magnifique atelier, une fois un couloir sombre passé.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'espace et la façon dont c'était agencé du dehors ça ne payait pas de mine mais l'intérieur était tout autre.

_-Waow c'est super grand et en plus c'est génial comme c'est décoré!_

L'atelier était un espace ouvert qui débouchait sur une sorte de salle commune ou il y avait un coin cuisine, un autre détente, un faisant plus salle à manger et un dernier plus renfoncé, réservé au dessin et à l'art vu les tableaux et sculptures qui traînaient là en attente d'être finies.

Chaque coin avait un thème en particulier et des fresques en rapport, le salon avait un thème psychédélique et qui faisait penser à Alice aux pays des merveilles alors que la cuisine semblait sortie d'un cockpit de navette spatiale rétro, tandis que la salle à manger faisait penser à un salon de voyante avec sa cartographie du ciel.

La blanche s'extasiait sur les lieux, cela fit sourire le brun, il se dit qu'elle, son frère et sa bande allait bien s'entendre.

_-Je me disais bien que ça te plairait au vu de comment était ton appartement..._

Cette remarque fit sortir la jeune fille de sa contemplation, elle fixa Itachi et sourit.

_-Au moins je ne suis pas dépaysée ici._

_-Je peux te faire visiter les chambres si tu veux, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester ici. _

_-Non,non je te suis. _Répondit celle-ci en sortant une fois de plus de sa rêverie.

En gentleman le brun porta même ses affaires malgré ses protestations, elle put enfin voir ou elle allait dormir et surtout pouvoir se changer.

_-C'est ça ta chambre?_

_-Hm, pourquoi un problème?_

_-Euh, c'est non juste les touches de rose qui m'inquiètent, je ne savais pas que t'aimais le rose._ Remarqua t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

L'Uchiwa la considéra en souriant en coin.

_-J'ai pas eu le choix, c'est la seule qui restait et c'est Sakura qui a décorée cette partie d'ou le rose. _Énonça t-il nonchalamment.

_-Euh pourquoi c'est une barbie, ou une fanatique de rose, cette fille ?_ Demanda la jeune femme perplexe

_-La deuxième option... Par contre tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux,ici tu seras dans ton élément._

_-Ah bon pourquoi?_

_-Tu verras..._

Noana le dévisagea quelques instants dubitative puis lui tourna le dos.

_-Au fait ils sont combien?_

_-Quatre._

Le brun pour échapper aux questions incessantes de sa petite amie décida de battre en retraite dans la salle commune, non sans l'avoir fait rougir en la taquinant sur la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle finit par débarquer dix bonnes minutes plus tard et Itachi n'était pas seul, celui-ci parlait d'ailleurs avec son frère cadet, et se tenaient devant elle, deux jeunes filles et un garçon qui lui étaient inconnus, ceux-ci la dévisageaient avec curiosité.

-_Alors c'est toi la copine du frère de Sasuke, je t'imaginai pas comme ça... _

* * *

_Enfin! Enfin j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre, j'avoue que j'ai un peu séché d'ou mon absence prolongée, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs à ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Ça plus quelques problèmes personnels, ça a retardé grandement la parution de ce nouveau chapitre, je compte bien publier plus rapidement le prochain promis!^.^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop mal, il est plus tranquille et fait une transition avant de nouveau plus d'action. Et je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes, je l'ai vite posté une fois fini, je les corrigeai vite!_

* Les hackers blancs sont considérés comme opposés aux hackers noirs qui ont tendances à pirater pour arnaquer les gens ou craquer des infos ou des mots passe dans des buts pas très nets. Tandis que les blancs sont censés aidés parfois à dénoncer ou trouver les hackers noirs contre lesquels ils luttent, ils visent aussi à rendre internet libre de droit et d'accès aux utilisateurs en facilitant l'accès à certains sites ou infos qui limitent ou obliges à rentrer trois milles donnés ou sont payants de façon abusive. Voilà en gros c'est quelque chose d'assez ambigu et pas facile à définir.

*Qui ne connait pas Sid Vicious, le leader du groupe Sex Pistols, un des groupes de punk les plus connus je crois.^-^ Je trouvais que Pein a un air de ressemblance avec lui. xD


	9. Courte accalmie avant l'affrontement

Noana soupira et se demanda si cette question surgirait à chaque fois qu'on évoquait la vie amoureuse de l'Uchiwa. Elle était loin de la petite amie parfaite et la plupart des gens jusqu'à présent semblait étonné quand ils savaient que c'était elle que le brun avait choisit. Surement qu'on s'imaginait le voir avec à son bras les stéréotypes du genre: la blonde ou brune au physique de mannequin ou alors une intello genre matheuse ou politicienne mais pas une fille comme elle.

_"C'est sur avec ma petite taille, malingre, les cheveux presque blancs, des yeux vairons, je suis pas vraiment un stéréotype loin de là et pas un premier prix de beauté et ne parlons pas du reste..."_

La blanche toisa celui qui l'avait questionné un jeune aux cheveux aussi clairs que les siens seul les pointes étaient teintes en bleu vert, il était habillé très coloré tout de blanc, bleu et vert bleuté façon sport wear, cela semblait sa couleur fétiche même.

_-Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi à une bimbo... Eh bien non monsieur Uchiwa a préféré une fille petite toute plate qui ressemble à une poupée cela pose t-il problème?_

_-Héhé mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus._

_-..._

_-N'empêche c'est de famille, on dirait..._

_-De quoi tu parles?_ Questionna la blanche déroutée par les propos vagues et pas très cohérents de son interlocuteur.

_-Fiches lui la paix, Suigetsu!_

_-Ouh la ligue des femelles féroces, tu t'es trouvé une allié on dirait Karin, elle a l'air de grogner autant que toi._ Se moqua le jeune homme en souriant, cela dévoila ces dents taillées en pointe.

La jeune fille qui avait répondu au dénommé Suigetsu et interrompu l'échange, était un peu plus grande que Noa et possédait une chevelure rouge flamboyante dont une partie était rasée et lui conférait un air sauvage et pas très engageant. La façon dont elle était habillée renforçait cette impression car celle-ci abhorrait une tunique longue trouée à plusieurs endroits et une mini jupe sur des collants tout aussi troués, l'ensemble paraissait tenir à un fil. Des multitudes de bracelets et un collier ras du cou plus divers piercings finissaient l'ensemble, ce qui jurait dans le tout c'est sa paire de lunettes rondes renforçant son air sévère.

_-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il ennuie tout le monde, c'est son sport favori, il n' y a pas cru non plus quand il a su que je sortais avec Sasuke._

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et habillée de vêtements amples et vaporeux dans des teintes beiges, roses, la regardait et semblait l'analyser, ces yeux verts la fixaient un peu trop au gout de Noa, mal à l'aise. C'est elle qui venait de parler, on aurait dit une sorte de poupée fantomatique à la façon dont celle-ci était habillée, elle était perchée sur des sortes de ballerines compensées* beiges qui intriguait la jeune femme. Bizarrement la blanche ne su pas quoi lui répondre et les paroles de l'ébène lui revint en mémoire, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi, en voyant ces interlocuteurs, à leurs côtés celle-ci passait presque inaperçue.

_-Au fait moi c'est Sakura, celui qui t'agressé verbalement Suigetsu et la fille qui l'a interrompu c'est Karin._

_-Enchantée, moi c'est Noana..._

Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise et plutôt gauche et renfermée face aux ados qui la regardaient.

_-Tu as quel âge?_

_-20 ans et vous autres?_

Les questions commençaient à pleuvoir et Noana porta son regard vers Itachi qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, cherchant un quelconque soutien mais elle ne rencontra que le visage de son frère qui paraissait très concentré sur ce que lui racontait son aîné. Ses yeux détaillèrent la tenue du cadet et furent frapper par son élégance, il faisait très dandy et paraissait sortir tout droit du 19 ième siècle, ne manquait plus que la canne et le chapeau haut de forme. Se dit-elle Puis à nouveau son regard se porta ailleurs et par hasard croisa celui d'encre de Sasuke, le même que son frère...

_"Il a de la chance, lui au moins n'est pas seul... Et sans la différence d'âge, ils se ressemblent presque que comme des jumeaux, comme moi et... Pourquoi je pense à ça moi!"_

La jeune femme se gifla mentalement puis se retourna vivement et interrompit son flot de pensées négatives en secouant la tête, son visage paraissait triste et son regard perdu et lointain, mais une voie aiguë mais fluette l'interpella à nouveau :

_-Tu es sur que ça va?_

Elle hocha la tête et fit mine de partir.

_-Attends tu vas ou?_

_-J'aimerai me reposer un peu et être seule..._ Mentit elle tout en tournant les talons et s'enfuyant presque sous leurs regards surpris.

La rose ne chercha pas à la retenir, mais semblait déçue et tourna la tête vers Suigetsu et l'apostropha violemment :

_-C'est malin, tu l'as fait partir! Espèce de baka qu'est ce que t'avais à l'agressé dès le début!_

_-Hey j'ai rien fait moi!, C'est pas moi qui lance des regards méchants et noirs voir prétentieux._.. Se défendit le jeune homme en pointant le brun.

_-De qui vous parlez là?_ Intervint Sasuke, son frère l'ayant laisser pour voir ou était partie la blanche.

_-De toi et de ta sympathie._ Releva Karin d'un air moqueur.

_-Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi, moi encore?_ Maugréa le brun, pas très content en haussant un sourcil.

_-Tu as fais peur à la copine de ton frère, apparemment elle a rencontrée ton regard et ça l'a mit mal à l'aise, elle vient de se barrer prétextant être mal._ Énonça Suigetsu avec un sourire en coin, cela semblait l'amuser.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa soupira, l'air blasé :

_-Cette fille est trop émotive, pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi, je lui ai rien fait, en plus je la connais déjà, et elle est nettement plus âgée que nous..._

En disant cela, il s'attira trois regards surpris, il soupira encore plus et affichait un air renfrogné qui coupait court à tout question.

De son côté, Itachi retrouva la jeune femme dans une sorte de serre qui renfermait un joli parterre de plantes et fleurs diverses d'un côté et d'un autre cela ressemblait plus à un atelier de couture au vu des tissus qui traînaient en s'entassant dans une malle et du mannequin qui trônait dans un coin. Noa était là recroquevillée par terre sous une table ou traînait diverses croquis de stylisme et tout un désordre d'objets divers, des pans de tissus la cachait en partie. cela lui rappelait des souvenirs...

Il s'accroupi à sa hauteur tout en se demandant pourquoi elle était là.

_-Pourquoi tu te caches?_

_-Pour jouer, pardi... Une partie de cache cache ça te tente?_

Son ton ironique ne collait pas, ces yeux semblait perdus voir troublés et brillaient, elle faisait un effort pour ne pas pleurer, en la voyant comme ça, il avait l'impression de revoir la gamine de dix ans qu'il avait connue, face à lui.

_-Tu as juste l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est quoi le problème?_

_-Rien, il n'y a rien! Ça va passer!_

_-Pourquoi mon frère te fait peur?_

Elle sentit dans le ton qu'employait l'ébène qu'il y avait une pointe d'énervement, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui cache quelque chose et semblait déterminé à le lui faire dire.

_-Il ne me fait pas peur et il n'y a rien, ça va, c'est juste que je suis un peu... Déroutée, c'est tout._

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa brusquement le menton tout en l'obligeant à le regarder dans le yeux.

-_Lâches moi tu me fais mal, Itachi!_ Protesta-t-elle tout en se dégageant.

_-C_'_est à cause de ce qui s'est passé?_ Le regard noir de l'Uchiwa la fixait comme-ci il cherchait à l'analyser, la déstabilisant un peu plus.

Noana fit non de la tête et baissa la tête comme vaincue et daigna ouvrir la bouche :

-Ç_a ne te fait rien de changer en très peu de temps de vie, j'ai du mal ça va trop vite et me terrorise, en plus j'ai perdu les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de mon frère à cause des hommes de Madara... J'ai l'impression qu'il grappille tout et va nous happer voir gagner..._

L'Uchiwa cogita quelques instants sur les dires de Noa puis daigna lui répondre, il comprenait très bien sa peur l'ayant ressentie lui même auparavant...

-_Il ne gagnera pas, crois moi, j'ai assez de preuves pour qu'il croupisse en prison voir encourt la peine de mort*. Il va falloir t'y faire un moment, le fait de vivre avec très peu d'attaches, le temps que tout ça finisse..._

_- C'est facile à dire, on dirait que rien ne te touche ou presque, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment tu fais pour te fermer autant et rester impassible c'est presque ... Presque inhumain! Et je n'en doute pas, tu es un adversaire redoutable face à lui... Mais ça ne ramènera ni nos parents et encore moins mon frère..._

Tout en disant cela la jeune fille laissa échapper les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir.

Cette phrase glaça l'ébène, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le voit comme cela, de plus les mise en garde du protecteur de Noa lui revint en mémoire :

_"Elle mettra du temps à faire son deuil surtout pour la perte de son frère, les jumeaux ont un lien encore plus fort qu'un frère ou une soeur et quand l'un vient à disparaître, c'est pour l'autre comme une partie de lui même qu'il perd."_

De son côté l'inspecteur Hatake qui était en charge de l'affaire Uchiwa, avait été mise sur une autre en lien avec. La disparition soudaine de Noana Amazuke et l'incident violent qui s'était passé dans un petit hôtel du Sud de Tokyo devaient avoir un rapport car depuis la jeune femme demeurait introuvable et cela embêtait les autorités pour avancer dans le dossier qui stagnait déjà depuis pas mal d'années.

_-N'empêche celui qui a réglé son compte à ce type devait être un malade, il est mort quand les secours sont arrivés sur place de ses blessures et elles étaient pas petites._

_-De qui tu parles ?_

Kakashi venait de s'adresser à un de ses collègues Asuma qui regardait avec circonspection les photos prises par la police médicale.

-_De l'état d'un des agresseurs et chien de garde de Madara Uchiwa._

_-Ils étaient combien ?_

_-Trois pour ceux qu'on a retrouvé encore en vie, sinon ils étaient six, des témoins nous ont décrits une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et un homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et deux hommes aux caractéristiques physiques étranges, l'un d'eux…_

A cette description l'inspecteur releva la tête et interrompit son interlocuteur :

_-Uchiwa et Amazuke !_

_-Quoi tu sais qui c'est ?_

_-J'ai interrogé, il y a quelques jours la fille, elle m'a donnée une piste qui ne m'a menée à rien, le cadet Uchiwa m'a assuré qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère aîné depuis des années et maintenant comme par hasard elle aussi disparaît._

_-En tout cas si il y a eu cet incident, ce n'est pas pour rien!_

_-Je crois que Madara est entrain de se faire pousser à bout et obligé à se démasquer, il traque son adversaire... Comme-ci quelque chose l'obligeait à abattre ces dernières cartes.._.

_-Ça veut dire qu'on risque de tous les retrouver... Morts?_

Le gris hocha la tête, l'air grave et finit par répondre :

-_On sait de quoi est capable ce type et je ne le sens vraiment pas, il faut qu'on retrouve la trace de cette fille et vite, elle nous mènera à Itachi Uchiwa mais pas qu'à lui... Et surtout avant Madara!_

_-On emploie les grands moyens alors?_

_-C'est encore le mieux à faire, je pense, ça le fera sortir de son trou..._

Une respiration saccadée et des gémissements se faisaient entendre dans une chambre aux teintes douces grises et rosées. Une chevelure noire se mêlaient à une autre blanche, un corps qui se cambre contre un autre, deux souffles qui s'entremêlent et deux êtres qui s'unissent et ne font plus qu'un...

C'était la seule manière qu'avait trouvé le brun pour la calmer et lui montrer malgré sa froideur combien il tenait à elle et l'aimait. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est que la jeune femme réponde à cela et semblait faire pareil que lui. Chaque caresse ou baiser qu'elle lui donnait semblait désespéré et empli de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais c'était valable pour le brun qui avait laisser tomber froideur et neutralité pour une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Finalement Noana avait sombrer dans un demi-sommeil et somnolait dans les bras d'Itachi depuis un moment. Elle murmurait des choses inaudibles et semblait faire un rêve ou l'Uchiwa était présent, vu qu'elle avait murmurer son nom à plusieurs reprises. Le brun resserra sa prise sur sa taille et la ramena contre lui, sa peau nue lui paraissait glacée et le fis frisonner. La blanche avait finit par faire une crise de larme qui laissait le brun perplexe même si il ne le montrait pas, la voir dans un tel état de tristesse lui donnait l'impression d'être impuissant... Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'est qu'il n'en comprenait pas complètement la cause alors il s'était décidé à trouver une aide et pas n'importe laquelle, quitte à impliquer une énième personne dont son tuteur pourrait se servir pour faire pression...

Ne sachant pas vraiment dormir et habitué à peu d'heures de sommeil voir des insomnies, Itachi décida de se lever. En arrivant dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide et sur la table traînait des cadavres de petit déjeuner, n'étant pas trop du matin il grimaça à cette vue et oublia l'idée de manger pour aller prendre une douche histoire de se remettre le cerveau en place. Il pris quand même la peine de prendre un verre d'eau avant de partir, histoire de ne pas oublier son traitement, le gout amer des pilules le faisant grimacer.

Une fois tout cela fait, l'air frais du matin acheva de la réveiller complètement, il regarda l'heure et soupira légèrement : 7h38. C'était moins pire que d'habitude normalement le brun se retrouvait levé à 5h00 du mat... Pour aller ou il devait se rendre, un seul choix s'offrait à lui : les transport en commun ce qui ne l'enchantait guère surtout que pour cela, le jeune homme était obligé de se planquer sous un couvre chef voir presque se déguiser, chose qu'il avait horreur, mais ça lui évitait le risque de se faire reconnaître et finir attraper soit par la police, soit par son tuteur et des deux. Pour le moment il ne préférait tomber dans les griffes d'aucun!

Affublé d'un bonnet style rasta noir et les cheveux détachés, ça lui donnait une dégaine étrange et surtout lui avait valut pas mal de regards étonnés soit de son frère ou sa bande, soit ceux de l'Akatsuki, quand ils l'avaient vu ainsi. L'avantage c'est qu'il était moins reconnaissable les avis de recherche les concernant le représentaient toujours les cheveux attachés et nettement plus soigné, ici on en était loin, sa dégaine faisait négligée voir limite sdf. Il faut dire qu'il avait des choses plus préoccupantes et sérieuses à penser que sa façon de s'habiller...

La blanche émergeait doucement d'un sommeil agité, son crâne lui faisait mal et son corps était courbaturé. Elle chercha quelqu'un ou quelque chose à côté d'elle en tâtant mais rien la place était vide et froide, un long soupir sorti de ses lèvres. Il était déjà levé et surement parti à l'heure qu'il est, c'est résignée que la jeune fille se leva bien décidée à prendre une douche. Mais son estomac se mit à grogner la rapellant à l'ordre, lui indiquant la direction à prendre.

La cuisine était un chancre surtout la table, mais c'est avec hargne que Noa envoya le tout dans l'évier non sans râler et maudire les habitants de cette maison, une fois cela fait, elle se prépara quelque chose de chaud et pour patienter, alluma la radio qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

_" Chers auditeurs vous écoutez SKychannel, il est 8h30 et c'est l'heure du flash info... Edition spéciale"_

Ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à ce qui se disait, la jeune fille cherchait à se réchauffer avec le thé qu'elle venait de se faire. Finalement son attention se prêta un peu plus sur ce que la radio déversait en flot continu.

_'' Selon la police, un évènement violent se serait passer dans un hôtel au Sud de Tokyo, une agression et une tentative d'enlèvement se serait dérouler, mardi soir vers 21h00 environ, six individus ont surgit dans l'hôtel et on tenter de kidnapper un couple et s'en seraient pris à eux. Des témoins nous rapportent que des coups de feux et des cris ont été entendus et deux personnes sont mortes dont une a succombé à ces blessures par balles, les agresseurs étaient armés et au moment ou ils allaient réussir, deux autres personnes sont intervenues et on emmené avec eux, les deux jeunes gens, ceux-ci étaient en mauvaise état et blessés. Un des agresseurs a été retrouvé, roué de coups, il a succombé à ses blessures lui aussi quant au reste des malfrats, ils sont en fuite._

_Un avis de recherche est lancé pour retrouver les victimes selon les autorités, cette attaque n'est pas arrivée par hasard et ces personnes sont activement recherché par la police, elles auraient un lien avec le dossier concernant Madara Uchiwa qui a été réouvert il y a peu, si vous avez des informations à communiquer ou que vous avez vu ces personnes, veuillez-nous contacter au numéro suivant qui est gratuit: 0769-769-88-44_

_Leurs descriptions est la suivante: Noana Amazuke, jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, cheveux blancs, yeux vairons, 1m60, corpulence fine, signe distinctifs: elle portait des vêtements noirs..._

_Itachi Uchiwa, jeune homme d'environ 21 ans, cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, 1m78 corpulence mince, signe distinctif..."_

Un bruit de porcelaine qui se casse et une flaque de thé se répandit au sol, Noa venait de lâcher sa tasse qui venait de se briser à terre, en milles morceaux ...

Itachi lui blêmit en voyant cela, l'ébène s'était arrêté dans une petite échoppe proche des tours remplies de bureaux pour prendre un café et de quoi manger, la télé qui se trouvait pas très loin de lui crachait ses informations, la file dans laquelle il était, étant longue, ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la seule distraction dans son champ de vision et il n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un de haut placé venait de faire débordé le vase, les méfaits commis par son tuteur et la liste de ceux-ci devenait trop longue et de plus en plus de gens étaient impliqués, il ne savait déterminer si c'était bien ou pas, ne sachant pas si la police était de son côté ou non... Mais c'était dangereux!

Son portrait et celui de Noana figurait à l'écran c'est ce qui avait attiré son regard, des affichettes et même certains journaux en comportaient, apparemment la police avait fait fort et ne lésinait pas sur les moyens... Il ne pouvait pas rester ici c'était dangereux on pouvait malgré son accoutrement le reconnaître et l'Uchiwa ne voulut pas courir ce risque.

Noa quand à elle était visée devant la télé n'en revenant pas, elle était recherchée qu'allaient-ils faire et qu'est ce Madara risquait contre eux, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et cette pensée frappa la blanche, il n'avait pas hésité à tuer presque tous les membres de sa famille, les seuls restants Sasuke et Itachi devenaient gênant et elle, un témoin important, tout était réuni pour qu'il tente tout et surtout de les tuer. Mais ces pensées furent interrompues par des bruits de pas et l'entrée de quelqu'un, elle sursauta et crut d'abord que c'était Itachi mais ce n'était pas lui...

_-Qui es tu? Je t'ai vue l'autre jour à l'Akatsuki..._

_-Tobi, je suis Tobi et je suis venue te chercher..._ Lâcha l'inconnu d'une voix enfantine.

_-Me chercher comment ça?_

La jeune femme avait face à elle, l'homme qui la mettait si mal à l'aise, elle en était certaine, il devait avoir un lien avec Itachi et Sasuke et surement Madara, même cheveux et yeux noirs, même peau pâle malgré les cicatrices, un lien familial existait, cela sautait aux yeux. Elle réitéra sa première demande tout en le pointant du doigt, la peur commençait à la gagner, elle cherchait à garder une distance de sécurité entre lui et sa personne.

_-Qui es tu, et pourquoi tu as une trop grande ressemblance avec les Uchiwa?_

Pour seule réponse un rire cristallin lui résonna aux oreilles, la plongeant dans le passé, elle en était certaine maintenant ce Tobi ne lui était pas inconnu.

Un souvenir lui revint avec ce même rire celui d'un adolescent plus âgé qu'Itachi qui venait parfois leur parler mais surtout celui qui avait mis en place les dispositifs bizarres qui servit plus tard à faire tout sauter...

_-Tu... Tu es avec lui.. Itachi et Sasuke, tu vas les tuer et moi avec..._

Horrifiée la blanche recula un peu et cherchait du regard une issue mais une voix plus grave la fit se ressaisir et sursauter :

_-Qui es tu et qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi!?_

Tobi parut nettement moins joyeux et plissa les yeux visiblement en colère tout en se retournant pour toiser le nouveau venu.

_-Sasuke, ça fait longtemps... Mais je ne suis pas venu seul._

Fini la voix de gamin, elle avait fait place à un ton grave et nettement plus adulte. Ce changement radical perturba la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus peur et réfléchissait à tout vitesse pour se tirer de là.

Noana passa de chacun des deux du regard puis décida d'agir et sortir de sa léthargie, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui vint en main, mais à peine voulu-t-elle frapper avec que plusieurs hommes en noir débarquèrent de nulle part, brisant le toit et les vitres en verre de l'atelier...

La jeune femme cria et tenta de s'échapper, glissant comme une anguille, quant à Sasuke, il avait réussi à assommer un des assaillants mais se retrouvait maintenant entouré de plusieurs hommes armés. En voyant sa situation la blanche courut vers lui et se jeta sur un des hommes comme une furie. En moins de deux son assaillant l'attrapa et la projeta dans le cercle formé, elle se retrouva au côté du frère d'Itachi à terre. Mais loin de déclarer forfait, elle les haranguait tout en se relevant pour leur faire face :

_-Eh ben quoi vous attendez quoi pour nous descendre!? Ou alors Madara-sama nous veut vivant!?_

_-T'es devenue encore plus tarée avec l'âge, toi... En plus ils ne répondront même pas..._ Déplora l'ado l'air blasé.

-_Oh ça va, j'essaye de gagner du temps, ça se voit pas et te protéger accessoirement..._

Le concerné lui répondit par un long soupir, préférant ne rien rajouter. Mais Noana n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer, du coin de l'oeil, elle perçut des mouvements et reconnut vaguement les amis de Sasuke qui semblaient attendre d'agir planqués dans un recoin de l'entrée. Celui-ci leur fit un signe qu'elle ne comprit pas, l'instant d'après ils avaient disparus.

Tobi de son côté toisait les deux captifs, l'air blasé à croire que c'était de famille, se dit Noa en constatant cela, elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait.

-_Pourquoi on attend?_

_-Il manque quelqu'un en fait..._

_-Itachi?_

_-Bien vu! On n'attends plus que lui pour faire la fête! _

Tout en disant cela il affichait un grand sourire et un air joyeux qui fit froid dans le dos aux deux otages, que leur réservait -il comme sort, c'est la question qui les taraudait...

* * *

Je commence à galérer pour finir cette fic et puis elle me semble pas super bien écrite et les choses s'enchaînent trop vite et ne sont pas assez approfondies je trouve en y regardant bien ou bien je suis perfectionniste.o_O Enfin bon on est proche de la fin et tant mieux car je perds un peu mes idées d'ou mon absence prolongée et mon laps de temps plus long à publier (pas taper^-^"".). Sinon eh bien j'espère que malgré tout vous aimerez et si pas vous pouvez mes lancer des poireaux et des tomates, les reviews sont faites pour aussi, c'est pas que pour dire que c'est bien et je suis ouverte à toute critique.

*Les ballerines compensées que porte Sakura sont des Rockings Horse Shoes à la base c'est fait par Vivienne Westwood mais elles ont été reprises et améliorées par certaines marques et la semelle de bois remplacée par une en mousse, plus pratique pour marcher et plus légère.

*On l'oublie peut-être mais la peine de mort existe toujours au Japon.


	10. Confession hallucinatoire

_-Qu'est ce qui vous êtes arrivez à toi et ton frère après la mort de vos parents?_

Cette question à peine soufflée surpris Sasuke, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme soit aussi directe et mette carrément le doigt dessus.

Il soupira longuement et malgré la pénombre qui régnait Noana se doutait qu'il devait réfléchir et se souvenir surement, elle savait que peut-être il ne répondrait même pas, c'était plutôt rare qu'un Uchiwa réponde à une question aussi directe et personnelle, elle le savait très bien même l'ayant expérimenté un certain nombre de fois au contact de son aîné, c'était un moyen comme un autre de casser le silence lourd qui les entourait, seul les cliquetis de leurs menottes le brisait de temps à autre.

Depuis que Tobi et ses hommes débarqués de nulle part les avaient attrapés, menottés et cagoulés pour les emmener dans un lieu inconnu, tout était flou pour eux et vague, cela renforçait le sentiment d'angoisse et d'appréhension quant aux évènements à venir.

Un long laps de temps devait s'être écoulé entre le moment ou on les avait fait monter dans une voiture jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient à présent enfermé dans ce qui devait être une chambre. Celle-ci était plongée dans une forte pénombre, difficile de savoir si le jour était encore présent ou si c 'était la nuit, le fait d'avoir été autant ballotté et le tout avec un bout de tissu sur la tête n'aidait en rien pour se repérer.

_-Beaucoup de choses..._

Ce n'est qu'après un long silence que Sasuke prononça cette phrase, il semblait faire un effort pour parler comme-ci en faisant resurgir ces souvenirs, la douleur elle aussi refaisait surface...

_-Tu dois détester Itachi pour la façon dont il s'est comporté avec toi?_

_-Hm si on veut... Il t'en a parler?_

_-Vaguement il est aussi loquace et expressif que toi._

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa sourit légèrement en entendant cela, son frère semblait encore pire que lui, une énigme c'était un mot pour le définir, lui même malgré des années à le côtoyer et à essayer de le comprendre ne saisissait pas toujours tout chez Itachi. Les souvenirs qu'il cherchait tellement à enfouir lui revenaient maintenant facilement rien qu'à cause de cette simple phrase prononcée par Noa. Elle aussi était une source de cogitation ardue car cette fille était l'opposée de son frère et il ne comprenait pas comment il la supportait, trop émotive, démonstrative et puis à croire qu'elle peut aider ou sauver tout le monde et que tout peut s'arranger par certains aspects, elle avait des ressemblances frappantes avec Naruto, son meilleur ami. De fil en aiguilles ces pensées se rapprochaient de cette époque maudite selon lui...

_" Un petit garçon d'environ huit ans fait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer, on lui a toujours appris et répéter que c'est se montrer faible alors il ravale comme il peut ces larmes, mais c'est difficile, la seule personne qui lui reste au monde va le laisser et l'abandonner et pour lui c'est juste inconcevable, il ne comprend pas pourquoi._

_-Je suis désolé Sasuke, je n'ai pas le droit de rester avec toi, je suis trop âgé et toi trop jeune pour être pris là ou je vais._

_-Je veux pas que tu partes Oni-san, je vais être tout seul et séparé de toi, j'veux pas!_

_Face à lui, un adolescent d'environ treize ans, l'air fermé tente de soutenir le regard du plus petit et même si il ne le montre pas cette séparation lui fait aussi mal et ses yeux cachent difficilement une immense tristesse._

_-Je te promets que je viendrai te voir autant que je peux, j'ai droit à des permissions de sortie._

_-C'est vrai?_

_Itachi hocha la tête et offrit un faible sourire à son petit frère, celui-ci semblait moins réticent et sauta au cou de son aîné qui surprit ne réagit pas tout de suite mais finit par répondre à son étreinte._

_-Ne m'abandonnes pas s'il te plait Aniki._

_-Promis, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais._

_Le plus âgé des deux formula sa promesse tout en appuyant son front contre celui du plus jeune, c'était sa manière à lui de lui montrer son affection et sceller sa promesse._

_Mais cette promesse, Itachi ne put la tenir que quelques années, et son frère ne le vit presque plus, pire il fut même adopté par une famille d'accueil mais Sasuke ne le supporta pas et fugua à plusieurs reprises pour retrouver la trace de son frère. Finalement il retourna à l'orphelinat d'ou il venait, c'est aussi à cette époque qu'il fit la connaissance de celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami : Naruto Uzumaki. De son côté le plus âgé des deux avait fait en sorte d'éloigné son frère de lui car un homme étrange semblait s'intéresser de trop près à son petit frère et lui même. Etant trop vieux pour être encore adopté Itachi avait été mis dans un centre spécialisé pour adolescents en difficulté ou encore victime de divers problèmes ou dans des situations qui requéraient une assistance, il y avait autant d'orphelins comme lui que des gamins dérangés, ce n'était pas un endroit pour un petit garçon__... C'est là qu'il rencontra certaines personnes qui devinrent des alliés et allaient former plus tard la future Akatsuki. "_

Alors que Sasuke plongeait plus loin dans ces souvenirs, il fut brutalement reconnecter à la réalité par un cliquetis puis un bruit étrange qui s'apparentait à un croassement à côté de lui.

Une lueur vive frappa son visage et peu à peu il vit ce qu'il l'entourait et notamment à terre, Noa affalée contre la paroi, recroquevillé sur elle même, son corps semblait trembler... C'est en distinguant les deux hommes face à eux qu'il comprit que c'est eux qui la terrorisaient sans savoir pourquoi.

_-Toi, tu viens avec nous le gamin!_

Lâcha un des deux en le pointant du doigt, un gars avec un maquillage étrange des sortes de lignes lui barraient le visage et débutait des yeux pour finir par barrer ses joues. L'autre gars à côté de lui semblait dévorer du regard la blanche et pas gentiment, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur folle et autre chose que l'Uchiwa ne comprit pas.

_-Sakon ramènes le._

Le susnommé ne bougeait pas et semblait hypnotisé alors que Sasuke, lui ne semblait pas décider à obtempérer si facilement.

_-Sakon abruti, tu bouges et me le ramènes au lieu de fixer je sais pas quoi!_ cria l'autre qui semblait énervé par son collègue.

Finalement l'autre obéit et attrapa rudement l'ébène par le bras mais celui-ci n'était pas très coopératif et essaya même de s'extirper de l'emprise de son geôlier en vain, il finit assommer à moitié malgré les appels de Noana pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

De son côté la jeune fille essayait de se faire oublier dans son coin, un des deux hommes lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, elle se doutait que Tobi avait du les échanger ou quelque chose du genre et qu'à coup sur en reconnaissant l'un des deux gars, elle et Sasuke devaient se retrouver entre les mains du deuxième plus grand dealer et malfrat du Japon après Madara...

Avec toute cette agitation, celle-ci crut se faire oublier mais c'était peine perdue et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle vit revenir le gars au maquillage étrange, avec une seringue à la main... La panique l'envahit et c'est dans un état second entre peur, envie de vomir et regain violent d'adrénaline, que Noa voulut essayer de fuir et fit tomber la lampe solaire trônant dans un coin, qui s'éteignit sous le choc, celle-ci réussi même à courir vers la sortie mais sa fuite fut de courte de durée, elle fit à peine quelques mètres que derrière elle se faisait entendre des pas et des cris.

C'est dans un flash de couleurs, d'agitation, de cris et de douleur que tout cessa, ce fut le trou noir...

Le réveil fut difficile et douloureux, la bouche pâteuse avec un goût métallique et son corps qui lui rappelait à son bon souvenir, sa récente et dernière agression en élançant son épaule, son poignet et ses côtes... Mais malgré cela la blanche voulut ouvrir les yeux, la pièce ou elle était semblait moins sombre par contre ça tanguait par moment et les couleurs semblaient agressives et trop violentes pour sa pauvre tête malmenée, vaincue Noana ferma les yeux. Le froid la pris, puis des sueurs et une envie de vomir.

_-Tu émerges enfin..._

_"Cette voix, c'est quoi... Mon dieu je suis où et pourquoi je me sens si mal, et de quoi elle parle cette voix? Injecter quoi... Une drogue... C'est bizarre, pourtant ils ont emmené Sasuke... Sous mes yeux, il y a peu..."_

Les pensées de la jeune femme venaient difficilement, comme embuées, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle répondit :

_-Sasuke c'est toi?_

_-Non..._

Un déclic se fit alors dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et c'est avec toute les forces dont elle était capable que celle-ci put ouvrir les yeux et distinguer un peu mieux ce qui l'entourait. La voix qui lui parlait provenait d'une forme cachée par un pan de pénombre à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa vue ainsi que ces autres mouvements étaient difficiles comme entravés et trop lents même son esprit lui semblait ralenti mais malgré tout elle voulu savoir qui était captif maintenant avec elle.

-_Itachi..._

Souffla -t-elle incertaine de l'identité de la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

_-Hn..._

Fut la seule réponse qu'elle eu mais ce fut assez pour le reconnaître. Il semblait que lui aussi avait du mal à parler, son volume sonore était faible ce qui inquiéta la blanche, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle se traîna près de lui. Son corps paraissait peu à peu vouloir enfin lui obéir et elle put mieux le contrôler, les effets de ce qu'on lui avait injecter semblait s'estomper même.

_-Itachi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_

Silence, affolée la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et tâtonna pour sentir si il était encore conscient, c'est avec soulagement que son pouls se fit sentir bien que lent. Tout comme elle, le brun était drogué ou sous emprise de quelque chose et semblait lutter contre, une fine pellicule de sueur luisait sur son visage. Fatiguée par ses efforts et les brumes de poison restant, Noana se laissa choir contre l'Uchiwa. Mais quelque chose clochait son pull était trempé et sa respiration difficile, à nouveau la panique lui donne des forces insoupçonnées et c'est avec effort qu'elle ramena le brun dans la faible lueur qui régnait dans la pièce. Le secouant pour qu'il réagisse.

_-Itachi, hey t'es encore conscient!_

Légèrement celui-ci hocha la tête et articula avec difficulté :

_-Mescaline*..._

Perdue elle l'encouragea à parler car ces paroles relevaient du rébus pour le moment.

-_Ce qu'ils m'ont injectés..._

_-Quoi, qu'est ce que c'est la mescaline?_

Mais Itachi au lieu de continuer sa phrase, se mit à rire, ce qui affola un peu plus la pauvre Noa déroutée par son attitude. La drogue qu'on lui avait donner semblait le rendre très imprévisible, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait drogué ou dans des états bizarres mais ici, cela semblait différent et particulièrement fort comme produit.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui et se réfugia contre son corps comme-ci il cherchait un réconfort. Déroutée la jeune fille le laissa faire et l'Uchiwa finit par se blottir contre elle, la tête reposant sur le haut de son ventre et sa poitrine.

_-Itachi, qu'est ce que tu fais?_

_-Rien, j'ai mal au crâne._

Une main chaude passa sous le seul vêtement que la jeune femme avait sur elle, sa réaction fut immédiate.

-_Non mais ça va pas retire ta main tout de suite! C'est pas le moment pour ça, je te signale!_

_-Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques jours..._

Choquée par sa répartie et rouge de gêne, la blanche ne savait plus quoi dire. Le brun sembla le sentir car il s'amusa à jouer avec ses cheveux et finit par se réfugier dans son cou mais en sentant Noa contre lui se crispée et prête à le repousser, il la laissa tranquille et se remit dans sa position initiale, les yeux mi clos en soupirant de manière ostentatoire.

Quant elle rencontra son regard, il y brillait une lueur de malice mais surtout ces pupilles étaient bien trop dilatées pour que ce soit normal, d'ailleurs Itachi réagissait comme-ci il était complètement saoul et semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle de lui même, c'était la première fois que Noa le voyait ainsi, jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi bizarre voir incohérent, même avec une forte imprégnation alcoolique ou sous héroïne, le brun gardait encore un certain self control mais ici, toutes ses barrières mentales semblaient inhibées et envolées, le rendant très différent de d'habitude.

_-Pourquoi on est ici?_

Brisant le silence, la voix de l'Uchiwa semblait pâteuse et pas très assurée.

_-Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es arrivé ici?_ La jeune femme le dévisagea perplexe, Itachi semblait faire un effort de concentration et affichait un drôle d'air, et grimaça même pour finir par déclarer d'un air absent :

_-Je ne sais plus trop en fait... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Sasuke toute à l'heure?_

Un inconnu, c'est ce qu'avait l'impression d'avoir Noana face à elle. Avec ses réactions bizarres et imprévisibles, le fait qu'il soit si expressif et parle autant la mettait mal à l'aise, comme-ci ils avaient échanger les rôles, car elle même tentait de rester impassible et neutre voir mutique face au comportement définitivement trop déroutant du jeune homme.

-_Parce que c'est avec lui que j'ai été amenée ici d'abord, on parlait même de toi..._

Aucune réaction de sa part, pire le brun s'amusait depuis plusieurs minutes à gratter avec application quelque chose que seul lui semblait voir sur la tunique que portait Noa. Soudainement il attrapa un pan du vêtement et le souleva complètement, dénudant à moitié la jeune femme.

_-Non mais arrêtes de vouloir me déshabiller c'est pas possible, c'est un stimulant comme du viagra ce truc ou quoi_! Râla la blanche tout en se rhabillant et repoussant le brun.

Celui-ci resta quelques instants perplexe et le regard perdu dans le vide, puis finit de déclarer :

_-Je voulais juste voir si y avait la même tache sur toi..._

Des rougeurs coloraient maintenant le visage de Noa, celle-ci marmonna une phrase à peine audible en guise de réponse où le mot pervers et idée fixe semblait se mêlé, et détourna la regard une fois encore gênée. Elle se demandait combien de temps Itachi serait sous l'effet de cette drogue mais vu l'ampleur du changement qu'elle provoquait, ça risquait de durer quelques heures, plus une drogue était forte et plus long était le temps d'assimilation et d'évacuation par l'organisme. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme fut ramener à la réalité par les mouvements brusques de la part de son fardeau, celui-ci avait la tête entre les mains. Apparemment il ne réagissait pas bien au produit.

_-Qu'est ce que tu as?_

_-J'essayes de détourner mon attention, y a des trucs bizarres autour de nous..._

_-Ça provoque des hallucinations?_

-_Hm, c'est pas agréable... Mais ta présence calme un peu ça et puis on dirait que ça fait moins effet._

Déroutée et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire la blanche se tut et regardait avec appréhension Itachi, finalement il se remit contre elle l'air fatigué, pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés, c'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse, cela lui était difficile à croire et pourtant... Le silence régnait maintenant depuis de longues minutes, Noa commençait à sentir des crampes de se tenir dans une position inconfortable mais elle n'osa pas bouger de trop de peur d'ennuyer l'Uchiwa qui semblait plus calme.

_-Dis tu crois que tu vas te sortir un jour de tout ça?_

Seul le silence lui répondit, Noana laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, machinalement elle resserra sa prise sur l'ébène qui réagit.

-_Mon puzzle est terminé, j'ai ma pièce maîtresse..._

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune femme sursauta ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il lui répond, apparemment cela le faisait rire de la surprendre, Itachi la toisait fixement avec toujours ce regard allumé, cela déstabilisait encore plus la blanche, pas habitué à ce qu'il la fixe comme ça, encore moins d'une telle façon.

_Pièce maîtresse, puzzle de quoi tu parles?_

_-Mon frère et moi, Deidara et Ino, Naruto, Sakura, toi et ton frère..._

_-Que... Mais qu'est que..._

Il lui coupa brusquement la parole en enchaînant sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on a tous un lien en commun?_

La réponse parut évidente à Noa, c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle souffla ce nom maudit et synonyme de tous leurs déboires et malheurs:

_-Madara..._

En guise de réponse, le brun hocha la tête, puis son regard dévia sur un coin de la pièce, il se remit à parler comme-ci il avait besoin de se libérer, déversant tout et répondant aux questions de Noana sans détour, c'était déroutant, lui d'habitude si taiseux, s'était transformé en pie bavarde...

_-Pourquoi Deidara, quel lien a-t-il ?_

-_Ino Yamanaka, c'est la demi soeur et la cadette de Deidara et aussi la meilleure amie de Sakura Haruno, elle a été victime d'une agression qui a mal tournée ça fait deux ans qu'elle est dans morte, ce sont des hommes à Madara qui ont fait ça._..

Noa tiquait en entendant chaque fait qui reliait ces gens et réalisait combien la vie les avait réunit cruellement et la violence dont pouvait faire preuve des hommes comme cet Uchiwa était horrible, cela la dégoûtait encore plus.

_-Et Naruto?_

_-Ces parents sont morts comme les nôtres, de façon suspecte un meurtre maquillé en accident de la route, Naruto est le seul qui y a survécu au plus grand malheur de Madara, mais le nom Uzumaki l'a sauvé. Il ne l'a pas retrouvé, si il avait eu le nom de son père, ça aurait été autre chose, peut-être même qu'il serait mort..._

_- Comment s'appelait-il?_

_-Namikaze Minato._

Elle hoqueta de stupeur à l'entente de ce nom, son père et lui était amis et lorsque qu'il avait appris la mort de celui-ci, il semblait être effondré par cet évènement.

_-Comment-sais tu tout ça?_

_-J'ai mis des années à tout rassemblé, une partie je l'ai trouvé à la source même, Madara est narcissique, imbu de lui même et garde étrangement des coupures de journaux relatant ces faits, je crois que ça l'amuse qu'on parle de ça sans trouver qui en était l'auteur, ça m'a aiguillé et puis une autre partie je l'ai eu grâce à l'Akatsuki._

_-Et ta pièce maîtresse c'est quoi?_

_-Toi!_

_-Comment ça moi... Mais et toi aussi!_

-_Tu es la seule personne encore en vie et qui a vu faire ceux qui ont mis en place ce qui à servit à tout faire sauter. Et puis tu as vu Tobi et Madara aussi non?_

_-Oui mais et toi tu les as vu aussi faire._

_-Je risque la prison au moins pour quelques années Noa, mon témoignage aura moins de valeur que le tien..._

_-Quoi! Comment ça!?_

L'Uchiwa baissa la tête à l'entente des protestations de la blanche comme-ci il s'y était attendu et soupira longuement. La jeune femme le toisait maintenant et s'était relevée d'un bond à l'entente de la sentence qu'il risquait, le pire était que lui semblait l'accepter de façon fataliste, ce qui mettait hors d'elle Noa.

_-J'ai participé à certaines activités illégales comme le trafic et le transit de drogue et pas que ça, comment crois tu que j'ai fais pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et m'accepte dans ses rangs... Et le fait d'avoir aider et collaborer avec l'Akatsuki, organisation d'activistes terroristes ne fera que m'enfoncer, certains de ses membres sont des enfants de coeur..._

Itachi fixait le plafond l'air absent comme-ci il semblait se fiche de finir en prison, cela fit encore plus peur à Noana, d'une voix tremblante, elle souffla :

_-Tu... Tu l'avais prévu n'est ce pas?_

_-Hm..._

_-Comment..._

_-..._

_-Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre moyen à part te sacrifier..._

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Noa soit aussi touchée, la croyant assez forte pour comprendre et accepter mais ça n'était pas le cas... Celle-ci s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, ses bras fins l'entouraient comme-ci elle cherchait à se protéger.

_-Au final c'est un match nul entre lui et toi... _

Plus elle parlait et plus sa voix devenait chevrotante.

_Pire, il a gagné en fait... _

Il écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces mots et voulu s'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la réaction ne fut pas celle attendue.

_-Ne me touche pas!_

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, chargé de reproches et de colère et elle le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle le put.

_-Noa-chan..._

_-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Uchiwa!_

Au lieu de s'offusquer qu'elle l'appelle par son nom de famille, Itachi se mit à rire, cela vexa encore plus la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à marmonner des insultes vis à vis du brun et le maudire, mais malgré cela, il réussit tout de même à l'attraper par surprise et la garder dans ces bras.

_-Pourquoi tu ris, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle._

Au lieu de lui répondre, l'ébène s'amusa à l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui fit rougir sa prisonnière qui voulut se défaire de son emprise. Il poussa le vice de lui murmurer de sa voix grave et suave qu'elle était encore plus jolie en étant énervée, cela lui valu un coup de coude et une salve de nom d'oiseaux. Vaincue Noana se souvint de l'effet de la substance qu'on lui avait injecter, n'étant pas dans son état normal, Itachi n'avait surement pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait ou pas complètement encore moins des réactions que venait de provoquer ses déclarations.

_-T'es vraiment baka quand tu es drogué, c'est horrible..._ Soupira-t-elle de dépit.

N'ayant pas de réponse de sa part, elle essaye de se dégager de son emprise, mais impossible non seulement il la tenait fermement mais en plus il s'était, on ne sait comment endormi contre elle, sa respiration régulière et plus lente le lui confirma, en bougeant trop elle risquait de le réveiller. Résignée la blanche tenta de trouver une façon de se mettre plus confortablement pour tenter de dormir un peu à son tour. Toutes ces émotions fortes l'avaient épuisée.

De son côté leur ravisseur se frottait les mains grâce à ses précieux fardeaux, ils pouvaient faire pression sur son ennemi de longue date et ainsi négocier voir même lui faire céder une partie de ces marchés frauduleux et se les réapproprier.

Le malfrat jubilait, il allait enfin pouvoir éclipser l'Uchiwa sur son terrain et même gagner gros et qui sait à son tour dominé le monde du grand banditisme.

Entre lui et Madara une guerre de réputation et de celui qui aurait la plus grande influence dans le monde mafieux s'était déclarée depuis pas mal d'années, ces deux-là étaient hors concours même les yakuzas* ou les triades chinoises* refusaient de s'y frotter et rechignaient à négocier avec eux, c'est dire leur réputation...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de négocier ce qu'il voulait, quelque chose attira son attention un journal qui traînait là, vieux de deux jours. La première page affichait les portraits de l'Uchiwa et l'Amazuke en voyant cela, celui-ci éclata d'un rire froid et sinistre surtout quand ces yeux parcoururent les lignes de l'article.

-Tu vas mordre la poussière Madara, crois moi...

Le serpent, car c'était son surnom, la tenait sa vengeance pour faire tomber son rival. Et il comptait bien la savourer comme il se doit!

* * *

Tadaaam et enfin un nouveau chapitre, ou l'on apprend pas mal de choses et puis j'ai drogué Itachi pour le rendre plus loquace, j'ai trouver ça marrant à écrire, j'ai une tendance sadique et aime torturer mes ( non je ne suis pas sadique ou un chouia )

J'espère que ça vous plaira et désolé pour l'attente j'écris dans mes moments de répits qui deviennent rares vu que j'ai commencer deux formations d'ou un rythme plus lent de parution, je m'en excuse.^-^" ( 3615 raconte ta life ici!xp)

La fin est proche et oui je vais tenter de la poster au plus vite!

* La mescaline est une drogue hallucinogène assez forte mais moins que le LSD dont la teneur en substance hallucinogène est plus élevée, elle est peu répandue en Europe et provient d'Amérique du nord. Elle se trouve à l'état naturel dans des cactus et est le plus souvent utilisée par les amérindiens pour des rites chamaniques notamment. (Bien évidemment je ne fais en aucun cas l'apologie des drogues surtout quand on voit la séquelle que ça provoque au cerveau...-_-)

* Les Yakuzas sont les mafieux japonais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.^-^"

*Les triades sont l'équivalent mafieux chinois des yakuzas ou des mafiosi italiens.

**Kikiza:** C'est vrai que ça le décoince d'un coup là Sinon ça serait pas drôle aussi. Merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise.^^ L'histoire de mafieux ça donne un aspect moins classique et plus de rebondissement aussi surtout que le thème principal de cette fic est l'addiction donc ça se marie plutôt bien avec ça.^^ Merci pour tes encouragements et je compte m'y mettre vite pour écrire la suite.;)


	11. Apothéose tragico-théatrale

L'inspecteur Hatake n'y croyait pas lui même et pourtant par on ne sait quelle folie, il avait accepter un marché étrange mais tacite avec la personne qu'il recherchait et lui manquait pour étayer les preuves de la culpabilité de Madara Uchiwa et l'arrêter.

Cela consistait à suivre Itachi Uchiwa enfin surtout les instructions et coordonnés qu'il lui avait transmis, un sentiment étrange de s'être fait avoir lui restait en travers de la gorge, il n'aimait pas ça du tout mais pourtant quelque chose l'avait poussé à accepter.

Il se trouvait depuis une bonne heure avec un de ses collègues à attendre le moindre signe d'activité qui pourrait l'alerter, l'émetteur ne semblait plus trop donner de signe de vie depuis un bon moment, on avait du surement le lui enlever ou peut-être l'infiltré lui même de son plein gré s'en était débarrasser.

Grâce à son micro espion, Kakashi avait appris beaucoup de choses et surtout comment l'aîné Uchiwa avait réussi à piéger son propre tuteur, c'était aussi suicidaire qu'ingénieux.

Un bruit étrange le fit sortir de ces pensées, le micro qu'il croyait mort émettait des grésillements désagréables puis un craquement sinistre lui indiqua la mort prématurée de l'objet. L'argenté soupira longuement et jeta un oeil sur un autre écran ou clignotait un point vert, la balise elle était intacte au moins c'était déjà ça pour ne pas rester sans rien...

Pour Itachi le réveil était particulier, d'abord parce que de un, il ne se sentait pas en pleine possession de ces moyens et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlever une partie de sa cervelle, la drogue qu'on lui avait fait prendre ne semblait pas complètement dissiper. De deux , il se demandait ce que faisait Noa contre lui après quelques intenses minutes de réflexions, la mémoire lui revint et il se souvint de sa raison ici, puis se dégagea de son emprise et la repoussa doucement. Le brun se mit à chercher activement quelque chose sur lui qui pouvait le trahir et finit par le trouver et l'arracher de sa peau.

Mais la voix de la blanche lui fit tourner le regard vers elle, celle-ci s'était réveillée :

_-Un micro..._

Il ne prêta pas plus attention à elle et le broya d'un coup puis alla planquer le tout sous le matelas miteux qui trônait dans le coin opposé de la pièce. La jeune femme se demandait ce que faisait le brun avec ça sur lui et aussi pourquoi semblait-il si lointain. Elle se doutait qu'il n'agissait pas comme cela pour rien, malgré tout elle tenta de le faire parler pour comprendre un peu plus les raisons d'un tel revirement d'humeur et de comportement:

_-Pourquoi tu as ça sur toi?_

Itachi ne réagit même pas et se contenta de la dévisager froidement, ce qui interloqua Noa qui décidément ne comprenait plus rien à sa façon d'agir avec elle, furieuse qu'il ne daigne pas lui répondre, elle l'invectiva :

_-Est ce que ça rends sourd ou muet de prendre des drogues ou tu as décidée de m'ignorer!?_

_-Ça ne te regarde pas..._

Sa réponse fit écho à ses révélations précédentes et une peur soudaine envahit l'esprit de la blanche, quelque chose lui disait que son attitude si distante et froide ainsi que son visage si fermé ne présageait rien de bon, comme-ci le pire était à venir... Elle réalisa soudain quelque chose qui était dure à admettre.

_-Est ce que tu comptes m'abandonner à nouveau?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche après un long silence.

Le brun se redressa et la détailla quelques instants, bien qu'il ne montrait rien intérieurement la surprise et le regret se disputaient, elle avait compris... Noa ne possédait peut-être pas ses capacités logiques et cognitives exceptionnelles mais elle avait une intuition bien trop développée et le connaissait un minimum pour saisir certains de ses raisonnements. Alors il mentit honteusement :

_-Non._

De la rage pure et aussi de la haine, c'est ce qu'il vit dans ses orbes vairons, ainsi que de la douleur. Voilà ce qu'avait provoquer cette réponse simple mais qui pour Noa sonnait autrement et comme un mensonge. Elle voulu se reprendre pour mieux se concentrer sur la colère qui l'habitait et lui crier dessus mais au lieu de cela et comme il croyait s'y attendre, la jeune femme ne souffla qu'un mot:

_-Menteur..._

Il la vit s'effondrer contre le mur opposé, elle lui tournait le dos il du se retenir de venir à ses côtés pour la calmer, la blanche semblait pleurer au vu des tremblements qui secouait son dos. L'ébène du se faire violence pour ne pas la consoler, l'éloigner de lui et qu'elle l'oublie, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait quitte à la faire souffrir et qu'elle le haïsse un avenir pour eux deux n'était pas envisageable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende pendant des années et passe à côté de quelqu'un qui pourrait réellement la rendre heureuse, elle avait déjà assez souffert.

Si Noana avait put voir le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle aurait surement vu la peine et le remords qui se reflétait dans ses orbes encrés, mais elle préférait tourner le dos à celui qui comme tous les autres, l'abandonnait. La blanche était prostrée et immobile dans une position presque fœtale, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur eux deux, on n'entendait rien à part quelques bruits lointains de temps à autres. Mais finalement la voix de Noa se fit entendre à peine un murmure mais assez pour que l'Uchiwa capte ce qu'elle venait de dire :

-_Tu m'as utilisée..._

Il ne préféra rien répondre sachant qu'elle l'apostrophait surement et puis ça le trahirait.

_-Je suppose aussi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi... Après tout tu es un Uchiwa, vous n'êtes pas censé savoir ce que c'est d'aimer ou des choses du genre, et ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois que tu m'abandonnais..._

Un mépris latent et de la haine c'était tout ce qui filtrait à travers ses mots, pour qu'elle en arrive là, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait touché juste ou ça faisait mal et qu'elle devait vraiment tenir à lui pour réagir ainsi. Itachi n'avait jamais su si Noa l'aimait réellement ou bien avait une admiration sans bornes pour lui, il pensait amèrement qu'il avait fallut qu'il la rejette pour s'en rendre finalement compte...

_-Crois ce que tu veux._

Sa voix froide et dénué d'intonation fit frisonner la blanche, sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps aussi, elle avait l'impression d'être tomber dans un cauchemar ce qu'elle ressentait était comme indéfinissable et douloureux, vainement elle tenta de le faire réagir bien qu'au fond c'était peine perdue.

_-Alors tu dois te foutre du fait que quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours..._

Il préférait se taire et enfuir la culpabilité qui le rongeait, sachant très bien qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, la douleur l'aveuglait ainsi que le ressenti. A nouveau un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux, les plongeant dans un chape de plomb.

Un grincement et puis un cliquetis se fit entendre et brisa le silence qui régnait , presque en même temps les deux captifs se figèrent l'un de peur et l'autre prêt à riposter.

Une lumière trop vive les éclaira et dévoila trois ombres dont une qui les désignait.

_-Vous deux, vous allez nous suivre gentiment!_ S'exclama une voix mielleuse.

La lampe fut déposer au centre de la pièce et l'ébène put identifier deux hommes et une femme, le premier avait des cheveux aussi longs et noirs que les siens et un visage blafard dont l'expression ne laissait rien présager de bon, de plus son tic qui consistait à se passer la langue sur les lèvres dégouttait l'Uchiwa autant qu'il l'exaspérait. Celui à côté de lui ne lui plaisait pas plus, si il avait l'âge de Noa c'était beaucoup, des cheveux mi-longs blonds, un air arrogant mais surtout il dévorait des yeux la blanche ce qui finit d'énerver Itachi intérieurement. La dernière personne qu'il scannait fut une jeune femme surement adolescente, sa coiffure en quatre couettes était plutôt spéciale mais son air ne présageait rien de meilleur que les autres, en attestait son regard vert foncé brillant de mépris et de froideur.

_-Ouh mais tu m'as l'air remonté dis moi Uchiwa, ne t'inquiètes pas on ne fera rien à ta petite amie, n'est ce pas Sakon..._

_-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie..._

Le serpent le dévisagea intrigué en fixant l'Uchiwa puis haussa les épaules, pour Noa c'était comme un coup de poignard intérieurement mais elle broncha à peine.

_-Qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous?_

_-Je vois que tu en viens au fait mais je ne me suis pas présenté, quel impoli je fais!_ S'exclama-t-il en riant faussement.

_-Je sais qui vous êtes Orochimaru._ Coupa la voix glaciale du brun.

_-Oh très bien alors venons en au fait mais d'abord, je vais vous emmener dans un lieu moins glauque... Temari occupe toi d'elle et guide la!_

Sa voix se fit dure et coupante un instant puis redeviens mielleuse, Itachi se demandait si il ne préfèrait pas encore son tuteur à la limite...

On les emmena dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon luxueux mais d'un goût douteux mélange étrange de labo et de salle de détente dans des tons sombres.

_-Mettez vous à l'aise car on va devoir parler..._

Il s'adressa ensuite à ses sbires et le congédia :

-_Sakon, Temari dehors!_

Le brun scanna la pièce du regard, puis daigna enfin s'asseoir, Noa quant elle semblait figée et n'osait pas bouger. La pauvre ne semblait pas en mener large face au serpent, en réalité pour elle plus grand chose n'avait vraiment d'importance et son comportement pouvait autant passer pour de la résignation que de la peur. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de leur hôte :

_-Détendez-vous voyons, je ne vais pas vous manger._ Ricana-t-il avec un air sadique, il continua sur sa lancée se léchant les lèvres et savourant à l'avance ce que ses mots allaient provoquer.

_-Ne t'en fais pas Noana, tu n'as rien à craindre je ne ferai plus rien de tel... J'espère juste que tu as retenu la leçon contrairement à ton frère..._

La réaction de la blanche ne vint pas comme l'eut espéré Orochimaru, ses mains pendaient mollement le long de son corps et ses yeux semblaient comme inanimés voir éteints. Elle se tenait toujours debout pas très loin de l'Uchiwa qui ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à ce qui meublait la pièce.

Le serpent semblait frustré par le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, le comportement froid et apathique de l'ébène avait semble-t-il déteint sur elle et cela l'énervait grandement. Mais il fut coupé par la voix toujours aussi atone d'Itachi :

_-J'aimerai passer un marché..._

_-Lequel, ne me propose pas quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine Uchiwa, même si tu es une marchandise de choix, saches que je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si ça ne ma plait pas._

Les menaces ne semblaient pas plus que ça atteindre le brun qui imperturbable continua :

_-Je travaille pour vous mais vous la relâcher sans rien lui faire._

Tout en disant cela, il désigna la jeune fille du menton.

Orochimaru semblait réfléchir tout en se frottant le menton :

_-Eh bien saches qu'elle me doit une dette de 3 millions de yens, te crois tu capable de reprendre cela?_

_-Hn._

L'Uchiwa acquiesça et finit de convaincre le mafieux :

_-Elle ne vous serra pas d'une très grand utilité..._

L'homme s'était levé et tournait autour de Noana qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, il lui attrapa le visage la scruta, puis regarda son corps et souffla légèrement de dédain.

_-Tu n'as pas tord Uchiwa, même dans un de mes bars on ne voudrait pas d'elle, tu es trop maigre, maladive, un vrai tas d'os... Aucun de mes clients ne voudra de toi_!

Noana pris la remarque sans broncher, comme-ci plus rien ne l'atteignait.

_-Très bien j'accepte par contre tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient si je la garde un peu avec moi. Je crois qu'un de mes hommes la voudrait..._

Un sourire malsain éclairait les traits du serpent et Itachi vit clairement le corps de la blanche réagir et trembler. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour éviter à la jeune femme de finir dans ses mains, il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que ce type pourrait lui faire.

_- Ça n'est pas dans notre accord..._

_-Je te signale qu'ici c'est chez moi et tu l'as dis toi même ça n'est pas ta petite amie, donc tu t'en fiches._

_-Peut-être mais ça ne me plait pas et j'ai demander à ce qu'on la relâche pas qu'elle soit un jouet pour vos hommes...Je peux aussi vous donner à Madara si vous préférez..._

Le teint d'Orochimaru vira plus clair tout à coup et la rage déformait ses traits.

_-Comment oses-tu me menacer stupide gamin!? Je suis déjà bien assez clément comme cela! Kankuro, Gaara!_

Il claqua des doigts et deux sbires sortirent de nulle part et s'emparèrent du brun.

_-Emmenez le au sous-sol, nous allons nous amuser un peu et faites pareil avec elle..._

Mais l'Uchiwa ne semblait pas près de vouloir se laisser emmener gentiment il réussit à attraper le bras du plus grand et le lui fit une clé de bras et l'assomma violemment, mais le deuxième plus vif, lui rendit un coup puissant qui l'estomaqua.

Noa, elle semblait avoir retrouvée un peu de vie et balançait tout ce qui était à sa portée pour que le serpent ne l'attrape pas et finit par réussir à sortir de la salle pour déboucher sur un dédale de couloirs. La seule chose qu'elle entendit c'est le nom d'une certaine Temari hurlée par le malfrat qui devait être en rage.

De son côté Itachi avait du fil à retorde, le roux qu'il combattait était un adversaire coriace surtout qu'il possédait une lame et tentait de le planter avec, cela compliquait grandement ses chances de le terrasser et allongeait le combat.

Il espérait que Noana avait su s'enfuir et qu'elle ne serait pas rattraper...

Quand Kakashi vit la balise clignoté de plus en plus rapidement, il se dit quelque chose clochait, l'argenté se mit donc à essayer de localiser la destination de l'émetteur avant qu'il ne s'éteigne et fut stupéfait de trouver ce qu'elle indiquait.

Il réveilla son collègue :

_-Asuma, préviens le chef et la brigade je crois qu'on tient quelque chose!_

_(musique d'ambiance si ça vous intéresse*)_

Noa gisait au sol évanouie, ce n'était pas Temari qui l'avait eu mais Sakon, il se fit un plaisir de ramener la blanche au serpent. Itachi lui était tenu en joue par celui-ci malgré qu'il avait réussi à battre Gaara. Il était salement amoché et plus trop en état de jouer les têtes brûlées.

Orochimaru jubilait, il allait maintenant contacter Madara et sceller leur destin.

_-Allo Madara..._

La voix mielleuse du serpent eut vite fait d'énerver n'importe qui même son ennemi juré.

_-Voyons calmes toi, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, un Uchiwa dont tu doutes qui c'est... Et la seule Amazuke encore en vie. Oui enfin j'ai du un peu le dompter si tu vois ce je veux dire mais je suppose que tu vas faire pire avec..._

Un léger ricanement s'échappa des lèvres d'Orochimaru qui semblait jubiler.

L'échange allait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure, bizarrement ce vieux renard avait accepté le marché plutôt facilement c'était déroutant mais tellement jouissif qu'il en oublia de se poser plus de questions.

Il tenait là un moyen de gagner plus et de devenir le numéro un et supplanter l'Uchiwa, il n'allait surement pas bouder son plaisir!

Pendant ce temps-là Kakashi et une escadron d'hommes avec un attirail digne d'une armé s'était posté à des endroits stratégiques proche du repaire d'Orochimaru, il ne s'était pas attendu du tout à ce qu'il le localise si facilement mais le signal avait été enclenché et il espérait retrouver les deux seuls témoins lui restant vivant ou du moins encore en un morceau.

Quand Noana revint à elle la première chose qu'elle aperçut ce fut l'état lamentable d'Itachi plusieurs bleus lui ornaient le visage, sa lèvre était fendue et son œil droit semblait gonflé, il semblait s'être battu violemment au vu de l'état de ces vêtements par endroits il y avait des trous qui laissaient entrevoir des blessures. Malgré qu'il l'ai rejeté la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à rester insensible à cela, mais quant elle voulut bouger, son propre corps la renseigna sur son état. Son combat contre Sakon l'avait achevée, il avait pris un malin plaisir à frapper là ou ça faisait mal, et son corps la faisait souffrir, sa pommette et son arcade semblait à vif car un liquide poisseux collait ses cheveux à son visage à certains endroits.

Mais le pire fut quand elle vit cet homme non loin d'eux...

Il était comme dans son souvenir et avait à peine changer à part que les années l'avaient vieillit grandement, il avait toujours un air froid et malsain et ce regard glacial et dur comme de l'acier, ses cheveux noirs en bataille étaient parsemés de gris mais n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il dégageait. C'était ça qui l'avait effrayée plus jeune en soit Madara Uchiwa semblait normal mais une fois son masque tombé, cela révélait l'homme qu'il était réellement et il faisait peur à voir sous son vrai jour.

Un souvenir lui revint et la fit frisonner d'effroi.

Il était en grande discussion avec Orochimaru et l'un deux la pointèrent elle puis Itachi du doigt à plusieurs reprises, ses mains étaient entravés par des menottes mais la jeune fille se rendit compte que pour une fois sa maigreur allait peut-être lui servir, car celui ou celle qui lui avait mise ne semblait pas avoir jugée bon de les serrer plus...

Le brun quant à lui ne bougeait pas plus que cela, il semblait sonner par les coups qu'il avait reçu et son regard vide de tout fixait un point au loin et même quand Madara s'approcha de lui, il ne broncha même pas.

_-Eh bien qu'est ce que tu lui a fais pour qu'il soit aussi docile?_

_-Un de mes hommes l'a arranger un peu, il était trop... Excité on va dire._

L'humeur douteux du serpent finit d'énerver la blanche qui depuis tout à l'heure essayait de se débarrasser de ses menottes, elle avait pour cela déboîter son pouce et faisait petit à petit glisser la menotte qui lui entaillait la chaire. Cela lui arracha une grimace de douleur mais elle tint bon et continua jusqu'à arriver à en enlever une. Sa main saignait mais elle cachait celle-ci comme elle pouvait dans son dos.

Mais elle se figea en voyant Madara s'approcher d'elle et la toiser d'un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il l'attrapa soudainement par l'épaule et la fixa longuement, Noa ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'un tel geste, elle faisait tout pour ne pas gémir de douleur la poigne forte de l'Uchiwa lui broyait l'épaule. ces yeux demeuraient vides face à ceux bien plus expressif du vieillard. Ou un mépris latent et une haine palpable semblait danser dans ses prunelles si foncées

-_Comment une fille aussi fragile que toi a pu survivre, tu n'es qu'un déchet, un insecte et tu as réussis à m'entraver, tu ne mérites même pas mon attention..._

Il lui cracha ses mots d'une voix froide mais ou on ressentait tout le mépris qu'il lui vouait. Il la relâcha brusquement et la jeune femme retomba lourdement au sol, ses yeux reflétant une peur panique folle, surtout quand celle-ci le vit se diriger vers Itachi un sourire malsain sur le visage, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle appréhendait ce qui allait arriver et pour cause, le brun représentait son ennemi et il avait tout fait pour qu'il soit déchu...

Madara attrapa comme il l'avait fait avec elle, Itachi et lui décocha un coup de poing violent en dépit de son âge.

_-Quant à toi, petit génie, te mettre en travers de mon chemin est l'idée la plus idiote que tu ais eu et tu vas le payer cher crois moi, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse..._

Un nouveau coup alla s'écraser sur le jeune homme qui malgré son état et ses blessures réussi à l'esquiver en partie, mais ce geste ne fit que renforcer la colère du malfrat Le fait qu'il se défend ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus, une lueur folle maintenant dansait dans les yeux du plus vieux des Uchiwa, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose anéantir celui qui s'était toujours tenu devant lui et l'avait fait échoué.

Un combat déloyal s'engagea entre lui et Itachi qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trop se prendre les coups que lui balançait son aîné. Noa ne l'avait jamais vu aussi livide, il lui semblait plus mort que vif , ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi éteints et mornes. Madara semblait s'amuser avec lui, attendant une faiblesse de sa part pour l'achever ou le faire tomber. Un coup le pris en traître et réussi à faire tomber l'ébène qui se retrouva à terre à cracher du sang en toussant, il lui avait toucher le plexus solaire et cela semblait très douloureux au vu de la grimace qui lui déformait le visage.

La blanche cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir comment aider Itachi quitte à se sacrifier, plus les minutes défilaient et plus l'urgence de la situation l'empêchait de réagir de façon pragmatique ou logique, la peur prit le dessus sur tout le reste et quand elle vit celui qu'elle aimait à terre en proie à une telle douleur, son cerveau reçu une décharge d'adrénaline et elle cria et se précipita vers eux deux, en un geste désespéré.

_-Itachi, non! Laissez le!_

Elle se mit en travers des deux et reçu à son tour un coup violent qui la sonna et lui fit voir trouble, c'est dans un demi brouillard que Noana vit alors avec horreur l'Uchiwa tenir par la gorge, son neveu, celui-ci ne semblait plus en état de bouger et comme assommé.

_-Si ce n'est pas pathétique tu ne sais même pas me tenir tête, Itachi je n'aurai jamais du perdre mon temps avec toi! Ton frère m'aurait été bien plus précieux!_

La voix de Madara semblait empli d'un dégoût latent pour son ancien sous-fifre, mais malgré cela le plus jeune des deux ne put s'empêcher de souffler cette phrase sonnant comme une ultime provocation alors que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et à l'indulgence du malfrat:

_-Vous n'aurez jamais Sasuke, admettez-le j'ai gagné..._

_-Sale petite enflure... Tu es sur le point de mourir et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire et me provoques en plus!_

La rage et la colère déformait les traits si froids et figés du vieillard, le rendant encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était.

_-Tu mourras comme son cher frère jumeau de mes propres mains! _

La jeune femme se raidit à cette phrase qui sembla la cloué sur place...Alors que le combat continuait entre les deux Uchiwas, quelque chose attira son attention, un semi automatique traînait là dans son étui pas très loin d'ou son corps avait atterrit avec la force du coup qu'elle avait reçu... Un d'eux avait laisser traîner ça là jugeant surement leur état trop déplorable pour s'en servir. D'où elle se trouvait la blanche pouvait en rampant l'attraper. C'est avec les dernières forces qui lui restait et l'esprit complètement vide qu'elle réussit à prendre le revolver.

Madara s'acharnait littéralement sur Itachi qui commençait à ne quasi plus savoir esquiver ses coups et se défendre. Un restant d'adrénaline vrilla le corps de Noa pour l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre...

Itachi la vit le premier se diriger presque comme un zombie dans leur direction, il comprit malgré son état de suite ce qu'elle allait tenter.

_-Noana..._ Souffla -t-il, mais il ne put finir sa phrase un coup puissant le cueillit et le fit tomber, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle fasse cela, mais c'était trop tard...

La jeune femme qui tenait péniblement sur ces jambes, le regard vide, se planta pas très loin d'eux et pointa l'arme dans leur direction...

Elle était dans un état second, et vit le brun la dévisager incrédule et crier son nom.

-NOANA,NON!

Tout se passa très vite, Itachi regardait la jeune femme qui tira plusieurs décharges, ce geste la fit chanceler un peu mais elle tint bon.

Madara les yeux écarquillés, se retourna en se tenant le ventre et la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés...

Noa laissa tomber l'arme qu'elle tenait lentement de ses mains, alors qu'un bruit fracassant retentit et qu'une bonne vingtaine de policiers lourdement armé entrait dans un vacarme assourdissant en criant et pointant tout le monde de leurs armes, un vertige la prit et elle se sentit tomber à travers sa chute, la blanche vu Madara s'écroulé pas loin d' Itachi, lui même était entouré de plusieurs hommes et semblait aller mal.

Une série de rafales fut tirer, les sbires d'Orochimaru et de Madara semblait ne pas vouloir se rendrent et menaient bataille contre la brigade d'intervention. Le serpent lui en profita pour se faire la malle...

Plusieurs tâches blanches et d'autres noires l'entourèrent lui faisant songer à une équipe médicale, mais son corps et son esprit décidèrent de lâcher prise, elle entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait et sombrait peu à peu dans un brouillard épais et cotonneux avec en sourdine les coups de feu qui retentissaient.

_-Mademoiselle, rester avec nous, ne vous endormez pas! _

Elle finit par s'évanouir pour de bon. De son côté Itachi semblait aussi sur le point de sombrer et perdait beaucoup de sang, une équipe médicale faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais paraissait déborder et éparpiller entre lui, Noa et Madara qui gisait maintenant face contre terre dans son sang.

La jeune femme avait réussi à le toucher au moins trois fois, la colonne vertébrale, le ventre et une autre balle qui l'avait carrément transpercer venait d'avoir raison de lui. Une des balles avait aussi blesser l'ébène en se fichant dans une de ses épaules.

Kakashi n'en cru pas ses yeux quant à son tour il entra dans cette planque sombre et plutôt glauque. Un mort et une dizaine de blessés dont quatre graves, mais aussi un coup de filet mémorable mais à quel prix... Tout ça avait finit en quasi bain de sang, tel était le bilan de cette mission.

Il soupira longuement et semblait tout à coup fatiguer à devoir rédiger son rapport après une telle opération. Noana risquait autant la prison que l'Uchiwa et une peine presque plus lourde, il se dit que c'était injuste la jeune femme avait tuer un des hommes les plus recherchés et risquait de perdre plusieurs années de sa vie à cause de cela, alors que sa mort était méritée. Orochimaru quant à lui avait fui mais finalement fut attraper alors qu'il tentait de sortir du pays, c'était un mafieux de moins après Madara qui tombait.

Son rapport risquait d'être long, il avisa un journal qui traînait les médias avaient on ne sait comment réussi à intercepter l'information et cela faisait la une et les choux gras de tous les médias.

Itachi Uchiwa et Noana Amazuke étaient tous les deux prise en charge dans un hôpital militaire et sous haute surveillance, les deux procès à venir risquaient d'être longs et éprouvants, au vu des charges qui pesaient sur les deux accusés, tous deux étaient autant témoins qu'inculpés.

Les années à venir allaient être dures pour eux deux et leur avenir venait subitement de s'assombrir...

**A suivre...**

* * *

* Clint Mansel-Requiem for a dream(orchestral version)

Cette musique est celle que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire et finir ce chapitre, si ça vous intéresse de l'écouter pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance.^-^"

Ma fin est sadique mais je vous rassure, il y aura un épilogue, ne me jetez pas des cailloux.^-^

Avis, positifs ou négatifs? Les critiques sont aussi bonnes à prendre que les compliments.


End file.
